Falling into Narnia and Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: Sophie Johnson somehow falls into Narnia while walking home from a friend's house one night. She meets the Pevenises and the newly knighted king Caspian.She also manages to catch the eye of the King Just. Will love factor in it all? AU. Ed/OC
1. Nobody Knows Where You Might End Up

**A/n: Okay so this idea had been in my head for awhile now and well I thought I would write it down just in case. Enjoy! **

**Summary: Sophie Johnson is your typical sixteen year old girl went from one night walking home from a friend's house to getting sucked into Narnia. What happens when she meets a certain King the Just? How will love factor it in?**

**Pairing: Edmund/OC**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Chronicles of Narnia I only own Sophie and her family. **

**Chapter 1**

**Sophie POV**

"Yeah, okay I'll pick it up before I leave for Jane's house. Fine Mom bye" I said as I hung up. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the convenience store to pick up some things for my mom.

I'm Sophie Johnson. I'm only sixteen; have yet to get my license and just your typical plain boring chick with no life. I have short brown hair like a pixie hairstyle but layered, clear green eyes and I'm only five foot three and I dress like I'm popping out of a punk magazine. I do have the piercings but only in my ears. I have two holes in each ear and not to mention an earring on the top of my left ear. I live in North Philadelphia where the only thing is there to do is see historical landmarks.

I hopped on to my bike and rode past people as I made my way back home to drop off the grocery for Mom before I make it over to Jane's house. Jane and I have been friends since we were in second grade. She was the new kid and I was the kid that punched Dylan Smith in the nose for trying to kiss me on the playground at recess.

I managed to get home and see my younger brother Jason playing his XBOX once again in the den. "Mom" I called out.

"Kitchen" I hear her. I walked in and saw her working on bills yet again. "Thanks sweetie. Do you know how long you're going to be at Jane's?"

"Maybe a couple of hours or until her mom kicks me out" I replied in a joking way.

"Okay I don't want you out late. A lot of nutcases are out tonight" she said.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine" I said as I headed upstairs. I tossed my bag on my bed and grabbed my house key which went into my pocket along with my small black messenger bag. I shoved my phone in my sweatshirt and made my way out of the house.

I was heading out when I heard snippets of the news saying some lion escaped from the zoo outside of town and is nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes as I headed out the door.

"No way."

"Way, she made it seem like he broke it off rather than she did" Jane said.

"I don't believe it" I said. Jane walked over to her desk and opened up her drawer. "You still smoke?"

"Yeah and why not say it louder?" she hissed.

"Sorry it's not like your parents would even care" I said rolling my eyes. Jane put her cigarettes away as she heard footsteps out of her room but they past as they went down the other side of the hall.

"Lucky I didn't get caught" she mumbled.

"Even I don't even do that, you know my mother would wring my neck" I said.

"My parents need to lighten up a little bit. I know my father can be a strict pain in the ass but seriously he can't even take a joke half the time" Jane complained.

"Do they even know what's going on?"

"No and they shouldn't I don't see why not" she snapped. God she can be such a bitch.

"Whatever I'm going to head out" I said, getting off her bed, grabbing my bag.

"You got here like an hour ago" she said, noting the clock.

"Needed home for dinner" I said leaving her room. I may love my best friend but I hate on how she acts like she can do whatever she wants.

It was starting to get dark as I walked through the park nearby. I let my mind wander off like I always do. I may be only sixteen but hey, I can daydream right?

I felt someone watching me as I was walking. I took a good look around me to see if anyone was around but I didn't see anything or anyone.

"Calm down Soph, just a figment of your imagination" I said to myself. I took the next few steps before I heard a pair of footsteps from behind. I looked behind me and saw a man just staring at me intently which gave my shivers in a nervous way.

I quickened my pace as I heard them coming closer and closer. Next thing I knew, I started to run for my life. I kept on running through the grass until I was deep in the wooded area nearby. I crouched down in some trees as I saw a figure come by. It stood there for a minute before taking off in another direction.

I breathed a sigh of relief and got up slowly, but I lost my balance and fell backwards.

Only this time, I didn't stop falling.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I squeezed my eyes shut as I can only see the darkness around me. I felt pain going through my back as I landed on something hard.

My eyes fluttered open as I saw bright light. Don't tell me I died.

I could make out the tree branches as my eyes were completely opened. I saw trees that were full of leaves around me and some were on the ground. I sat up slowly as I tried to make out my surroundings.

"Holy crap" I said, sitting up. I was in some forest but I couldn't be in the forest back home. It was getting dark when I was walking home. I got up and wiped off some dirt that was on my jeans and my boots. I went through my pockets and I felt my house key. I went through my bag and everything was there but not my phone.

Crap, now that's gone to god knows where. But the main question was where the hell am I?

Unless I got knocked out unconscious then it would make sense. This time, it didn't. I don't know why though.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard nothing.

"This is great. Just freaking great" I said. I looked around before I took a few steps in one direction to see if anyone was around. I shoved my hands in my sweater pockets and started walking.

This was getting stupid. I felt like I was walking around in circles. No way in or out of this neck of the woods. Oh the irony of that statement. It was slowly getting dark out and with me alone in this forest surely can equal disaster in the making or as I would call it the next horror movie of my life.

I wish I knew where I was so that way I know where I can go to get help. Then again, it got me thinking. Is there any civilization out here?

I heard some noise behind me and I spun around. "H-Hello?" I said. I looked behind me but nothing. I kept on walking until I heard a twig snap.

That's when I took off running for my life. I kept on running past the woods dodging tree branches and I had to jump over a few fallen logs. I didn't know whether or not whoever it was is still after me but it was entirely impossible to not know.

I came across a stone bridge. I was catching my breath when I reached out for the ledge. I squeezed my eyes shut and my back was against the bridge when I felt the rocks gave away and my body falling. I screamed as I fell and landed on my stomach on a few rocks. I groaned in pain as I rolled on my back.

I tried to get up but I wounded up crawling as fast as I can until I managed to pull myself up. I started to run until I felt my head getting dizzy. I dropped to my knees as I squeezed my eyes shut to let the nauseous feeling go away and then my world went black after that.

**A/n: End scene. Hope you guys like it so far. **

**Next chapter Edmund and Sophie meet. How will it go? Stay tune to find out. **

**Hope you guys stick with me on this as we go on another journey yet again. Be sure to check out my other Narnia story, The Crazy Adventure in Narnia. That I am still working on. Also this takes place after Prince Caspian and the siblings are allowed to stay. **

**Review, favorite it or whatever you feel like doing. If I get things mixed up, just let me know, it's been awhile since I've seen the movies and I wish I would've seen the third! Guess that's why they invented DVDS for a reason: D**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	2. Intros, Explanations and Talking Horses?

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Narnia. Only own Sophie.**

**Chapter 2**

"Will you two keep it down?"

"Must you be so loud, Peter?"

"Both of you quiet down, she'll wake up."

"She has to wake up as some point Su."

Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? Why are their voices inside them? I mean I get the whole voices inside my head nonsense but I didn't think it was a literal sense. My eyes started to blink slowly as I opened them. I could make out that I was in some room and I see only three people there

I guess there weren't any voices in my head then

"Good you're awake" the girl said. She looked older than me and had dark brown hair down her back. I also noticed that there was another girl who had shoulder length reddish brown hair and a boy who looked way older than me and had blonde hair. They do share almost the same features so I'm guessing there related.

What through me off however were the clothes they were wearing.

"Um, yeah this is awkward" I said. It really was to be honest.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything" the younger girl said.

"Luce don't scare the poor girl" the older girl said to her.

"It's alright really I'm just plain out confused" I said. "I don't think Philly isn't far from here."

They looked at me confused. Was it something I said?

"Philly?"

"Yeah you know, Philly. Philadelphia. It's in Pennsylvania" I replied, emphasizing the words.

"You mean the spare oom?"

Spare Oom? Were they talking in tongue? If they are, I've lost my mind.

"Come on, if you're up for it we'll have to meet Edmund and Caspian in the throne room" she said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Well if you want to know more then it's highly suggested" the younger girl said.

Looks like I'm about to figure this whole madness out then.

"Holy crap" I said as we walked into the throne room.

"Such language from a lady" the older girl said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The throne room was big and I see five chairs sitting at the end of the room.

"There are more than three of you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah Caspian and Edmund should be here by now but I guess we can get some of the introductions out of the way. I'm Peter Pevensie. High King Peter to be exact" the blonde boy said.

"I'm Susan his younger sister also known as Queen Susan the Gentle" the older girl said.

"I'm Lucy the youngest and well known here as Queen Lucy the Valiant" the youngest girl said.

"I'm Sophie Johnson" I said. "Your majesties."

"We'll have none of that" Lucy said. "Just call us by our names with no formalities."

"Um okay" I said.

The door swung open and two more people walked in. I saw Susan almost walking over towards the first boy with the tanned skin and long brown hair and kissing him on the lips quick. I'm assuming their together and I couldn't help but stare at the second boy. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He was taller than me I know that for a fact because of his height.

"Caspian, Edmund this is Sophie, the girl you found in the woods" Lucy said.

Wait a minute back up right there.

"The woods?" I asked. "When were they out in the woods? I don't remember seeing them there…" then it hit me. I must've been out of it and they brought me here.

"You were unconscious when we found you" Edmund said.

"I think I figured that out much" I mumbled. "I don't mean to be rude but where am I?"

"You're in our home" Peter said.

"This is Cair Paravel our castle and somehow you wounded up in the outskirts of Narnia" Caspian said.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Narnia?

"Seriously, I'm in Narnia and you're royalty?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Edmund replied almost rolling his eyes. I gave a hard look at him. He may be good looking but he's acting like a jackass.

I walked over towards the thrones and sat down on the steps, trying to digest this information. "Then if I'm here, how do I get home?"

"That might be a bit of a problem" Susan said.

"Why?"

"Because Aslan brings someone here to fulfill a purpose here" Lucy said.

"Who's he?"

"He's the king of Narnia" Peter said.

"But I thought you guys ruled Narnia" I said.

"He's a top ruler of all of us but he does live in Aslan's Country which is unknown" he said.

"I see" I said. I stood up slowly, looking at the five royalties in front of me. "Where is Narnia anyways?"

"Not on earth if that's what you're thinking" Edmund said with his arms over his chest.

"What is your problem? If I recall I somehow fell into this place and I don't even know why so don't get all huffy puffy on me" I said to Edmund as I stood up.

"I'm not the one who's acting all dumb about that's going on here. For all I know you could be an enemy" he retorted back.

"Edmund" Susan said shockingly.

"If I was some enemy then why the hell did I wake up in a room and not in a dungeon?" I asked harshly. I shoved past Edmund, king or not I really didn't care as I stormed out of the throne room.

I didn't go into any room in the castle. I somehow managed to find some secret door which led out into the gardens. I wasn't sure if I was wanted to stay anyways.

I looked around and saw that the flowers were fresh still and the moon was shining bright outside. Crap, I didn't know it was night time. Suddenly, I realized my bag wasn't with me. Where was it?

I saw a big shed not far from me. Maybe I could hang out there until morning. Then somehow I would have to go back inside, get my bag and leave to go back home. I walked up towards the shed which I realized it was the stables. I walked in it slowly and I found my lighter in my pocket. I flickered it on and saw that most of the horses were sleeping.

There was a lantern nearby and I lit it up after I shoved my lighter in my pocket again. I leaned against the wall and slid down. My eyes were staring at the ceiling as I let my mind digest in what I was told.

How could I get from one world to another? It wasn't impossible unless there was some time vortex I wasn't aware about. Then again, this was all new to me and I felt so bad on how I acted in front of them inside. But I couldn't help it. Edmund pissed me off thinking I'm an enemy of theirs.

I started to bang my head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" I said over and over again as I continued to bang.

"Would you quit making that noise? Some of us are trying to sleep" a voice said. I stopped banging and stood up quickly. I looked around to see where that voice was coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself" I said going deeper into the stalls.

"If you just look to your left…" it said. I turned and saw it was a black horse standing there looking at me.

"That's crazy horses don't talk" I said.

"In Narnia we do" it spoke again and my eyes went wide and I almost dropped the lantern.

**A/n: Okay it looked like crap now but I promise it'll get a bit better. It's only the beginning. Not to mention I'm flat out dead tired from work, I'm listening to Elton John songs and I'm watching crappy TV. Don't ask me why. **

**You guys know what to do. I got two reviews so far and a few alerts which isn't bad but it's something. Any critiques would help and let me know if I wrote Edmund's character in character (if that made any sense). **

**If you have twitter, you can follow me there at Xspikeluver89 for any updates or wondering how I'm dealing with this thing call life.**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	3. Their World with My World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 3**

You know those meetings that are something like alcoholics anonymous? Well this is what I'm sort of feeling at the moment, only it doesn't involve alcohol. I feel like saying Hi I'm Sophie and I've lost my mind.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"What, the fact that animals talk or you look like you've seen ghosts?" it said.

"I'm going for the first option" I replied, sinking down to the ground and placing the lantern next to me.

"I'm suppose you're clueless on what's going on and from the looks of it you're not from around here."

"Do you think I'm an enemy?" I asked. What the hell was I doing asking an animal if I was a threat?

"You're not" it replied. I looked at her in shock. "Don't be surprised. I can tell who's good and who's bad. I guess you can call it a horse's intuition."

"I bet. At least you think I'm a good person" I mumbled.

"What about the kings and queens?"

"Four out of five don't think I am bad" I replied.

"Then who would think so lowly of you?"

"King Edmund the Just. Actually he's more King Edmund the Judgmental" I snorted.

"He'll warm you up. I've heard that he's usually like this to guests. I don't know why though but just ignore him if anything" it said.

"I guess you're right. This did help a little" I said.

"I'm glad dearie. By the way my name is Buttercup if you ever want to hang here just to get away for a minute" it said.

"I'm Sophie you're stuck with me" I said. "I should let you get some sleep. I'm sorry if my banging woke you."

"Not to worry dear" she said. I got up and blew the flame out. I walked out of the stables, closing it for the night. When I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"You know, you could give some warning" I said.

"I just saw you coming out of there" Edmund pointed out.

"Well you don't have to worry about me staying here longer" I said laced with venom in my voice.

"The bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I thought I was going to stay here and then well, you guys give me the boot tomorrow" I said. "Unless you want me to leave now…"

"No I don't want you to go" he said abruptly. I stared at him in shock. I saw him blush a little after he said that. Was this the guy that tried to accuse me of being an enemy?

"Why?"

"Well because it's not safe out there, especially for a girl like you" he replied. "And also, I was hoping that you would accept my apology."

Now that threw me off guard completely. "I didn't mean for my behavior to go that far" he said.

"I hope you do know that I have no idea what I'm doing here or why I'm here" I said trying to make myself warm as the cool night was settling in.

"I know that's what I'm reminded of after Lucy and Susan lectured me. They like you" he said.

"Fine I'll stay. It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"Afraid not Sophie" he replied.

"However on one condition" I said. "Pull something like that and I won't hesitate to break your jaw."

"I promise" he said with a small grin. Even his grin is cute. Focus, Sophie.

"We'll see about that" I said as we headed back to the castle.

The sun was shining brightly early the next morning. I opened my eyes a little as I was trying to wake up. After I came back in last night, Lucy was kind enough to show me my room which was across from Edmund's in the same wing. How would I know that was going to happen, well I didn't.

I sat up on my bed and grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it over my tank top from last night. I was getting out of bed when the door opened and a faun walked in. I looked at her weirdly as she came in.

"Good I'm glad you're awake Miss" it said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Lilly and you must be Sophie" she replied.

"Yeah um, what are you doing here? I don't mean to be rude or anything" I asked.

"Not to worry about Miss, I'm here to help you get ready for breakfast though you could've been up already and what in the devil are you wearing?"

"Um, clothes?"I said in a questioning voice.

"I can see that but I don't know any women here who wear something like that" she said, referring to my sweatshirt and my jeans that I slept in.

"Me?"

Lily shook her head as she shoved me into the adjoined bathroom that was in my room and made me go in the tub after I took off my clothes. I leaned back into the tub as she was washing my hair while I did my body. I don't even know if I can get use to this.

After my bath, I was ushered back into the room where I saw a beautiful dress laying on my bed. It was a dark green color with sleeves that were ending at the elbows.

"I wonder whose dress is that." I said.

"That's yours" Lily replied.

"Wait, what? How is that mine?"

"Queen Susan dropped it off while you were drying off. She insisted on you wearing it" she replied.

I stared at it for awhile before I went through my bag and found my gym shorts from school and I put them on over my underwear and I took the dress and put it on me. I tied my hair up in a short ponytail and took a good look in the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I look so hot" I said, jumping up and down a bit.

"Well you best go downstairs before breakfast is over in the dining hall" she said. I thanked her before I ran out of the room. As soon as I ran out of my room, I stopped short.

Where was the dining hall?

"About time you showed up" Susan said to me as I walked into the hall with Lily. "By the way that dress does look good on you."

"Um, thanks" I said, sitting down next to Lucy. I took some toast and started to eat.

"So, Sophie where did you come from exactly?" Peter asked.

"Peter" Edmund, Susan and Lucy said in a warning tone.

"Oh no it's okay but I don't think you guys would believe me if I told you" I replied.

"Why don't you try then?" Caspian asked.

"Well I think I should ask how you four got here anyways" I said.

"We came here from the 1940s" Susan said. "Lucy here found the wardrobe in the professor's spare room and she was the first out of the four of us to come here."

"We didn't believe her at first until we went in there afterwards" Peter said. Then he explained on how they met Aslan, which I would have to meet one day eventually, and how he sacrificed himself to the White Witch during the battle for Narnia and then they left Narnia after being there for years only to return thirteen hundred years to meet Prince Caspian and ever since the war is over, they lived here.

"So why don't you tell us about you now?" Edmund asked.

"Would you guys believe me if I came from the future?" I said.

"What year did you come from?" Lucy asked.

"When I came here yesterday it was October 15th, 2010" I replied. I was met with four shocked looks and an interested look from Caspian.

"Do tell us more" Edmund said, leaning his chin on his hands.

"I suggest you get comfortable as what I'm about to tell you is a long story" I said. "Where I am, everything has changed. We have technology and cars and more advanced weapons like guns and such."

"Hold up is the war over?" Peter asked.

"What war?"If I remember correctly, there are two wars going on right now.

"World War II" he replied.

"Oh that war. That ended a long time ago" I said. "We won though if that's what you're thinking." I saw a sigh of relief from the siblings. Then an idea came to me. "Hold on one second." I got up from my seat and ran out of the room and back to my room. I grabbed my bag and tossed my gym shirt on the bed along with the clothes from yesterday and headed back into the dining hall.

I moved my plate to make room and I took out the contents that were in my bag.

"What is all of this?" Susan asked.

"This is my world whichever is in my bag" I replied. "Allow me to show you." I picked up my iTouch. "This is an IPod but it's called an iTouch. You can play music, watch shows and have these cool applications or as we call them apps."

"This is my makeup bag. I don't have much but I think you get the idea" I said showing off my Emily the Strange makeup bag. "Then I have my house key, my wallet and my old concert ticket when I went and seen Weezer."

"Hold up, what sort of music do you have in your world?" Lucy asked.

"We have all sorts. There's rock, punk rock, pop, soul, hip hop which I'm not a fan of and country but the list goes on" I replied. "We also have computers which you can send emails which is way faster than sending a letter. We got cell phones and I do have one but it went missing."

"Why?"

"I don't know when I checked on my items, it was nowhere to be seen" I replied.

"I'm sorry but why do people from your time have a cell phone? It sounds like a pain to have" Peter said.

"It's not all bad, besides a cell phone can be useful. If you can't get a hold of someone at home, try the cell phone. If you can't get a hold of them, there's texting" I said. You can say I'm addicting to texting, well okay I am full blown addicted to it.

"Do you know any musicians that you have on your musical device?" Caspian asked.

"Well I have Green Day, The Killers, Spice Girls, and Katy Perry and of course there's Lady Gaga and a whole bunch" I said.

"What's Lady Gaga?" Caspian asked.

"I think more of along the line is who" Susan replied.

"I'm afraid to know" Peter said.

I giggled a bit as I put my things in my bag. "That's the story of my life basically" I said.

"Wow, I don't think I would've been able to live in your time period no offence" Peter said.

"None taken I mean our world isn't what yours was all those years ago but I'm surviving it or at least I was" I said the last part softly to myself.

Lucy gave me a small smile to which I returned to her. I excused myself to return my bag and I would meet up with them later. I walked to my room by myself letting my mind process on what happened just now.

I got to my room and tossed my bag on to the bed. If I was going to be stuck here, I was going to put in the effort to get use to living here.

I also couldn't help but notice how Edmund was staring at me down in the dining hall. One minute, he didn't want me here and next he wanted me to stay. From the looks of it, it seemed like he was glad that I was here and not out in the woods.

I couldn't help but question myself what was I getting myself into?

**A/n: okay so now Edmund is starting to warm up to our Sophie. I don't think it'll be too long before they get comfortable with each other or rip their heads apart. Whichever comes first it's bound to happen. **

**Thanks for the five reviews so far! You guys rock! You know what to do! **

**Next chapter I hope to post again next week. I'm on spring break now so I'm also trying to update my other stories. We'll see what happens!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	4. Exploring and Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own CON. I do own Sophie does that count? Oh well.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sophie**

Dresses and more dresses filled up my closet along with my clothes from the day before when I returned to my room. Some were pretty formal dresses, some were just regular medieval dresses I've seen at the Renaissance fairs when I used to go as a kid and a few dresses well, there weren't that pretty. My gym clothes from school were lying on the bed along with my bag.

I stood in front of the mirror looking at the dress that I was wearing still. This dress is a beautiful one but with me wearing one I have to admit I did look good in it. Then I was starting to wonder what the hell was I going to do here before I try and attempt to find my way back home.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me do you mind if I come in?" Lucy's voice rang through the door.

"Sure it's open" I said. I saw her walking in my room carrying almost a rather large box.

"You need help with that?" I asked, walking over towards her.

"I got it though put it on the bed" she replied as we did.

"What's in there?"

"It's something for you" she replied.

"Luce I don't know if I could accept this, I mean you guys did enough to put me up here for awhile but I don't want to impose anymore than it's necessary" I said.

"Oh nonsense besides these are you will need" she said. I looked at her weirdly before I opened up the box. I couldn't help but stifle a gasp.

I saw an armor set that was decked out in silver and dark purple colors. I picked up a wrist guard and put it on my right wrist and it fit just right.

"Wow" I breathed out.

"I see you liked it" she said.

"I don't like it. I love it" I said as she smiled.

"Good because you're going to need it when you practice today" she said.

"Practice for what?" I asked.

"Battle fighting" she replied. I had to ask.

"Battle fighting?" I repeated.

"Have there been any wars around here?" I asked Buttercup as I was in the stables later on as she was eating oats.

"Only a few but those happened a long time ago" she replied.

"I have to learn on how to fight" I said.

"Have you ever been in a fight or war before?"

"Not really a war considering where I am you have to be eighteen to enlist but in a fight, I guess you could say so" I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I had a good reason for it" I said.

"I bet" she said.

I stayed in the stables for awhile before I left in case someone was looking for me. After all I told Lily where I was going to be. I got inside and I saw some people either tending to the castle or running around doing god knows what.

As long as I wasn't in the way, I would be fine.

"There you are" I spun around to see Susan coming towards me.

"Hi Susan was there something I did?" I asked.

"No of course not though I'm here to warn you about your battle lessons later on" she replied.

"Yeah Lucy gave me to armor to have" I said with a smile. "You don't mind if I explore the castle so that way I can know where I'm going if I needed to go somewhere."

"Of course try not to get too lost. I don't mean to be rude but I got to meet up with Caspian, Peter and Edmund for meetings and Lucy is on her way" she said.

"No go right ahead I'll see you later" I said. I started down the left wing and continued my way down there.

So far I've come to the conclusion that this was a pretty big castle. Not that I've ever been in one but I couldn't believe it.

I came across a study of some sort that afternoon. I pushed the door open which turned out actually to be another secret door. I walked through it to see that there was a rose garden. Who knew? I sure didn't.

I walked towards the garden and saw a variety of pink and red roses growing. It was like a little Valentines' day flower patch. I took a sniff of the scent and it smelled just breathtaking. I looked around and only see a few centaurs as I was told who the good people of Narnia were tending to them. I kept walking, making sure that I wasn't in any of their way when I looked up. I could see a figure looking down from the window at me. I couldn't tell who it was since the sun was so bright.

I shrugged as they turned away and continued my walk.

**Edmund POV (shocker I know!)**

"Ed aren't you paying attention?" Peter asked me as I turned my head from the window.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I said.

"I was saying that we should try to negotiate with the Calormen before they decide to spring another war on us" Peter replied.

"Do you think they'll do that?" Lucy asked.

"They have been trouble for awhile now who knows what would happen" Caspian said.

"Well we better do something soon" Susan said.

"It's not like they're actually threatening us they're just being rough on us" I said.

"True but I don't think we should take the chance" Peter said grimly.

I tuned out of their conversation as I stared out the window. I saw Sophie continuing on in the garden, looking at the flowers. I saw her sitting down next to the flowers and sniffing at them. Her brown hair was glowing although her hair was short, it looked pretty on her.

I remember yesterday when I found her along with Caspian when we were coming back from Calormen.

_Flashback_

_We were riding back in the forest. It was starting to get dark as we promised to return by then. The only sounds were the hooves from Philip and Desiter were going through the forest. _

_I heard something out of nowhere and stopped at a halt. _

"_What is it?" Caspian asked as he stopped also. _

"_You didn't hear that?" _

"_Hear what?" _

_I motioned him to be quiet as I heard footsteps. They were rather loud ones I may add. "H-Hello?" a voice called out. _

"_Should we check it out?" I asked. _

"_Might as well" he replied. We decided to walk slowly as we climbed off the horses. I had my sword unsheathed as we walked cautiously through the forest. _

_The footsteps picked up as running footsteps and we started to run also. We didn't know where they would go but the next thing I knew, I heard a scream and we quickened our pace. We came across the bridge and I noticed there was a hole on the one side. _

_I looked over and saw that there were footprints. _

"_Caspian this way!" I called out. He followed me as we went down underneath the bridge. We followed the footsteps until we came across something lying on the ground. I took a few steps closer before I realized it was a girl. _

_I ran over to her and saw that she was unconscious. She was wearing weird clothes that I've never seen before. I saw a small bag that was draped around her body and she had a few cuts on her face. Some of her hair was in her face and even her hair was short. _

"_Get the horses, we're bringing her back" I said. _

"_Are you sure?" Caspian asked. _

"_Come on hurry, she's still breathing" I said, picking her up bridal style. As we were making our way back, I heard her moving in my arms and groaning. _

"_It'll be alright milady you're safe" I said as we climbed back on to the horses. We rode back as fast as we could. I held on to her with my arm around my waist tightly and her head resting on my shoulder. _

_We got back and they took the girl in the infirmary. The dryad told us that she would be fine and would wake up soon. My siblings offered to wait with her while I changed out of my clothes so that way I would be at least presentable. _

_End of flashback_

But then I felt horrible for the way I acted towards her when she was awake. I couldn't believe she actually shoved me when she left. After Lucy and Susan yelled at me I went out to find her coming out of the stables. I was glad that she accepted my apology.

Not to mention, I was glad that she was going to stay. There's something about her that's attracted me to her. I couldn't pinpoint what but I know now that she's safe here for now.

"Edmund hello?" Lucy sad, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what happened?" I asked.

Peter just shook his head a mumbled something about being distracted. I shook my head as I looked back out the window only to see Sophie walking away from the gardens.

**Sophie POV**

I continued my exploration around the castle grounds. I couldn't imagine living here. But then again, who would?

I shook that thought out of my head. I suddenly came across the beach that wasn't far from here. The waves were crashing on the shore continually as I approached it. I slipped out of my shoes and lifted my dress and put my feet in the water. I stood there watching as I felt a sense of relaxation coming over me.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" a voice said. I turned around and saw Edmund standing there.

"Do you always sneak up on people?" I asked as he walked towards me.

"Only you" he replied with a sly grin.

Was he trying to flirt with me? Nah, impossible.

"Funny, so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you, Susan told me you were out around here" he replied.

"Yeah she told me that I can look around here so I wouldn't get lost" I said.

"Listen I came here so we can teach you some battle fighting lessons" he said.

"We as in…"

"All of us, they're waiting in the courtyard" he said.

I nodded as I pulled my hair out to fix my ponytail. When I had it back up, I saw Edmund looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing" he replied. "Shall we?"

"Let's. By the way, don't say I didn't warn you if I don't know how to handle a sword and whichever you guys have" I said as we headed up the hill.

**A/n: Okay Edmund's POVs will come on later in this story. I wanted to give his perspective on what happened in the first few chapters so that way you guys won't be too confused on what happened and what not. I hope I did you guys justice. **

**Next chapter will be her lessons! How do you think that will work out? Well, just be prepared. **

**Don't forget to review! Ten reviews so far you guys are amazing and I may not reply to each and every one of review, they are greatly appreciated and I thank for your patience and support!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	5. Practice and Trying to Decode the Dreams

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Narnia. I'm not that rich or powerful. I do own Sophie so that should count for something.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sophie **

_THWACK._

"Missed yet again" Trufflehunter called out from behind the post as the arrow landed above the planned target.

"I suck big time" I said as I was walking over to grab the arrow.

"You don't suck" Peter said as if saying that word was new to him.

"Um hello? I almost destroyed the brushes, I almost took out him over there" I said, pointing to the badger, "And not to mention, I nearly stabbed one of the gardeners".

"Maybe it's the way you're holding it" Susan said.

"I don't know…" I said looking at the siblings as I grabbed another arrow. I was holding the bow and arrow liked Susan showed me awhile ago. I let the arrow go and it flew past one of the centaurs and landed on to the tree bunk.

"Sorry!" I called out while I got a glare thrown at me.

"Okay so I guess we can take a break on those for awhile" she said, taking the bow away from me.

"What's next?" I asked.

"We thought you should try out a sword" Peter replied.

"Like a real sword?"

"Of course why wouldn't we let you?"

"I don't know I mean I use to play with Jason's toy swords when we were kids" I replied.

"Who's Jason?" Peter asked and I can see out of the corner of my eye that Edmund stiffened next to me while I was grabbing a sword.

"Jason is my video game nerd of a brother" I replied.

"What are video games?"

"Oh they're like these games you play on your TV with a machine called game systems" I replied.

"Okay enough of your 21st century for now" he said. "Now the first thing about when you're handling a sword, you have to make sure you use it for defense."

"And not try to stab people by accident well the innocent but not the bad guys sort of" I said.

"Exactly" Peter said.

"Okay I can do that. Show me what you got" I said, holding up the sword which was probably weighing a lot.

"Not yet" Peter said and I couldn't help but scowl.

"How come? I'm not going to be Jack Sparrow or anything" I said.

"Who's Jack Sparrow?"

"Never mind but I can handle a sword pretty well I have played with plastic ones but that should count for something" I said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Edmund asked.

"Why not? I want to know at least some type of defense in case god forbid something happens when there's a war or something" I said. "Just hypothetically speaking."

"She has a point there" Lucy said.

"Alright fine" he said. "Okay so the first thing you should do is how to hold a sword."

"I think it goes like this" I said, lifting up the sword high like I was going to swing a baseball bat.

"Good now try swinging it at that target" Peter said. I looked at the stupid dummy that was tied up on the wooden pole. I couldn't even believe that there was a dummy as a practice. But it's better than nothing, right?

I swung my sword and I almost hit the dummy but luckily it didn't leave a mark.

"Not bad at all" he said.

"See maybe I should stick with the sword" I said. Maybe one that's not weighing as much as an anvil.

We continued on with practice as I was taught different moves and tricks on how to fight in a battle. I learned on how to dodge attacks and block them when they were coming at my way. I'll admit it's hard but I think it was worth the lessons. By the time it was over, it was near dinnertime.

I've come to the conclusion that I, Sophie Johnson am a swordsman or swordswoman however you call it. Just a beginner but I think there was progress there.

We went our separate ways to get freshen up as we went inside. When I got into my room, I flopped on the bed and I stared at the ceiling. I didn't even know that I was falling asleep until I felt my eyes fluttering shut.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was running through the forest, trying to find a way out. It was dark and all I could see was trees, trees, and more trees. _

"_Daughter of Eve, do not fear the future" a deep voice said. _

"_Who said that?" I asked, looking around. _

"_Fear not for I know you and we will meet when the time is right" it said. _

"_How would I know?"_

"_You will know in time but right now they need your help." _

"_Help them with what?" I asked. _

_I waited for an answer but all I heard was a roar and someone grabbing on to my arm. _

_End of dream sequence. _

I shot up from my bed and I was breathing heavily. I didn't hear banging on my door until I heard Edmund's voice.

"Sophie, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just um spacing out" I said. Spacing out from a weird dream that is.

"Well enough of that we have to get down to the dining hall" he replied.

"Oh I'll be there in a second" I said. I looked over at the mirror and freshened up a bit before I left.

What the hell was that dream about?

During dinner, I couldn't help but think over the dream that I had. Who was that voice? Why did it seemed so calm when I talked to it? Mainly what the hell was I doing in the woods by myself?

"Sophie, hello" Susan said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry I was just out of it" I said with a smile. "So what were you talking about?"

"I was discussing about the preparations for the upcoming ball" she replied.

"A ball for what?" I asked.

"Susan throws an annual summer ball every year" Lucy replied.

"How is it?"

"It's usually fun, there's food and dancing. Not to mention it's nice to see everyone dressed up" she said.

"It's no big deal really" Peter said.

"Easy for you but not for me. I swear not everything is going to get done" Susan said.

"They usually do love and you love throwing these things anyway" Caspian said, holding on to her hand.

"I do wish you lots of luck and it's going to look nice" I said sincerely.

"Thanks I hope your dress will get done in time" she said.

"Wait, I'm going?" I asked shockingly.

"Of course why wouldn't you?"

"I-I don't know" I replied lamely. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edmund trying to hide a smirk.

"It'll be fun trust me" Lucy said.

I do trust her. I wasn't so sure about my lack of dancing skills and well, I wasn't a big fan of big parties but who knows what might happen?

Later that night, I tried falling asleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I always have some way to open them again. This has been going on for I don't know awhile now.

I sat up on my bed and buried my face in my hands. I groaned lightly, hoping not to wake anyone up. This dream from earlier was really bugging me and I was going to do something about it. And what the hell was this Daughter of Eve stuff? Is it some forbidden garden name or something that I don't know about?

"Okay voice demon or whoever you are, when I fall asleep you better let me know who you are or show yourself" I said as I fell back on the bed.

I stared up at the ceiling long before I fell asleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was standing in the forest, like earlier only I was in battle armor and looking around scared of something. Then I started to run._

_I kept on running until I saw Edmund with a worried look on his face. As I was making my way towards him, I felt something in my shoulder and I was screaming out in pain._

_End of dream sequence_

I shot up; screaming a bit and I covered my mouth, hoping no one heard me. I sat on the bed waiting for any movement out of my room but none came. I climbed out of bed and opened my door and all I saw was the dark hallway and it was quiet.

I decided to check out this vision or dream thingy whatever the hell it's called. I threw my sweatshirt over my nightgown which was a dark blue and it went down past my knees and I grabbed my lighter and flicked it on. I left my door a tiny ajar so I can just go in when I was done with whatever.

I looked at the door which led to Edmund's room. It was closed so I'm assuming he was sleeping or doing something in his room. Whichever works I have no freaking clue.

I walked down the hallway for only a few paces before I came across the large door. I opened it slowly and I walked into the library to which I had discovered earlier today.

Now the problem was, where the hell do I start?

**A/n: Okay so this chapter was sort of crappy. I don't know why but I guess you can call it brain farts? **

**Anyways the annual summer ball in this story won't happen for awhile. I do want to squeeze in some moments between Sophie and Edmund so that will happen along with her journey in Narnia and not to mention other stuff too that is going to happen in this story. **

**Don't worry they will get together. How you may wonder, well that's for me to know and you guys to find out. You think I would give it away? I don't think so. **

**Don't forget to review! You guys amaze me! Thanks for your support and patience! I'll try and post next week at the same time. I'm heading into finals week at school and then hello summer vacay!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	6. Me, a hero? No way

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Narnia. I'm not that rich I do own Sophie which still counts for something. **

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie **

I stood there in the dark empty library staring at the shelves. I took s deep sigh as I let the flame from my lighter on the candle that was nearby. I put the lighter in my pocket as I started to walk deeper in the library.

I could see some books lying on tables and most of them in shelves. I would only imagine on how it looks like in the day time. Maybe I could find some answers in here to help solve this dream or whatever I had before dinner.

If I only knew where to start.

With my shaky hand holding on to the candle, I made the quiet walk through the aisles. I guess I would have to start going through these to find out my answer.

Boy my teachers would be proud. Yeah I didn't think so.

I walked down on aisle and held the candle in front of me so I could see the titles on the books. All there were was books about the history of Narnia and how it became a country. There are books that are about some diplomatic stuff which I didn't understand.

I leaned against the shelf as I tried not to groan or scream in frustration. Maybe I wasn't going to find anything in here tonight. I could try again tomorrow but then again who the hell knows what was going to happen in twenty four hours? I wish I had the answer to that one.

I blew out the flame on the candle and started to make my way out of the room. As I was walking, I saw a book on the floor.

"What the hell?" I said as I looked on the floor. I saw behind me a book lying on the ground.

I sat up to get a good look at it and I can tell it looked old. I picked it up and blew the dust off it which I coughed in return. I couldn't make out the title of the book since it was in dark writing. I grabbed the book and stood up, walking over towards the window that wasn't far from where I was sitting.

I sat on the windowsill and flipped the book open. All I could read is writing that could've taken up the entire book but it didn't. I noticed that one of the pages had a folded corner that was in the middle section of the book. Curiosity got to the best of me as I flipped towards the section.

All I saw was what it appeared to be a person in battle armor who looked almost a lot like me and the person were fighting one another.

_What is this? _

I saw the words on the page that looked like a prophecy and read it to myself.

"_Another daughter of eve will come to Narnia_

_And will help the sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve in the battle against the enemy._

_Time will tell when it will happen._

_In the end, she will be a hero among the Narnians."_

I stared at the page awhile longer. So apparently I'm a daughter of eve and have to help the kings and queen fight in battle? Me, a hero? I don't know about that.

I don't think there is a war going on. Not that I know of anyways, unless they know something that I don't. Maybe this was found but didn't tell me.

Ugh, this is so confusing.

I heard the door open and I jumped off the windowsill and ran down an aisle. I clutched the book tightly towards me and ducked. I could only hear a pair of feet moving up towards the aisles. I tiptoed down the aisle I was in so I wouldn't get caught.

Who would come into the library around this time of night?

Oh wait, that would be me. But I'm just asking about the other person.

I snuck out of the aisle and quickly made it out of the library and I started to run but I realized that I forgot my lighter. I jogged back into the library and just when I was going to grab it, a hand flew on my wrist and I nearly jumped.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked as I looked up in his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing" I said, still trying to hold the book in my other hand so he wouldn't see.

"Not unless you tell me first" he said. Damn.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I came in here and got a book and I forgot my lighter. You turn" I said with a smirk.

"I was just grabbing another book when I heard noise" he replied. "Then it comes to find out it was you."

"Eh, what can I say?" I replied.

"What do you have there anyways?" he asked.

"A book" I replied, raising my eyebrows.

"Clearly" he said, narrowing his eyes at me and my casual reply. "What kind of book?"

Crap, what was I going to say? I couldn't flat out tell him what I read. I could but then again, I wasn't even sure myself if I was supposed to know.

"Oh you know, some chick novel you wouldn't want to read" I fibbed.

So far, so good.

"What were you looking for?" I asked.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Come on I told you, you tell me I don't bite" I said.

"If you must know, I found a prophecy earlier when I was in here before. I needed to check up on something in that book but I can't find it" he replied.

"W-What kind of book was it?" I asked.

"It was a dark one" he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is?"

I sighed as I pulled it out from behind me and handed it to him. "I had no idea you were talking about this one I swear I was reading it only because I had this weird dream before and I wanted to know what it meant so I'm sorry I took it I didn't know" I said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

I quickly shoved my lighter in my pocket and walked out the library quickly and back towards my room. I closed the door. I should've known that something like that was going to happen. A few seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I wasn't surprised when Edmund was there on the other side.

"Look if you want to yell at me, can you at least save it for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wasn't here for that" he said.

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"You never told me about that dream."

"What does it matter anyway?" I asked as I walked towards my bed while Edmund followed me in.

"It matters to us" he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean us as in your brother, sisters and Caspian" I said.

"Pretty much."

"Well, all I remember is that in my dream I'm in some woods and a voice was telling me something that you guys need my help and I would meet him at some point in time" I said.

"You spoke to Aslan?" Edmund asked in astonishment.

"I guess he didn't tell me his name" I replied.

"Aslan does work in mysterious ways" he said.

"I bet" I mumbled. We were quiet since he was still sitting next to me on the bed while I was lying on my stomach.

"What are you?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I think you should know I'm human just like you are" I replied with a weird look on my face.

"I know that" he said, narrowing his eyes. "I mean what is your personality, what are your likes or dislikes what makes you, you."

"You want to know more about me?" I asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You are staying here for a good while" he replied.

"True but when you first saw me, you thought I was a threat" I said.

"You're right but you did accept my apology" he said grinning at me. Damn, he's good at this argument.

"Yeah you have a point there" I said, playing with my hair. It's a bit that I've picked up over the years even if my hair is short which I like it.

"So what do you say?"

I thought about it for awhile. Okay Edmund wasn't a bad guy or anything but there is something about him that I find interesting about. I don't know what but I guess being around him does make me at ease most of the time.

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Fine then, ask away" I replied.

I have a feeling this might be a long night.

**A/n: Their twenty question session will be in the next chapter. It'll be easier to read in the next chapter rather than reading a really long chapter. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Stuff will happen in this story. I'm just building the tension up. Also I'm in the middle of studying for finals at this moment so I should've been concentrating on that but I want to get this chapter out. After this week, hello summer vacation until September!**

**You know what to do! 18 reviews in six chapters, you guys rock! Your reviews are greatly appreciated though I may not get a chance to reply. Any questions at all don't hesitate to ask!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	7. Questioning Each Other the Night Away

**Disclaimer: Yeah although I'm writing out of my imagination, I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. I do own Sophie so I sort of win. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sophie**

"So how was the 1940s for you and your siblings when you lived there?" I asked. It's been an hour and a half I guess since my iTouch was turned off for the night to conserve the battery. You never know if I may be bored one day. I was sitting at one end of my bed while Edmund got the headboard part of the bed and we were talking or playing twenty questions with one another.

"Way different from yours for one thing" he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, girls didn't wear trousers and we didn't have any of those electronic machines you have" he said.

"We do have chat speak like LOL means laugh out loud" I said.

"Why?"

"I don't know but you sounded so old when you said trousers. Sorry but no one in my world say that anymore" I said, hiding a few giggles while Edmund gave me a look as I calmed down a bit.

"Alright, alright you proved your point" I said.

He smirked as he sat up. "What do you like to do?" he asked.

"You can't be serious" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Dead serious" he replied.

"Back in my century, I would go out with my friends, sometimes I would hang out at home and listen to Jason go at it with his Xbox" I said.

"What's an Xbox?"

"A video game system, it's not important" I said. "Sometimes, my brother he would be playing some battle games and I once tried to do it."

"I'm assuming you didn't do well."

"Not exactly it's just whenever he's in the zone as he calls it, he would not come out of his room for hours unless he has to use the bathroom" I said.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"He's only thirteen" I replied.

Edmund nodded and looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"I asked.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"For one thing you're really quiet and it looks like you want to ask me something. If you want to ask, just do it." I said.

"How did you get into Narnia?" he blurted out.

"Like how I magically came out of nowhere?" I inquired.

"Yeah" he said. "Did you go through a portal?"

"They have those?" I asked.

"Do you remember how you got here?" he asked, changing the topic.

"What's with these questions all of a sudden?"

"I've been curious and so have my siblings plus you never really told us and also I told you my side of the story" he said.

That was true. I never really gave an explanation on how I got here. Well I think he knew why and so did I. Then again, I don't even want to think about last night.

"I don't even know sort of" I replied.

"How could you not know?"

"Look all I remember was taking the park that was near my house as a shortcut home from my friend's house, I hid in some bushes I tripped and I just kept on falling until I landed here" I said.

"Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. I didn't want to tell him what happened before I got here and who knows what might he would've done. Nah that sounded crazy to me.

"I thought I was being chased in the park" I started out. "I was cutting through the park, it was almost dark out and I was supposed to be home by dark and I saw someone out of the corner of my eye who looked a little sketchy."

"Sketchy?"

"Someone who doesn't feel right like they're up to no good" I said.

"I see, sorry you can continue" he said.

"So then I thought of nothing and continued walking but the next thing I know, I hear footsteps behind me so I ran" I explained.

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No of course not. I hid in the bushes and he was gone" I replied. "Then I tripped over a branch and fell into what it felt like a never ending pit."

I looked over and saw that Edmund was sitting straight up on the bed almost next to me. "Why would someone be after you?" he asked.

"I don't know maybe he was probably heading in that direction otherwise, something could've happened" I replied. "Besides, do we really have to dwell on it?"

"I suppose you're right" he said. I grinned a little bit too widely on that, thanking god that the subject has changed.

I started to trace a design on the blanket with my finger. I felt a finger underneath my chin and I looked up to see that Edmund was looking into my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am. It's just I don't talk about how I got here is not only you never asked or I ever brought it up, it was because something happened prior to me getting here" I replied.

"What was it?"

I sighed as I got up from my spot on the bed. "I got into a fight with my friend" I said. "It was something stupid and I just left."

"Maybe you guys could try to work it out" he said.

"I don't know" I said. I stared out the window staring out into the sky. My room did come with a balcony but I wasn't in the mood to go on there tonight.

"Sometimes I stare out into the sky on a night like this" his voice said, coming near me. "It gives me some peace after what I've been through with the war not long behind. What about you?"

"Huh?" I asked, turning to face him. I couldn't help but notice how in the moonlight he even looked more beautiful. Not to mention, handsome as well.

Whoa where the hell did that come from?

"I asked where do you go the get away from things like around at your home?" he asked.

"This may sound crazy but I go to the beach" I replied. "There isn't one where I am but my parents, Jason and I would go to the Jersey shore and no not near where the reality show is. Whenever we're there, I usually walk to the beach during the day or sometimes whenever it' sundown. The waves and the air relax me for some reason. I find it calm."

"So that's why you were down by the beach today?"

"Sort of but I've never seen the beach here more clean and the water is clear" I said. I tried to hide my yawn but it was unsuccessful.

"I think you look like you're going to fall asleep" Edmund said.

"Nah I'm not tired" I said and I yawned again. "Alright, maybe I am."

"Come on, let's get you to bed" he said.

I never realized how long we were up for. It was still dark out but I found myself growing more tired by the time I got on my bed. I lied back on my pillows, hugging my knees to my chest. I remember our conversation from tonight.

"Remember when you asked me about my favorite color, though I don't know why to this moment you did and when I asked what yours was you said you didn't have any specific one?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Would you believe that my favorite color is light blue?" I said.

"I would believe it" he replied.

"You would" I stated as I stretched out my arms. What caught me off guard was that Edmund grabbed my right hand and held it for a minute. I was unsure on what he was going to do until he brought to his lips and kissed it tenderly on it.

"Goodnight Sophie" he said with a smile as he made his way to the door.

"Night" I called out as he closed the door in a dazed voice. He sure can be a gentleman.

I covered myself up with a blanket as I thought about tonight. We did talk about our families and our likes and what not. I was surprised that we had gotten in depth about each other a bit more. He told me about what happened when he first came to Narnia with his siblings and he briefly mentioned the White Witch.

From what I can tell, it was a sensitive subject to him and I respect that. Although I have never experienced something like that and I don't think I don't want to at anytime soon. I looked over at the window one last time gazing at the stars before I fell asleep.

**A/n: I tried my best with this chapter. It's 2am where I am and I'm on a tired energy high. That means I'm tired from working an eight hour shift but I still have the energy to do stuff like write this! **

**I hope you guys liked it. Now that I have the summer off from college, I'll try and write more. I'll also post a picture of what Sophie looks like once I find out on my blog which I'll give out the link to if you're interested. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed and alerted my story. It truly means a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	8. A Day full of Challenges

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Narnia. I only own Sophie. **

**Note: There'll be a two week time jump in this story just so you know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Sophie**

"One and two and no, no wrong footing" Lucy said sternly.

It's been almost a month since I've been in Narnia and I must say that it felt different than being at home. I told Peter and the rest of the group about how I got here and I told them about the prophecy I found but Peter told me that as far as he know, no threat has been presented to Narnia in awhile.

I pray and hope it stays that way.

Now, fast forward to now. The summer ball is going to be in a few days and I wasn't sure on how I got roped up into ballroom dancing. Hell, I didn't even have a dress for that night. Susan assured me she sent my measurements to the seamstresses in town. Do I fear of what my dress would look like? Not really, I just hope that no colors that don't match would, well match.

"How is that wrong footing?" I asked. Yeah did I mention that I'm having dance lessons?

"It didn't look right" she replied.

"I told you I wasn't made to dance this type of dance" I said, sitting on the steps in the throne room.

"You've never done this before have you?" she asked.

"Never" I replied. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Why not?"

"It'll save me and the castle the embarrassment of my coordination" I replied.

"Susan wouldn't be too thrilled that you won't be going" Lucy said.

"I'm still going to go" I assured her. "I'm just not going to dance."

"I have a feeling you will" she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Come on, let's try it again" she said. I got up from the steps and took my place on the floor.

"I remember seeing a waltz being done on TV back home. My grandmother watched these ballroom shows on TV when she was alive. I remember catching a glimpse of what they were doing and that was pretty much it after that.

I started to dance those steps as I try to remember what I saw on TV. When I was done, I looked over and saw that Lucy had a surprised look on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No you didn't it's just how did you learn how to do that?" she asked in awe.

"Back home we have like ballroom show competitions on TV and my grandmother would watch them and I guess I picked up a few steps" I replied.

"And you said you had no skills" she said.

"But don't expect me to dance like this in a few days" I said with a smirk.

Before she had a chance to say anything, the door opened and a centaur came inside. "Your highness, your presence is requested in Queen Susan's room" he said.

"I'll be right there" Lucy said. "I'll see you later I think I know what Susan needs to see me about."

"Does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"You'll see" she replied with a mischievous look on her face.

Now I was scared to know.

As soon as she left, I sat in the throne room just spacing out. I couldn't help but wonder what was home like now that I'm here. I wonder what my parents were doing, Jason was doing. Well, with him probably either hanging over his Xbox or something. Hell, I wonder what's Jane was doing though I left her house being on not so good terms with her.

Was it even impossible to think Narnia was in some other realm that I don't know about? Was I even on earth still?

Did I even die? Nah, why the hell am I thinking that in the first place?

I rolled my eyes as I got up from my spot and headed out into the courtyard. I continued to walk until I reached the stables and opened up the door. I walked in and saw that some of the horses were gone while a few stayed behind.

"Miss Sophie I was hoping you would visit" Buttercup said as I approached her stall.

"Hello Buttercup" I said. "How are you?"

"Eh, what can I say?" she replied.

"You're bored huh?"

"You could say so. A horse can spend so much time in here it's actually dreadful" she said.

"Would you fancy for a ride?" I asked.

"Sophie have you ridden a horse before?" she asked skeptically.

"Once. When I was twelve so it's been a few years" I replied.

"I suppose it will get me out of here" she said. I smiled as I opened up her stall and tied her reins to the post as I went to grab her saddle.

"Have you seen the kings and queens?" she asked as I was gearing her up.

"I saw them this morning and I was with Lucy as she was helping me with dance lessons for the ball" I replied.

"Ah yes there is much buzz around that" she said.

"I'm guessing it's a big deal" I noted.

"With parties like these it's a big deal" Buttercup said. I got up on her back and we rode out of the stables and towards the fields. We talked for a bit as she explained to me some more of Narnia's history. I looked around and all I saw were wildflowers and some trees.

I looked over and saw that some of the trees were dark. I started to move an inch closer before I got stopped.

"I wouldn't go in there" Buttercup said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because that's when some of the folk from the other lands hide there to wait on other people and attack" she said.

"Does that worry everyone in Narnia?" I asked.

"At the moment no, but if something were to happen then we would be at war" she said. This got me thinking to my dreams from the other night.

Could those dreams have some symbolic meaning as well as the field and the woods that I was in?

I shook that feeling off as we rode around some more. I saw up in the sky that it was starting to change so we headed back. We got back and I led Buttercup back to her stall and I bid her a goodbye for now. As I was heading up towards the castle, I saw someone running in my direction. I couldn't make it out on who it was but I saw that it was Edmund coming towards me.

"There you are" he said as he came up to me.

"What happened?" I asked, thinking something happened while I was gone.

"I was looking all over for you to see if you were alright" he said.

I looked at him weird. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He was worried about me? That's why he ran out here for when he saw me?

"I didn't see you around today until someone told me you went horseback riding" he replied. "I thought something happened."

"Well as you can see I'm fine and I'm sorry I scared you I was a little bored after Lucy went off to see Susan so I went out for a little ride" I said.

"You could've come to me, I wasn't doing anything after I took care of stuff with Peter and Caspian" he said.

He did have a point there. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Are you doing anything now?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I propose a challenge with you" I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked with that smirk on his face.

"A duel" I simply said.

"With swords?"

"No Edmund I want to duel with kitchen butter knives of course with swords" I replied with a few hints of sarcasm in my voice.

"Are you bloody mad?" he asked, the smirk going away from his face.

"No I'm not insane, I want to duel with you" I replied.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he said, looking at me funny.

"Come on it's not like I can challenge you to bows and arrows. You know how much I suck at that" I said.

"That's beside the point."

"What's the point then?" I asked.

"I just don't want you-"he started to say but stopped almost immediately. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't want me what?" I asked.

"I just don't know if you are properly trained for a sword fight just yet" he replied quickly. I thought he was going to say something else, but I decided to let it go.

"Look how about this, we do a small duel. If you think I'm going to struggle or something, we'll stop. No one's going to get seriously hurt or killed" I said. "What do you say to that?"

Edmund looked at me for a few moments which felt like forever. It's not like I was dueling for death or anything.

"Fine I'll accept" he said."If I see you fumble, we're stopping." I smiled brightly.

"I can't wait so bring it on" I said winking at him as we headed towards the field. _Oh my god did I actually wink at him? What the hell is wrong with me?_

**A/n: Okay so a duel will commence…in the next chapter. Bummer I know but this would be a really long chapter and I wanted to plan it out well so yeah. **

**I don't know with Pirates of the Caribbean 4 out this weekend and watching POTC 2 and 3 the amount of sword fighting gave me the inspiration for them to have a duel just for fun and for Sophie to get better if a battle was to come. **

**Okay so I do have a little bit of bad news, there will be no update next week cause I'll be out of town visiting one of my friends whose at college however, I'll be planning out the chapter as me and my two friends are driving down there. Unless I'm asked to take over the drive since it's a 3-4 hour trip then that's what I'll be doing. **

**I hope this chapter does justice. Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and they do help me out while I write. Thanks once again for your patience and support! They mean a lot!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikluver89 <strong>


	9. Sword Duels, Dancing and Almost Kissing?

**Disclaimer: Nope down own Narnia, I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 9**

**Sophie **

I ran up to my room and tossed my iTouch on my dresser I had in my pocket. I went underneath my bed to retrieve the armor box set and grabbed the wrist guards. I didn't really need my body armor because this was just harmless fun and not to mention it was a battle corset. I looked over at my battle corset that was lying in the box.

The day that I wear that, is the day that hell would freeze over. I really hope it doesn't happen here in a literal sense. I shoved the box back underneath the bed and ran outside to meet up with Edmund.

"Aren't you missing something from your armor set?" he asked.

"I know but I'm not wearing the body corset armor" I replied with a sly grin.

I strapped on my wrist guards as I was getting ready out in the courtyard near the stables. I looked over and saw that Edmund was already in his armor. I only needed my wrist guards just in case. I left my other armor back in my room. I unsheathed my sword as I met up to face Edmund.

"You're going to be alright?" he asked for like the thousandth time.

"I'll be fine" I replied as I rose up my sword. Edmund looked at me a bit funny before he raised his sword up as well.

Our swords clanged against each other as we moved around on the courtyard. It was only me and Edmund out in the field as we started the duel some time ago. So far none of us seemed to give up for the time being.

"You're doing alright?" Edmund asked.

"I'm fine" I replied as I went to swing at him. Edmund however blocked my move and I was almost thrown off course but I jumped back in as we continued to fight.

We continued to go around in a circle, hitting our swords until I called a little time out. I leaned against the railing of the stables as I was catching my breath.

"You know it's sort of unfair" I said.

"Why would you say that?" Edmund asked.

"Because you're better than me that's for sure" I replied.

"I can't help that I am one of the best swordsman here" he said.

"Yeah and I'm only a beginner/intermediate swordsman" I said.

"Even if you were to get better, I would still be a better swordsman" he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully as I got up from my spot. I grabbed my sword and shuffled it back and forth between my hands.

"We can stop you know, if you want to" he said.

"I'm fine I just needed a little breather that's all" I said with a smile. "Where were we?"

The duel then continued on. I've managed to block his attacks and he did the same. At one point he swung his sword at my feet and when the tip was near them, I jumped up, the sword completely missing it and came back down.

"Nice save" he said.

"Why thank you" I said with a smirk.

This went on for awhile. At one point, he knocked the sword out of my hands and I only stood there in shock.

Okay he may be the best swordsman here I'll have to admit but he looked so brave with it. Hell, I even feel intimidated by him.

Edmund went to swing the sword at me but I leaned back and attacked his sword. He swung his sword at my feet so I jumped up again, but when I came back down, I landed funny and he seemed to notice.

"Sophie, are you alright?" he asked as he dropped his sword and came over to me.

"I'm fine, I must've landed wrong" I replied. He knelt down to look at my right foot and he kept looking it over to see if it was sprained or something.

"Maybe we should stop."

"No I'm fine, really I guess I must've heard a bone crack in my foot or something. It happens once in awhile but I'm fine" I assured him. "Trust me I know my body when something isn't right." He looked at me for a moment before he decided to move on from the subject.

"Let's just stop for today and make sure you get that checked out" he said.

"I will" I said as I took off my wrist guards. "Can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did" he said with a smirk.

"Oh very funny" I said sarcastically. "Have you even been in the dark part of the forest?"

"No why?"

"I don't know but Buttercup was telling me something about other people hiding there and attacking those who cross their paths or some crap like that" I said.

Edmund looked at me as I was leaning against the rail again like before. "She said that to you?"

"Oh you don't believe me ask the horse she told me herself" I said, defending myself.

"No it's just an old legend but we do take precautions just in case" he replied.

"So there is something out there?" I asked.

"Yes and I don't want you venturing out there by yourself" he said.

"Edmund, you really think I would go out there by myself?"

"I don't know but knowing you, probably."

"If I was to go out there, I would be fine. I mean, hello I do know how to handle a sword" I said.

He looked at me before he rolled his eyes as we headed back towards the castle. My foot was doing fine so far but if anything was to hurt it even more, I know for a fact I would be in the infirmary as soon as anyone would be in a second.

"How are the dance lessons going anyways?" he asked.

"Have you seen me dance?" I said.

"I've heard that you're not good."

"Hardly. I suck at ballroom dancing and today I think I've accomplished a move or two since it impressed Lucy so much" I replied.

I saw that Edmund stopped shortly and tossed his sword on the ground. He then took my wrist guards and my sword and put them next to his.

"What are you doing?"

"We're dancing" he said simply.

"Right now?"

"Of course why not?"

"I don't know" I replied. "I told you I suck and you shouldn't be surprised when I don't dance at the ball in a few days."

"Come on Sophie, I promise it's not bad" he said.

"And yet you like all of this ball fancy party stuff thingies?" I asked.

"I'm not a big fan of them but don't let Susan know" he replied with a wink. "Now, stand in front of me."

I stood in front of him with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting on what to do next. "Okay just give me your left hand like this" he said, grabbing my left hand into his right. "And then I put my arm around your waist and your hand goes on my back."

We were now standing face to face holding one another. We weren't super close or far but we were pretty much near each other. I couldn't help but have this weird feeling going through my body as I was in Edmund's touch.

"All you have to do is follow my lead" he said.

"Easier said than done" I said.

"Just follow me" he mumbled as I held back a laugh. I gripped on to his hand tight and he looked at me. I gave him a look that said 'if I'm going down, you're going down with me'.

Edmund started to move as I tried to follow his steps as we danced in the courtyard. So far, I hadn't fallen on my ass but from the looks of it, he knows what he's doing. But then again, he is king so he must've had danced at balls before. I for one have not danced unless you call my dance moves dance then I wouldn't even try to go there.

"I must say, for someone who doesn't dance, you're not doing that bad" he said as we were moving around.

"Why thanks for a minute there I thought I was going to mess up or something" I said as he spun me around.

Somehow my foot caught a misstep and I tripped lightly and Edmund caught me. My body was on his as he held me upright. His arms were still around me as we stared at each other.

"I hope I don't do that on the dance floor" I said, trying to lighten up the situation.

"I agree" Edmund said.

When I stood up straighter, his arms were still around my waist. Our faces were inches from each other as I stared at him. I could see his freckles around his nose and his eyes were gorgeous even up close. I stared at his lips and then my eyes flickered up to him.

"There you two are" a voice cried out. We looked up and saw Susan coming towards us.

"Oh sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" she said.

"No you weren't, um we were just heading inside" I said.

"What were you two doing out here?"

"I was helping Sophie with her sword fighting" Edmund replied.

"I see" Susan said, looking back and forth between us. It seems like she knew what she saw but didn't want to bring it up.

"I was just coming to get you two and let you know dinner is almost ready so don't be late" she said.

"We won't" I said as Susan nodded at us and went back inside. I went to go grab my things but I felt Edmund's arm still around my waist.

"Um, Ed, you can let go you know" I said.

"Oh, um sorry" he said, letting me go. I smiled at him quick and grabbed my stuff. I looked over at Edmund once more before I headed up towards my room.

Was I that close to kissing Edmund?

Oh holy hell.

**A/n: So sorry I would've posted last night but I got stuck working and it was a crappy night that's for sure. So hope this makes up for when I was away last week!**

**Okay so next chapter will be filler/getting ready for the summer ball and then the following chapter will be the ball and after that, things are going to happen. I'm leading this all to what will happen. **

**Don't forget to review! I was sad that no one reviewed last chapter but I understand that I was away so hopefully this will make up for it!**

**Thanks again for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	10. Thinking, Seeing, and Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Sophie. That should count for something!**

**Chapter 10**

**Sophie **

The castle was buzzing around with final preparations for the summer ball. I did my best to not get in the way so I spent my time outside by the stables, the beach or in my room playing with my IPOD. From what I heard, the balls here are a big deal and with Susan planning it, it was sure to be a good one.

However, I couldn't see the final touches of my dress. I know that Susan and Lucy said that it looks beautiful but I was afraid at first that they would do something disastrous to my dress but they had assured me thousands of times that I would love it.

So here I am the night before the ball, reflecting on what happened yesterday in my room. The duel was quite fun I'll admit plus it gave me some boost on my sword fighting skills. I was so glad I did suggest the duel.

What got me confused was when we were dancing out in the yard as we were heading back inside. Well, technically he was getting me to learn how to dance more and I couldn't turn him now. That was even harder than trying to turn Lucy down for the lessons. The confusing part was when we were in each other's arms. For some reason, it felt nice to be in them.

_Oh get a grip on yourself. He's king and you're just a sixteen year old girl who would only have friendly feelings for. _

Ugh, why must this be complicated? I rolled my eyes and put my IPOD on the nightstand and got out of bed. I grabbed a blanket nearby and draped it over my shoulders as I headed towards the balcony. I looked up at the stars that were shining bright.

They looked lovely tonight and the night air was a bit cool but I guess this was normal temperature for Narnia where back home for a summer night, pending if we get a heat wave then the nights would be warm. My bare feet were on the ground and I leaned down to see how it looked for tomorrow.

I couldn't help but having the nerves about it. I mean sure it's just a dance but what if I go ahead and make a fool of myself and trip or fall flat on my face while I was dancing?

I shook the thought out of my head as I went back inside. I lied on my bed with the blanket still wrapped around me. I just stared off into space before I fell asleep.

"What are you doing hiding here?" I heard Peter's voice the next day. It was the day of the summer ball and almost everyone was somewhere in the castle while I took refuge in the library.

"I'm not hiding" I replied. "I'm just trying not to be in the way."

"Clearly you're doing a smart thing" he said.

"Don't worry I'll get ready for tonight though I'm not sure how this whole thing works" I said.

"The ball won't start until seven so it's near noon which isn't bad timing for you to stay here" he said. "I've heard about yesterday."

"Really, Edmund told you?" I asked.

"Of course and though I wish I could've been there to witness is" he said.

"Oh trust me you would've" I said with a smirk. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky.

"I wish but next time when you two do a duel again, let me know so I can witness it and so do the others" he said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of it. It was my idea" I said.

"Really?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course, why wouldn't it?" I replied.

"I don't know, I would've expected from Edmund not from you. Not that you're dumb or anything" he said.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I tossed my hair in a messy bun. I couldn't believe my hair is already down to my shoulders. I made a mental note to get it cut again when I have a chance. I was in my sweatshirt and another pair of pants I found in my room. I wasn't going to get ready for awhile so I had plenty of time.

Peter and I parted ways since he had some last minute matters to attend. I decided to venture out into the fields and practice some archery. I know what am I thinking doing that? Well, I just wanted to give it another shot. I hit a few targets and made only one which wasn't bad.

I was just about to let go of my arrow when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a figure was just standing there. I squinted my eyes so I could try and get a better look and to block the sunlight from my eyes. I looked around me before I walked quickly over to the spot near the woods.

By the time I got there, there was nothing or no one there.

"What the hell?" I said, looking around.

Maybe I was seeing things. I sighed as I headed back towards the courtyard. I decided to practice the archery a bit more before I got ready for tonight. I'll admit I was getting a bit better at it than but not as good as Susan.

And then there's Edmund with the swords. He was the best swordsman but maybe one day I could be a match up to him. If that was even possible.

I stopped for the day and headed back inside. I decided to save Lily the time and drew myself a bath. I stripped of my clothes and tossed them on the chair and stepped in the tub. I scrubbed myself and wet my hair and relaxed for awhile before I got out.

I dried myself up as I threw on my gym shorts and sweatshirt with my bra underneath it. I saw something on my bed that was covered along with a note. I didn't hear anyone come in my room so I'm assuming it must've been a quiet drop off.

I picked up the note and read it which it was from Susan and Lucy.

_Sophie, _

_I hope you like the dress for tonight._

_Enjoy it and we hoped it fits!_

_Susan and Lucy_

I unwrapped the dress and to my amazement was another gown. It was light blue and white with long sleeves and it obviously went down to the floor. I put the dress up against me and stared at myself in the mirror.

I heard the door open and Lily came in. "Good I see the Queens have brought you your dress" she said.

"Yeah it looks beautiful" I said in amazement.

"It sure does now come along at least you bathed which saved me the time" she said, ushering me over to the vanity. I let down my wet hair and I let Lily do the work.

It was starting to get dusk by the time I was done getting ready. My dress was on and it fitted perfectly. I added on some of my bracelets that complimented the outfit. My hair was pulled back into a fancy bun with a few curls letting loose around my face. I added only eyeliner from my makeup bag and it came together well.

"I'm sure you'll have eyes staring at you tonight" she said.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Come on Sophie even King Edmund will not stop looking at you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as we headed towards the ballroom. Lily was wearing a dark maroon and pink gown as well.

"You're that blind, aren't you?"

"I guess I am" I replied darkly. We talked for a bit before I started to hear the music and people chatting. I looked up and saw that there was people mingling outside of the ballroom and when we got to the doors, there was more inside.

"You don't see the royal highnesses?" Lily asked.

"Nope" I replied. I stopped short outside as Lily did the same thing.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you can go in and if anyone asks, just tell them I'll be there" I replied.

"Okay then" she said looking at me weirdly before she headed inside.

"Okay Soph, just don't embarrass yourself and just breathe" I said to myself. I took one last breath before I headed inside.

**Edmund POV**

"Edmund will you relax? She'll be here" Lucy said.

"I can't help it what if Sophie backs out or gets lost coming here?" I asked.

"She won't and besides Lily was going to guide her here" Lucy said. "And try not to have too much wine."

I rolled my eyes before she gave me a stern look as she disappeared into the crowd. I looked over and saw Peter looking at Su and Caspian already on the dance floor. I walked over towards Peter and he nodded at me when I made my appearance.

"Still trying to scare off Caspian from Susan?" I asked.

"Not yet" he replied. "Your girlfriend hasn't come around yet?"

"Who, Sophie?" I asked.

"Of course don't think I know how you look at her whenever she's around" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, looking back on the dance floor. Has it been that obvious on how I see Sophie? I wonder if the others know…

"Oh my Aslan" Peter said.

"Caspian isn't even doing anything to Susan" I said.

"No, look" he said, nudging me. I looked to where Peter was pointing. What I saw made my mouth drop.

I saw Sophie, holding on to the railing as she walked down the stairs. She looked like she was trying not to fall. She was looking around I'm assuming trying to find us. Her dress was flowing around her and her hair was fixed up nicely. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

She looked absolutely beautiful beyond the other girls in the room right now.

"I'll be right back" I said to Peter as I walked quickly over to meet up with Sophie.

**A/n: Okay so I hope you guys like this. More of the ball in the next chapter along with little bits of drama and Edmund and Sophie will realize something for one another. **

**The link to the dress Sophie is wearing can be found here : h t t p :/ / w w w. d o r n b l u t h. c o . u k / ? p a g e=s h o p /f l y p a g e & p r o d u c t _ I d = 1 0 8**

**Just combine the link so that way you'll be able to see it. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank those who favored and reviewed so far. They mean a lot and you guys rock! **

**See you guys next week! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	11. Realizing a Few Things

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia I do only own Sophie and Lily. There, I said it. Happy?**

**Chapter 11**

**Sophie**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I made to the bottom of the stairs. The ballroom did look lovely and I have to give Susan credit since I knew she worked hard on pulling this off. I could feel the stares on me as I looked around the room. I saw different kinds of creatures and people dressed up and they were looking at me like I've never been here. That is true but I couldn't help it.

Talk about awkward moment.

"Sophie!" I heard my name called. I spun around and saw Lucy rushing over towards me. She was dressed in a red and white ball gown and her hair was curled and was half up and down.

"Lucy you look amazing" I said, relieved that I saw someone I know.

"Thank you so do you" she said.

"Thanks and the dress is really beautiful I can't believe you and Susan would do this for me with the dress thing" I said.

"Oh it's nothing, we had a hunch that you would have trouble with picking out one so we just had this one made up" she said.

"Thank you but where is your sister anyways?" I asked.

"Dancing with Caspian while Peter is trying to think of ways to break them up" Lucy replied.

"They seemed like a good couple why would Peter do that?"

"He's just being overprotective" Lucy replied. "He and Edmund are always like that with us."

"Speaking of, where is Edmund anyways?" I asked, looking around.

"I heard my name" a voice interrupted us. I looked up and saw Edmund in front of us. Oh did he look handsome. He was wearing a dark blue tunic shirt along with a pair of dark brown pants and a pair of black boots.

"You've cleaned up well" I said. I didn't want to flat out say he looked handsome. God knows what he'll think about that one.

"Thanks and you Sophie look stunning" he said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thanks" I said, trying to hide the flush that was coming to my face.

"I'll leave you two alone" Lucy said as she walked away from us.

"I wonder what that was all about" he said.

"I don't know" I shrugged. Just at the moment, the music stopped and another piece of music started to play. I remember hearing them rehearse this earlier but it sounded the same as before. I did saw some people either getting on the dance floor or getting off.

"Would you like to dance milady?" Edmund asked, bowing in front of me.

"Really, chivalry?" I asked. He only looked up without standing up straight.

"Okay" I said. Edmund grinned as he stood up straight. I rolled my eyes playfully as we walked towards the dance floor but not before Edmund slipped his arm through mine and escorted me.

We got on the floor and he wrapped his arm around my waist while I held on to his shoulder. I looked at him nervously as I felt eyes on us.

"Don't worry about them" he said.

"I'll try not to" I said.

Dear God, please don't let me fall on my face.

We started to glide on the floor while I was keeping a steady pace. I could tell he did have a lot of experience in this stuff. For me this was so new.

We circled around and I looked out of the corner of my eye Susan and Caspian looking over at us. She had a look of surprise and interest on her face while Caspian masked the same look.

"I take it they don't see you dancing at something like this" I said.

"Once in awhile but I think it's you that's dancing with me" he pointed out.

"I think it's a shock that I'm actually doing this" I said.

"At least you're not like some of the girls here who can't even dance for the life of them" he said.

I nodded as we continued to move around. "I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday" he said.

"Yeah I'm sorry I hope I didn't pull off as avoiding you. I was just trying to not be an annoying little pest as everything was getting ready" I said.

"You wouldn't be an annoying pest, not under my watch anyways" he said.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I meant was that we could've hung out or something like that" he replied nervously.

"True but I didn't know whether or not you were busy" I said.

He didn't say anything for awhile as we danced. His hold on me was tight but not too tight. I felt that it was only me and him and no one else that was dancing. Also, I couldn't help but feel these weird feelings that I've been having the past few days. It was something I couldn't describe but I hope it wasn't something else.

"Sophie, you there?" Edmund's voice asked.

"Huh?" I said turning my attention towards him.

"I tried to call you twice now."

"Sorry I spaced out again" I said. I looked around and saw that people were dancing to a different song now.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping we would dance again if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to" I suggested.

"I don't mind" he replied, smiling. "I was going to ask you that anyways."

"Too bad I beat you to it" I said.

Later on that night, I felt like I was going to fall asleep standing up. I danced a few more times with Edmund before he got whisked away into dancing with some of the women here. I did dance with Peter and with Caspian but it felt different. I mean when I danced with Edmund, it felt right.

If I was falling for him, lord help me.

"Hey" I heard Edmund's voice as I was heading towards the punch table.

"Hi you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, um do you think you can meet me on the balcony outside?"

"Sure are you sure you're okay? You sound weird" I said.

"I'm fine I just want to be outside for awhile" he replied.

I decided to let the conversation go. "Okay but let me get a glass you want anything?"

"Nope I'm fine" he said as we parted ways.

I shook my head as I grabbed a goblet of wine. I took a sip and it wasn't bad wine. I didn't drink back home but I guess there's no age limit on alcohol.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the doors which lead to the balcony outside. When I opened the door, I almost dropped my glass. I saw Edmund and another girl who probably looked prettier than me almost locking lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" I said, looking away and causing them to jump.

"Sophie" Edmund breathed out.

"Um, wow Edmund I didn't know you wanted me to meet your girlfriend" I said. I blinked my eyes almost rapidly and this happens when I'm close to crying.

"It's not like that" he said, taking a few steps forward.

"Of course not otherwise I wouldn't have stepped out here. I'm sorry go back to whatever you were doing and I'll just wash my eyes out" I said as a few traitor tears fell. Great, now I'm going to cry in front of him.

"Night" I mumbled before I took one last look at Edmund who had a shocked and pained look on his face as I shut the door.

I leaned against it for a few seconds before I put the goblet nearby and walked fast away from the door. I hastily wiped the tears that were making their way down my face.

"Sophie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Susan asking me as she stopped me.

"Ask Edmund" I replied. "I'm sorry but I'm heading off to bed." I pushed past her and ran upstairs into the hall.

I broke out into a run as I ran past the guests and up the stairs. I pushed the door to my room open and slamming it shut. I fell to the floor as I started to cry. I don't even know why I was crying in the first place. I had a feeling my makeup was ruined and I made a complete idiot out of myself.

I got up from the floor and took off the dress and placing it in the closet. I put on a dark maroon nightgown and collapsed on the bed. I cried for awhile before I stopped. I sat up slowly as I started to realize something.

The way I was acting on the dance floor and how I was on the balcony. The way I was staring at Edmund with a hurt look as I saw him and the blonde on the balcony near one another.

I suddenly realized why I was acting like this.

I was literally falling head over heels for Edmund.

I'm falling in love with him.

Oh freaking crap.

**A/n: Holy freaking crap I updated on time! And I'm supposed to get up early in eight hours to get ready for work. Oh well!**

**Okay so this is one of the dramatic moments that are going to happen in this story since it isn't all roses and unicorns. Whatever it's called which leads us to these questions: Is this a misunderstanding? What did Edmund wanted to say to Sophie? Will Sophie tell Edmund her feelings for him? All will be revealed in the next few chapters. **

**Also something happens to Sophie that may have Edmund coming to her rescue in the next chapter. What could it be? You just got to find out. You think I was going to give it away? I don't think so. **

**Don't forget to review! I feel like I'm losing my readers so let me know how I'm doing please! I thank each and every one of you for your support and patience! I'll try to update next week. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	12. Trouble is a Brewing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, only Sophie. **

**Chapter 12**

**Sophie**

I avoided Edmund for almost three days. Okay that sounded a bit overdramatic and not to mention childish, but I remained civil towards him but I couldn't be in the same room for three days with him. There we go. I wasn't avoiding him because of what I saw, well just a little bit of that but ever since my developing feelings for him, I didn't know what to do.

I know that Edmund had sincerely apologized for that night and I told him that there was nothing to apologize for and I did take it.

Now with me falling for him, it makes things a bit complicated.

I do want to tell him but I'm afraid on how he would react. I mean I still can't believe that I would fall for him. Hell it's a miracle that I've fallen for a guy. I've never had any interest in the guys at my school. Either I would see them as friends or they just weren't my type. I sometimes started to wonder if I did have a specific type for a guy.

Why must this be so confusing?

It was a late afternoon as I was in the armory room picking out a sword. I decided to go out for a ride in the fields and maybe some parts of the woods. I shifted the sword back and forth in my hands for a second before I put it through the belt loop and wrapped the belt around my waist on my grey and black dress.

"Sophie, what are you doing in here?" Lucy asked as she and Susan came in.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just looking for a sword" I replied.

"Going for a small ride?" Susan asked.

"Yeah I just need to clear my head" I said not looking up at them.

"I see. Sophie, I know that Edmund had apologized to you about what happened…."

"I know and I do feel awful on how I acted towards you when you saw me Susan" I apologized.

"It's not your fault but I've never seen Edmund looking so guilty" Susan said.

"Also you've been acting a bit strange" Lucy noted.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said.

"You can tell us. We won't say anything" Susan said.

I looked up at the Queens thinking if I should tell them about my recent mood. Hopefully they would understand.

"Okay" I breathed out as I shut the door. "The reason why I'm acting weird is that I've recently have feelings for Edmund."

"As in romantic feelings?" Lucy asked. I nodded.

"We're not surprised" Lucy said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you were but then again it was quite obvious from the way you two look at each other" Susan noted.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's just-"Susan was going to say but then we heard voices. It sounded like Edmund's and someone else's.

"Please don't tell him where I'm going" I pleaded.

"Will you at least be back for dinner?" she asked. I nodded quickly as I opened the other door. I gave a quick goodbye as I headed through the secret door that was in the room. I ran down the hallway towards the rose garden and ran towards the stables.

"Took you long enough" Buttercup said as I was getting her ready.

"Sorry I got held up" I said.

"Do they know where we'll be going?" she asked.

"I told them we're going for a ride. They don't have to know it's by the woods" I said as I led her out of the stables. I got up on the saddle as I took one last look at the castle before I rode off.

It was only just a ride, what could happen?

"Where are we anyways?" Buttercup asked later as we got to one part of the forest.

"I was here when I woke up the first time I came here" I replied.

"I see" she said as I got off the horse. "I remember checking to see if I had everything but I didn't have my cell phone."

I looked around the forest. I did made a note to myself to come out here to look for it and with everything going on recently, I never got a chance.

I walked around slowly as the wind blew into the trees. I shivered, cursing myself as I should've brought my sweater or a cloak or something. This what happens when I decided to wear a third quarter sleeved dress. I walked a little bit further away from Buttercup and with my hand on the handle of the sword.

All I heard was my footsteps and that was it. I made a frown as I stood there. I don't know where my phone was hell; I don't know where to begin to look. I may have misplaced it a few times before but never in my life had I lost a phone. I didn't know what to do.

I started to walk back when my foot hit something. I crouched down and moved some the dead branches away and saw something shining. I reached forward and grabbed it. My mouth dropped as I saw that I had my phone in my hands.

I started to laugh as I was overcoming with shock. I saw that my phone was off and I hit the power button to turn on but as soon as I saw the screen lit up, it went off.

Crap, either my phone broke or it's low on battery. I shoved the phone in the little pouch on my belt and decided to head back to Buttercup.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said as I was near her.

Just as I was mounting, I heard a branch snap and footsteps coming closer.

**Edmund POV**

"Has anyone seen Sophie?" I asked Caspian and Peter.

"I think she was with the girls before" Peter replied.

"Doing what?"

"Girl things I don't know" Peter mumbled.

It was getting near sunset and I haven't seen them since breakfast. I noticed how Sophie was acting different ever since that night. I had apologized to her and told her it was just a misunderstanding. She did say that she was fine and not to worry about it.

I also noticed how she was acting recently. It's like she was hiding something from me but I didn't know what it was. I wanted to talk to her about it but she was up to something as well.

Susan and Lucy came into the room later on. I noticed that she wasn't with them.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm glad you guys are here" Peter said. "I got word from our messenger that there had been a threat planning from Calorie and it came to us this morning."

"What's the threat about?" Susan asked.

"It said that we should give in to their negotiations otherwise they'll spring war on us" he replied.

"But I thought they were taken care of" I pointed out.

"Well apparently they weren't and from what I heard, they had their soldiers stake out in the woods if any of the Narnians comes across them they'll take them as prisoners" Caspian said.

I saw Susan and Lucy give each other horrified looks. "What is it?" I asked.

"Might as well tell them they have to know" Susan said.

"As if they weren't" Lucy said. "Susan and I ran into Sophie before."

"And?" I pressured. I had a gut feeling where this was going but I didn't want to be so sure.

"And she said she was going out for a ride" she continued.

"Do you know where?" I asked.

"She said didn't say she just wanted to clear her head" Lucy said.

"How long has she been gone?" Peter asked.

"For over an hour" Susan replied. "She said she was coming back for dinner and that would be over an hour ago."

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room. "Edmund where are you going?" Susan as she ran after me.

"To find Sophie" I replied as I ran into the armory and grabbed my sword.

I had to find her before something happens to her. I grabbed a cloak and ran towards the stables. I got Philip out of his stall and leaped up on his back.

"Do you know where Buttercup went with Sophie?" I asked as we ran out of the stables.

"I heard them saying about some part of the woods" he replied.

We took off as fast as we could. I could hope and pray to Aslan that she would be alright and unharmed.

**Sophie POV**

"Come on we better go" I said.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"I have a bad feeling something's going to happen" I replied.

We started to ride off after that. I couldn't help but fell my hands shaking as we were riding back. I wanted her to go faster but I didn't want to pressure her out.

The next thing I knew, Buttercup stopped short and she kicked the air and neighing while I let go of the reins and fell off. I landed on my left arm and cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't mean it" she said.

"No it's not your fault but seriously, what the hell" I said, groaning in pain. I touched my left shoulder and felt pain as I hissed.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" an eerie voiced asked as I looked up in horror.

Oh damn.

**A/n: I know I'm such a cliffy bitch LOL. Don't be surprised if you expect a few more of these in the future in this story. You have been warned. **

**So what's going to happen to Sophie? Will Edmund get to her in time? Will she have the guts to tell Edmund how she feels about him? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Actually I can answer the last one but the others well, you would have to wait at that in the next few chapters. **

**You know what to do! Thank you so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot to me!**

**A picture of Sophie will be posted on my blog hopefully this week. I'm debating on three pictures now so I'll let you know when the picture is up when I next update. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	13. Mixed Emotions in Overdrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 13**

**Sophie **

"Could she be the next daughter of eve?" one man asked.

"I don't know she could either be Narnian or Telmarine and we haven't seen those in months" the other man replied.

I looked at the two men as I rested my hand on the handle of my sword. I've never heard of those words unless there some gang names I wasn't aware of.

"Nah she has to be Narnian since I saw her outside the palace a few days ago" he said.

Hold up right there. "You were spying on me?" I asked.

"Oh look, she talks" he said. Um, no shit Sherlock.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't it that obvious love" he said, creeping closer to me. I took a few steps back away from them.

"No it isn't since I have no idea what the hell you're talking about" I said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what? Talk like I just did before? Well news flash, in case you're wondering I really don't care. I've had a bad few days and I don't need you two to hound on my ass about anything so if you two would mind letting me through that would be great and by the way as you can tell I don't give a rat's ass that you two try to scare me but it didn't work on me" I said.

Okay so the last part was a bit of a lie but what was I going to do? The men looked at each other after I gave my rant. Something was telling me to run, but I wasn't so sure on whether or not to trust my instincts.

"Where's the rope?"

"What for?"

"So we can bring the girl with us back to Calormen" he replied, rolling his eyes.

Ah, shit.

The man stepped forward with a rope and started to walk towards me. I felt a chill going through me as he came closer. I unsheathed my sword and place it in front of me.

Dear lord, don't make me miss.

I swung my sword and I kicked him down. The other man lunged forward and I drove my sword into something and when I pulled it out, I saw blood and my eyes went towards the dead man.

Holy crap, I killed someone.

I started to freak out and I ran towards Buttercup. I jumped on her back and rode out of there as fast as we went. We flew past the trees as she galloped. I looked back and saw that one of them was hot on our trail.

Why the hell did I ride out here?

"How far along do we have?" I asked.

"Hopefully not far" she replied.

We got to a clearing and I could still hear them coming closer. I jumped off of Buttercup and tossed the belt on to her saddle and strapped it on the saddle.

"Buttercup listen to me. Go back the castle and get help" I instructed her.

"Sophie I don't think it's wise for me to leave you out here alone" she said.

"I know and I'm probably going to kick my ass over it later but I don't want you getting hurt. Please, just do this for me" I pleaded.

She looked at me before she sighed. "Be careful" she said.

I nodded as she took off running. I looked behind me and sure enough there was the man himself. He jumped off his horse as I raised my sword in the air.

"Defensive are we?" he asked taking a few steps towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"What I was sent to fetch for" he replied.

He lunged at me but I managed to block him off with my sword. I saw him pull his sword out and we began to fight. I've managed to block his attacks while he did the same to me. I kicked him in the stomach and decided right then it was the perfect time to run.

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I was dying to get out of there and let the others know what happened. I hope Buttercup managed back there alive.

Just as I was about to jump over a log, I felt my foot getting stuck on something which made me trip. I tried to get back up but someone stopped me from doing so.

"Now, now why did you have to make this difficult?" he pulled me up from the ground roughly as I hissed in pain as he grabbed my left arm.

"I'm afraid that I have no other choice" he said.

I struggled to get out of his grasp but he held on tighter. Just as he began to gag me, an arrow flew past us and everything was going on in slow motion.

The man letting me go and I was losing my balance.

I was flying over a tiny cliff that was behind me.

I was tumbling down the cliff and I landed in the water.

I was floating until I gathered enough strength to float back up. I was swimming up towards the surface and gasped for air. I was floating down the river as I tried to swim with my one good arm while my other arm was throbbing in pain.

All I could hear was voices and shouting. I went under water again and by the time I resurfaced, I saw a big rock and I swam over and held on tight. I counted to three mentally as I pulled myself out of the water and l lied on the ground.

I was breathing heavy as I was trying to catch my breath. I heard voices coming closer and stayed where I was lying.

"Oh thank Aslan Sophie."

"Edmund?" I asked hoarsely. I looked up and I saw him kneeling towards me and helping me up and then out of nowhere he pulled me into a hug tightly. I saw him take his cloak off and draped it around me as he held on to me again.

"Thank goodness you had us worried" Edmund whispered as his grip got a bit tighter.

I winced in pain as I saw Peter, Susan and Caspian coming towards us. "Where's Lucy?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Back at the castle" Peter said.

"And Buttercup?"

"She's safe."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I said as tears came down my cheeks.

"It's not your fault" Susan said. "You had no idea this was going to happen."

"We better get back and figure out a plan" Peter said as the five of us climbed up the small hill with Edmund never leaving my side.

We made it over to the horses when Edmund stopped and took one look at me. He helped me up on Philip as I wrapped my arms around his waist tight as we rode back in silence.

I sat in silence as I was getting checked over. It turned out I bruised my left shoulder bad and I did sprained my wrist when I fell off of the horse. But with help of the healing cordial, it was back to itself and the bruise was slowly fading away. Edmund wouldn't leave my side as if this whole thing was his fault.

We left the infirmary and walked down the hallway in silence. I kept my head down while I felt eyes on me and I can pretty tell whose eyes they belong to.

"Oh Sophie thank god you're alright" I heard Lucy say to me as we ran into her in the hall. She pulled me into a hug as I returned one as well.

"Yeah I guess you can call it luck" I said softly.

"You wish" I heard Edmund mumbled. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed at him while Lucy gave him a dirty look. What the hell was his problem?

"Dinner's going to be served in a few minutes, Susan just wanted me to let you two know" she said.

"I don't think I'll be joining you guys" I said.

"Is something wrong? Are you ill?"

"No I'm not but I don't have much of an appetite" I replied.

"But you have to eat something" Edmund insisted.

"I don't think so" I said. "Knowing me, it would be my luck that I ruin dinner."

"That's not what I meant…." Edmund started to say but I cut him off.

"Oh like you didn't mean how it was luck that I almost got captured? What's next? You're going to say how it's my fault that I went riding by myself and got you guys in shit's creek? Maybe it would be better off if I should've left the day I came here" I said coldly.

"Soph, you really don't mean it" Lucy said while Edmund continued to look at me.

"I don't know. I really don't know anymore. I'm sorry I won't be joining you for dinner. Excuse me." I walked around Lucy as I left her and Edmund in the hallway with their eyes on me.

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I took off the wet dress and tossed it on the chair. I threw on the tank top I found in my closet and my gym shorts. I zipped up my sweatshirt and sat on the armchair which was near the balcony window.

I couldn't stop the tears that were coming down my face as I cried. I cried for my parents, Jason surprisingly, Jane, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Caspian and Edmund. I covered my mouth so I would try to contain the sobs that were being let out so no one would hear me.

For the first time since I've been in Narnia, I was missing home.

**A/n: I feel bad for Sophie now. I bet you guys do too. **

**Next chapter I think you guys will be happy for. There will be some drama but at the end I think you guys will be happy. **

**Don't forget to review! They mean a lot and I thank you guys once again for your support and patience! I'll try to update next week pending on my work schedule since I'm working almost every day and I'm lucky enough to have either two or three days off!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	14. Letting it out and Sealed with a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 14**

**Sophie**

I frowned in the mirror as I took one look at the bruise. It was going away I'm assuming it's taking its sweet little time in doing so. I wiped my eyes and I had a feeling my sleeves are already wet.

The sun was starting to set so I'm guessing dinner is over by now. I did hear voices earlier outside of my room, but I didn't pay attention to whose they belonged to. I saw that I looked like I've been crying for days meanwhile I have cried for almost a few hours. My eyes were puffy and I was glad that I didn't wear any makeup on my eyes.

I decided to go down to the beach and just be by myself for awhile. It's not like I was going back in the woods anytime soon. I grabbed my sweatshirt I left my room and shut the door as I tossed my hood on my head and headed downstairs; trying to go unnoticed towards the door which led outside downstairs.

By the time I got outside, it was starting to get a little cool. I didn't care that I was wearing shorts at this point. I walked through the rose garden and down the little path that lead to the hill which lead to the beach. I jogged a little bit as I got down the hill. I made it down there without a scratch which is a shock.

The waves were coming in back and forth as I made it to the shore line. The sand was soft underneath my feet as I walked towards the ocean. I dipped my feet on the wet area from the waves and I felt the water tickling my feet. I closed my eyes as I unzipped my sweatshirt and tossed it behind me.

I walked back towards where I tossed the sweatshirt and lied on the sand, resting my head on my sweatshirt. I stared up at the sky, just letting my mind wander off as I thought about what I'd experienced in Narnia as I was trying to calm down.

This whole experience has been well; I don't know how to describe it. It had it good moments, some weird moments and a few bad moments but it was definitely a roller coaster ride I'll tell you that much.

I sat up being restless as I am, and stared out at the ocean. I felt a few tears coming down my face as I remembered the events from earlier.

How could I've known that those men were somehow related to Calormen?

How was I supposed to know that they were after people from Narnia who went in the woods?

Why were they doing it?

So many questions with very little or no answers. I mean I did know that Narnia and Calormen weren't getting along recently but this was getting out of control.

And if a war broke out because of my stupidity, then we're screwed.

I rested my chin on my arms as they hugged my knees. Who knew that my life would end up like this?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something heading in my direction. I didn't really care who it was since I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone or hear anything from them for that matter. I was certainly in no mood for a lecture that's for sure.

"I knew you would be here" a voice said. I looked up and saw it was Edmund coming towards me and he was standing over me.

"How did you find me?" I asked, turning my attention back to the water.

"I saw you walking out of the castle when I was heading to see you" he replied. "And the fact that I knew it was your special place to go to get away from everything."

"Where else would I be?" I asked distantly.

"You were missed at dinner" he said.

I simply shrugged as I continued to stare ahead. "Soph, what I said before I didn't mean it" he said.

"I wouldn't be surprised" I said.

"You could've been hurt or worse" he said.

"And you don't think I know that?" I snapped angrily at him.

"Calm down…"

"You have no right to tell me to calm down" I said as I stood up from my spot and started to walk away from him.

"Well, with the way you're acting these days what else do you want me to say?" he asked as he caught up with me. "Sophie, tell me what's wrong."

With one look at him, I started with the tears all over again. "I screwed it up didn't I?" I asked.

"Screwed what?" he asked confusingly.

"The whole Narnia and Calormen war crap whatever it's going on" I replied.

"You didn't do anything wrong" he said.

"Yes I did!" I yelled. "If I didn't go in those woods, I wouldn't have killed that guy and almost drowned. Ever since I came here, I tried nothing but my best to fit in with you guys and either I do something different that I get weird looks from people or I do it wrong and I feel that it's my fault."

I looked out at the ocean again before I looked over at Edmund. "You know what really sucks? You, Caspian and your siblings have done nothing but being nice to me since I've been here" I said.

"Except I was being an arse to you" he said. I smiled a little at that memory. "But there is something else that's bothering you also, right?"

I nodded. I felt a finger underneath my chin as I looked up at him. His dark eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't help but try and figure out what they were trying to say.

"Please tell me what it is" he pleaded.

I wanted to so bad but I don't know how he would react. Never in my life would I have to tell a guy how I feel about them, especially being in this situation. I mean, how would I know if he doesn't have the same feelings as me. I was so screwed up.

"Ever since the summer ball" I said. He waited for me to finish. "I, well, um I've sort of…"

"Well…"

The words were at the tip of my tongue but they wouldn't come out. They were right there but it just wouldn't come out.

"You know what forget it" I said, breaking away from him. I jogged over to get my sweatshirt. I couldn't do this. I don't know why I'm backing out but I just can't do it.

"You can't just start to talk about something and walk away" Edmund said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Gee I'm sorry but I guess it wouldn't matter if I was going to tell anyways" I snapped.

"What in the bloody hell, Sophie you need to stop acting like a child" he said, walking towards he when we're almost close to each other.

"Well maybe if you would stop worrying about me then I wouldn't have to act like one" I said.

"What the…"

"You think that I would somehow get seriously hurt or killed. I'm capable of taking care of myself. But everywhere I look, you're there almost all the time. I mean don't get me wrong, you're kind, understanding, strong, trustworthy to me at least and maybe just a little bit overprotective of me and trust me I would know, I've seen it before. But there are times it's like why would you hang around me when I have absolutely no idea how this world functions and I'm just so different here. I mean I'm just a punk gothic freak who has no clue on how to survive in this world let alone-"

My rant was cut off as Edmund stepped towards me, cupped my face into his hands and pressed his lips on mine making me drop my sweatshirt.

**A/n: Just so there won't be any confusion the 'punk gothic freak' bit is Sophie's words. Though back in times like Narnia they would never say those words but it's just Sophie's way of saying it out on frustration. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I bet you guys were wondering when the hell they were going to kiss? So they did but what will happen afterwards that will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**You know what to do! Reviews make me happy and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	15. Confessions on the Beach

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia, I own Sophie. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 15**

**Sophie**

_Oh my god, he's kissing me! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Wait, what do I do?_

_Kiss him back you idiot!_

Those thoughts were in my mind as I stood there as Edmund was kissing me. I grabbed his arms and my eyes closed as I returned the kiss. It felt weird but exciting at the same time. We pulled apart after a second and we rested our foreheads on one another.

"Wow" I breathed out, wearing a stupid grin on my face.

"I guess that's one way to shut you up" he said. I rolled my eyes as we separated. I went to grab my sweatshirt and tossed it on me. I was going to head back when I felt Edmund's hand intertwine with mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sophie, you're not a freak" he said. I started to say something but he put his finger on my lips, hushing me so I let him continue. "You're not a freak and you are very different from any girl I've met and trust me when I speak the truth."

Where was he getting at?

"Then why did you kiss me? Not that I didn't enjoy it but I did and I just wanted to know why did you do it?" I asked.

"I kissed you because I wanted to do that since the ball but it didn't happen. Sophie as much as it hard to admit it but I've think I'm falling for you" he said.

"You are?" I asked incredulously. So I wasn't the only one!

"Yeah ever since I first saw you" he replied with a shy smile.

"Then why did you act like you did when you met me?" I asked.

"In all honesty, I didn't want anyone to notice how I was staring at you. Sophie you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You have a personality that I would never think any girl would have. You're kind, smart though at times I do question your sanity at times, understanding, unique and really sometimes…" he admitted.

"Opinioned?" I asked finishing his sentence.

"That too and not to mention beautiful" he replied.

"Oh Ed" I said with a small smile. "So where does this leave us now?"

"I want us to be more than friends. Today just made me realize how much I would lose if something happened to you. If you got hurt or worse, I wouldn't know what to do" he said.

"But what about when I have to go back home?" I asked. While I was flattered about his confession, I had to look at the realistic of things.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned away from him before I let a few stray tears fell. "What happens after I fulfill that prophecy and I have to go back home? What's going to happen to us then?" I asked.

I felt his hands on me and he turned me around so I could face him. "Let's worry about that when it comes. I can't hide my feelings for you any longer. Sophie, please be with me" he said.

I only stared at him for awhile in shock. I could not believe he had these feelings for me. Of course me being the blind one I've never noticed. Then again, he never knew my feelings for him until I yelled it at him. But what happens if I do winding up going back home? Will I forget about everything and him?

I only live once and I guess I should live in the moment. Who knows when I'll get another chance like this?

"Okay" I breathed out. His grin grew wider as he scooped me into his arms and kissed me. I eagerly returned the kiss as we kissed on the beach. We pulled away and I looked over his shoulder and I saw the sun setting.

"I never knew that the sunset here was beautiful" I said. Edmund looked over and he saw it with his arm still around me.

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you" he said, kissing my head. I smiled but then I let go of him as I yawned.

"You mind if we head back inside?" I asked.

"Not at all love" he replied as he wrapped an arm around my waist. We didn't let go of each other as we headed up the hill. I couldn't believe this was happening. I felt like I was on cloud nine and it was sure a definite cloud that's for sure.

"Come on not one girl you fancied however you called it back when you ruled?" I asked. We wounded up in my room and on the sofa. I had a blanket around me as Edmund sat next to me with his arm still around my waist as I leaned on his shoulder.

"I mean there were a few that I did have interest but they never worked out" he replied.

"Not even that blonde girl from the ball?" I asked. I had to ask, I've never really got that part of the story since I've spent that time trying to forget about it. Of course curiosity got the best of me as always.

"She was just a girl that was flirting with Peter before and she somehow found me" he replied. "And besides, I was attracted to a certain brown short haired girl."

I rolled my eyes but had a small smile on my face. He then kissed me on the cheek and pulled me closer to him.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Surely you've had men after you" Edmund replied.

"Well, sort of" I said.

"Go on and spill it" he said.

"Sheesh must be so pushy?" I asked. "There was a guy who tried to kiss me."

"What happened?"

"I punched him in the nose and got sent to the principal's office" I replied. I looked over and saw that his eyebrows were raised.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't like him and he did it on a dare" I said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh I don't know I was around seven" I said.

"You were seven?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah and I got in trouble for it. I think the guy did get in more trouble than me if I remember" I said. "Believe me Edmund, between the time you lived in and the time I live, it's changed a lot."

"Clearly" he said.

I leaned my head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I felt a hand on mine I looked over at him. "You feeling alright love?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired" I replied. I let out a yawn but covered it immediately. I was about get up when I heard a knock on my door.

"I could tell whoever it is to go away" Edmund suggested.

"Flattering but I would feel bad" I said.

"Do you want me to answer it? You look like you're about to fall asleep on me" he said.

"It doesn't matter" I said. He got up and went towards the door while I lied back and felt my eyes closing and I fell asleep.

**Edmund POV**

I opened up the door and was surprised to see Lucy standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same thing" she replied.

"I was talking to Sophie" I replied. I didn't want her to know about Sophie and me just yet.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

"Yeah she and I were talking about what happened today" I said.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she came back and the way you acted towards her most likely made her upset" she replied.

"Look I did apologize to her and we're just talking that's it" I said.

"Okay but the both of you should get some rest. I know she probably feels overwhelmed and tired from today" she said.

"Don't worry we will" I said.

Lucy nodded as we bid our goodnights and she left. I went back in the room and closed the door. "Don't worry it was only Lucy checking up on us" I said.

I stopped when I saw Sophie curled up on the couch, fast asleep with the blanket only half on her. I smiled at the sight of her as I walked over and picked her up. She only moved but didn't wake up thankfully.

I carried her towards her bed and laid her down. I put the blanket she had on her and stared at her for awhile, letting my mind go adrift. I couldn't believe that how one minute we were just friends and now we're together. I pushed some of her hair out of her face and touch her cheek.

It was only one second that when I saw her fall off that cliff earlier, I thought that those seconds were at a time still and I lost her forever until I saw where she was swimming and I followed with Susan behind me.

I felt myself getting tired as I let out a yawn. I kissed Sophie's forehead and stroked her cheek lovingly before I left her room for the night.

**A/n: So now they're together. I bet you guys are happy about that. How many of you wanted that to happen since the beginning? I had to let the relationship build up a bit before anything exclusive happens. **

**Just a few notes on my other two Narnia stories: For those who are waiting an update on the King and the Surfer, I'll have it done hopefully before the week is done. I'm just having a little bit of the problem with writing the chapter so it'll be done. **

**For Crazy Adventure, an update will HOPEFULLY happen tomorrow night. I am almost done with it, but I am having a bit trouble with the ending since I don't want it to be crappy. **

**Anyways, that's it for my little announcement and my rant so I'll leave you guys to review! You guys are amazing with your reviews and I don't mind the critiques you guys give I do learn by them and try to make it better. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	16. Trying to Cope with the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Narnia, I own Sophie and I do own a copy of the Narnia videogame I got for Christmas three years ago and that's it. **

**Chapter 16**

**Sophie**

"Soph, come on wake up" I heard a voice saying to me the next morning.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to wake up. I took a peak and I could see Edmund sitting on my bed.

"Around eight" I heard Edmund's voice saying.

"Get me later on it's too early" I said, burying my face in my pillow.

"Don't make me try and wake you up" he said.

"I'd like to see you try" I mumbled. Oh I wish I hadn't said those words. The next thing I knew, I felt a body on my bed and I felt someone tickling my sides.

"Ah, s-stop Edmund, w-what the hell?" I shrieked as I was now awake and I saw his face with a mischievous grin on his face as he tickled me.

"You said you want to see me try to wake you up" he said.

"Yeah but not like this! Ed, s-stop I can't take it" I said, laughing.

"Say uncle and I'll stop" he said.

"In your dreams" I said as he slowed the tickling down. He looked at me with love in his eyes as he kissed me on the lips. I sat up, returning the kiss as well. As soon as we pulled away, I saw that he was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a pair of black pants on and black boots while I was still in my clothes from last night.

"When did you get up?" I asked

"Awhile ago" he replied as he got off of me.

"Where's Lilly?"

"She was in here before. She got your outfit ready and just wanted you to be ready for breakfast" he replied.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and washed up. I looked in the mirror and applied some eyeliner on me and I put my hair up in a ponytail. I saw that there was a dress hanging on the rack in the bathroom.

I tossed on some undergarments and I put on the dress. It was a white top that had a black bodice on and a dark green skirt that went down towards my ankles. It showed off my shoulders and a little bit of my cleavage but it wasn't too bad.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edmund almost dropped his jaw as soon as he saw me.

"What is it? Did my makeup get messed up?" I asked as I zipped up my boots. They looked more worn out than ever and I made a small note to myself to buy new boots at some point.

"No it's not that" he said. I looked at him weirdly before he pressed his lips on to mine.

"That's my good morning kiss to you" he said.

"And you couldn't do that when you gave me that wakeup call?" I asked with a half smile.

"Nope I just wanted to save that up until now" he said.

Edmund linked his hand with mine as we walked towards the dining hall. I couldn't help but have a nervous feeling inside my stomach. I'd just realized that no one knows about us just yet and I was afraid that we would have to hide it from them. Not only that I almost got killed but the fact that I'm dating their brother and friend I wouldn't know what they would think.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked me as we were closer to the dining hall.

"What if they don't like us, you know…"

"Being together?"

"Yeah I don't know how else to put it" I said, turning away from him.

"Hey" he said, lifting my face so I can meet his eyes. "I'm sure Su and Lucy are going to be happy but then again, they had a hunch about it and Caspian wouldn't mind."

"But what about Peter?" I asked warily.

"Leave him to me" he replied. "Sophie, try not to worry too much."

"I'll try" I said. Edmund pressed his lips on to my forehead before we entered the dining hall. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand tightly as we walked in.

"I'm glad you could make it you two" Susan said. "We missed you at dinner yesterday Sophie."

"Yeah and I do want to apologize for missing dinner" I said as I sat down.

"It's no worry" she said. "We understood how you were feeling."

I nodded as I grabbed some toast on my plate. I started to nibble on some of it since it was quiet for awhile.

"So Sophie, are you feeling alright after what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I guess I mean, I didn't mean for anyone to worry about me I had absolutely no idea what was happening in those woods" I said.

"If you don't mind me asking" Peter said.

"Peter now it's not a good time" Susan warned him.

"I just want to know what were you doing out in the woods in the first place" he said.

"No Su its okay he was bound to know and so were you guys" I said. "I was riding in the woods and I went back to the place where I first came here. I hoped that I would find my cell phone; which I did and I was coming back here."

"So you went out not only out for a ride but you were looking for your phone" Peter said.

"Yeah why is that a problem?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Peter, maybe you should save the questions for later" Lucy said.

I gave Lucy a grateful look before I continued my breakfast while the others were making some small talk. I felt a squeeze on my hand as I looked over to my right saw Edmund giving me a small smile. I only gave him a half of smile and we finish breakfast along with some more small talk.

I picked up the book and held it with the other book in the library later that afternoon. Susan was with some other lady in waiting whoever they were called, Peter and Caspian went over to Calormen to work things out and Edmund and Lucy were somewhere in the castle.

I walked over to one of the armchairs and sat on one of them. I picked up one of the books and I started to flip the pages aimlessly before I stared out the window. It was a cloudy day outside and I hoped that the sun would at least come out sometime.

The pages stopped flipping as I landed on the section about Calormen. Oh the irony.

I curled up and started to read about them. As I was reading, I started to see why there were some problems with each other sort of speak. Calormen wanted to take over Narnia back in the Golden Age and they wanted to take over the countries that are surrounded by them.

Now I think the problem has gotten pretty bad now that they're capturing people in the woods left and right for unknown reasons. While I was lucky enough not to be taken away, I do feel bad for those who haven't been so lucky.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders as I was reading. "Hi Ed" I said.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"For one thing, I don't think Caspian would do that to me and I'm not attracted to your brother" I said, looking up at him as he sat on the arm rest next to me.

"What are you reading?"

"About Calormen" I replied. "I do have the history of Narnia to read so I would know what happened and what not and also to be prepared in case something was to happen."

"I don't think nothing to extreme would happen" he said.

"How do you know that? In case you forgotten, I almost got caught and locked up" I said.

"You don't think I know that?" he snapped. I was taken aback by his tone. His eyes soften as he saw me cringe away a bit. "I'm sorry love."

"Don't worry about it" I said. I looked at him a bit closely and I could tell something else was bothering him. "Ed, don't tell me you're feeling guilty about what happened."

"If I was there, I would've prevented it from happening. I would've protected you but I didn't" he said. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly like he did this morning in return.

"Edmund, you couldn't predict this. There was no way you could've known that it was going to happen" I said. "You can't blame yourself over my stupidity. I didn't even know and there was no way we could've predicted this was going to happen."

He looked over at me before he slid next to me on the armchair since it fitted both of us. "But I heard about it and I thought of you. Sophie, if you would've gotten hurt or worse, I wouldn't forgive myself."

I looked at him with a sad smile before I kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "Ed, I'm here. I'm safe and you guys came before any damage was done. You have to remember that and besides, I almost kicked his ass with a hurt arm" I said.

"I guess you're right. How did I ever get so lucky to have you?" he said, pulling me closer.

"I don't know but you're stuck with me" I said.

He smiled as he pressed his lips on to mine softly. I sighed as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away and looked at him before he held me close.

"Sometimes I don't know what _I _did to deserve you" I said.

I pulled him closer and we kissed for awhile before we pulled apart a bit. He looked in my eyes with such love and I couldn't help but push some of his hair out of his eyes. We continued to stare at each other for awhile as if no one was in the library.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Well, almost no one.

We looked up and saw that Susan was standing there with an amused but shocked look on her face.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I'm three days late in updating. This chapter was giving me such writer's block that I didn't know what to do! So I just made this into a filler. Don't worry; I'll get my groove back soon. **

**The King and the Surfer will be updated soon, I promise you! I'm still searching for what Sophie looks like. **

**Other than that, just let me know what you think of the chapter! Thank you so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot to me and I'll try and update as early as next week!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	17. Riding towards Lantern Waste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own a copy of the Magician's Nephew, (long story I'll explain more in the author's note). I do own Sophie so that should count!**

**Chapter 17**

**Sophie**

"I hope I'm not seeing double" Susan said.

I for once was speechless. Edmund noticed my feeling and grasped on to my hand. I couldn't stop the blush that was coming to my cheeks.

"Well, um you see…"

"I just want to know how long have you two been together?"

"Since yesterday" Edmund mumbled.

She looked at us for a long time before a small smile broke out on her face. "I must say I'm not surprised" she said.

"You aren't?" I asked incredulously.

"I knew something was going on between you two. It just had to take time for you two to figure it out" she said.

"So that means you're fine with me dating him?" I asked, pointing towards Edmund.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know" I mumbled.

"But Sophie" she said. I stood up from my place on the chair to face her. "I do want to know the details of how it happened."

I smiled a little at her. "I'll tell you later but you think you can keep it on the down low for awhile until I tell the others?" I asked.

"No problem but don't keep them in the dark for too long" she said.

"What did you come here for anyways?" Edmund asked.

"I came here to see where you two were and that lunch will be in a few hours" she said.

"Would you guys mind if I miss lunch just for today?" I asked.

"Is there anything wrong?" Edmund asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine it's just that I'm still full from this morning" I replied.

"But you hardly ate any breakfast" Susan said.

"I had toast does that count?" I asked sheepishly. "Don't worry I'm fine, really."

"Okay but I do hope we'll talk tonight" she said.

"We will, trust me" I said. With that said, she left us alone. I collapsed on to Edmund's lap without realizing it until I felt his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ed I'm fine, it's no big deal" I replied.

"But-"

"It's no big deal" I said assuringly. "I'm fine I'll have an apple if that makes you happy."

"True but you should at least have a decent meal" he said.

"That's what dinner is for, right?" I asked. I grabbed the books and laid them on my lap. I stared at them for awhile before something came to mind.

"You're going to read them?" Edmund asked.

"Maybe later" I replied. "I was just going to go down to the stables and see the horses. I feel bad about how I ditched Buttercup yesterday."

"Why don't I go with you?"

"You don't have to" I said, getting up from my spot. I started to walk towards the door when I heard footsteps from behind and arms wrapped around my waist.

"I want to" he said, pressing a kiss on the bottom of my neck.

"Alright, if you want to come, you're more than welcomed to" I said.

Edmund and I walked over towards my room to drop them off. I put them on the desk nearby the window and I accidentally knocked over my bag which most of its contents fell out. I started to shove some of them in my bag when I grabbed my house key. As I picked it up, I took a closer look at it.

"Ed what does this look like to you?" I asked.

"That my dear is a key" he replied.

"I know that smartass" I said, rolling my eyes. "I mean does this key look different to you?"

He took my key and studied it for a minute before he gave it back. "It looks like any key to me, why?"

"I don't know. It looks different from before when I last saw it" I replied. I shrugged before I shoved it back in the bag. "Maybe I'm going crazy and seeing things."

"You're not crazy" he said. "How about we go for a ride?"

"Before lunch?"

"Sure we'll try and make it back in time and if not, we'll have a late lunch" Ed said. "Besides I do want to show you something."

"Okay" I said. Edmund grinned almost too widely as he took my hand and led me towards the stables.

It was early afternoon when Edmund and I set out into the woods. At first I was a little nervous after what happened but then I realized that Edmund was coming with me so things will be fine. I hope.

We rode for awhile in silence. I don't recognize this part of the woods as we rode. I wanted to ask him where he was taking me, but knowing him he would want to keep it a secret.

"Well, here we are" Edmund said as we stopped.

I saw him get off of Philip and I remained on Buttercup until I slowly made my way down. I looked around and we were in some sort of clearing. Yep, I was so unfamiliar with this place.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're at Lantern Waste" he said.

"Lantern Waste of what?"

He chuckled as he walked over towards me. "That's what the place is called" he said. "And that's one of my titles."

"Wait, that's a title?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No" I replied. We only walked a few steps before we stopped a few feet in front of something.

"See that long pole right over there?" he asked, pointing something not far from where we are.

"Yeah" I said.

"That was the lamppost me, Lucy Susan and Peter saw when we came to Narnia" he replied.

"You're showing me a lamppost?" I asked. "Was it like a time portal or something like that?"

"It was like a gateway from the wardrobe to here. The last time we went through there was when we were out hunting over 1300 years ago we saw a stag and we followed it to here and the next thing we knew, we were going through the trees and we came back through the wardrobe as kids" he said.

I laid my hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter. "Do you guys ever think of going back home now that you're here?" I asked.

"To be honest, I think we're happier here than back home" he replied.

"That's how I feel too" I said. "I do miss home but I feel happy here for some reason."

I felt his arms wrapping my waist and his face burying into my neck. We stayed like that for awhile just the two of us, minus the horses eating grass not far from us.

"So are we going to ride a bit more or head back?" I asked.

"Whichever works for you love," he replied.

"Obviously that doesn't help" I said.

"And why not?"

"We could go anywhere but I don't want to face the wrath of Susan when we get back if we missed lunch" I pointed out.

"I told you I got it covered" he said, staring into my eyes. "Sophie let it just be the two of us for now and I do hope Peter and Caspian come back from Calormen soon."

"You don't think we're going to war, don't you?" I asked worriedly.

"I hope not and if anything happens; I'll do whatever it takes to protect you" he said.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or your siblings and Caspian" I said. "If anything happens to either one of you, it'll be my fault."

"No it won't" he said firmly. "Nothing will happen to any of us."

With that said, he pressed his lips on to mine. I held on to him as if I wouldn't let go of him. We stayed that way until we got back to the horses and rode around the Western Woods, as I found out until we made our way back towards Cair Paravel.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! Hopefully now I'll get back on track with updating until I go back to school. **

**Since I'm going to incorporate Calormen in my story I am doing research from Wiki and I recently started buying the Narnia book series so I would know what I'm talking about most of the time LOL. Any help would be appreciated if you want! I would be grateful for it! **

**Don't forget to review! I tried my best with this chapter so I hope you guys liked it. I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	18. Girls Just Want to Have fun Until

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis owns them or Girls Just Want to have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. I do own Sophie. **

**Chapter 18**

**Sophie**

We made it back after we rode in the woods. We were getting the horses settled in when I saw that the sun was almost halfway up in the sky. I could smell the flowers from the gardens and the smell of the stables as we got off the horses and they were led inside. I stared up at the sky and saw that the sun out bright as ever for an afternoon.

Edmund and I headed back towards the castle and by the time we got in, we were greeted by a dryad who wanted Edmund to attend some matters. I could tell he felt bad leaving me since we had plans but if he had to attend some things then that's what he had to do.

"Go on, Ed, I'll grab an apple or something" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and besides, I got some reading to do" I replied. I stood up on my toes to kiss him on the lips. When I started to leave, I felt a tug on my wrist and I looked behind me and saw Edmund pulling me into another kiss. We then parted ways when I headed upstairs and he went somewhere in the castle.

I got to my room and flopped on the bed. I grabbed one of the books and my IPOD and plugged the headphones in my ears. I put my IPOD on shuffle as I started to glance at the words on the pages as I read.

As I was reading, I let my mind wander off as I listened to the music that's playing in my headphones. I glanced at the book as I was reading. I marked the page as I closed the book and looked up at the ceiling. I played with my IPOD and browsed through some videos I remember making with Jane and a few of our friends. Well, it was more of my friends than hers since they didn't like her that much but was civil to one another.

I found a video of the four of us dancing around to Girls Just want to have Fun by Cyndi Lauper. I remembered that day and I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in my life.

I mean don't get me wrong I do miss my friends, but being here I guess made me want to stay now. I mean, I hope I get to stay or something. I wasn't sure.

A sly smile was on my face as I scrolled through the songs. If I was going to somehow make myself occupied then so be it. I tossed the book on the nightstand as I found the song.

The next thing I knew, I was singing to Girls Just Want to have fun badly.

_I come home; in the middle of the night  
>my mother said when you're going to live your life right<br>Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
>Oh girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun._

I got off the bed and started to dance a little at first which then led to me dancing like an idiot.

_The phone rings; in the middle of the night  
>my father yells what you're going to do with your life?<br>Oh Daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls just want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have._

_That all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the work day is done  
>Girls- they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun._

I danced around the room more lively as I was listening to the song. For some weird unknown reason, I don't know where the energy came from but I didn't mind it. My hair fell out of its bun and it went in front of my hair. I couldn't believe that it grew almost past my shoulders. I noticed in the mirror reflection my door opened a little bit. I probably left it open and didn't even realized it.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her from the rest of the world" I sang out loud horribly. "I want to be that walks in the sun oh girls just want to have fun."

I spun around and screamed a little when I slipped on the floor. To my shock, Lucy and Susan were standing by the doorway, laughing as I paused my IPOD and took out my headphones.

"I'm glad you liked my show" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry we were walking past here when we heard you singing" Susan said, calming down.

"Yeah I um, got distracted" I said. I fixed my hair a bit as I stood in my place.

"I see" Lucy said.

"So were you going to tell?"

"Tell what?" Lucy asked. If Susan wants to know, then Lucy is going to know also.

"Might as well let you know on how Edmund and I got together" I replied. I sat on the bed as I told the girls what happened after I almost got caught by the guards or whoever they were. I told them from the time I went up to my room to the time me and Ed were on the beach, practically yelling at each other up to the part when I had a small breakdown up to where out of nowhere he kissed me and our confession to one another.

"Wow" they said as I was done.

"And that's how it happened" I said.

"No wonder he was in your room last night" Lucy said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry about that. I thought it was some messenger or something" I said.

"No worries" she said.

"So what's going on with you two now that you're courting?" Susan asked.

"Courting what?" I asked confusingly.

"Courting you know…"

"Oh you mean dating?" I asked. I had no idea that dating even had another word. Then again, I wasn't around here so I wouldn't know.

"We're taking slowly seeing how things are well, you know" I replied.

"Yes I could tell he really cares for you since he first saw you."

"Yeah I mean whenever I'm around him now as cheesy and corny as it sounds, it's like a whole different feeling now" I said.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Susan asked.

"Well no I did get kissed" I replied.

"By who?" Lucy asked.

"Some guy named Dylan. He kissed me and then I got in trouble for it" I replied.

"Why?"

"Because after he did that, I punched him in the face" I replied sheepishly.

"Sophie that's un lady like. Why would you hit someone?" Susan chided.

"He did it on a dare I have a good reason plus I was seven" I said.

"Would it be hard to just walk away?"

"No cause he shouldn't have done it in the first place. Besides, he was a horrible kisser anyways" I said. We started laughing at that point. I don't know why but hey, I had a good reason for it.

We left my room and decided to head out in the gardens until we ran into a centaur. He told us that Susan and Lucy were wanted in the study and that Peter and Caspian returned. I was about to venture out in the gardens when I was told I was wanted as well. I looked at Susan and Lucy who shrugged as they had no idea what was going on.

This was a first.

We headed up towards the second floor and in the study when we walked in a heated discussion. I saw Peter sitting at the desk while Edmund was standing by the window and Caspian was neat the desk. I could tell that whatever it was going on, it wasn't good from the look on their faces.

"What happened?" Susan asked. She and Lucy walked forward while I stood by the doorway awkwardly with my arms over my chest. Edmund saw me and walked over and pulling me into the room and stood next to me almost protectively wrapping arm around my waist.

What the hell is going on?

"Caspian and I found out about that Calormen still wants to take over Narnia" Peter said.

"What?"

"Yep and apparently Tisorc isn't making it easy" Caspian said.

"But what does he want that's he's making his people go in the woods and capturing people?" Lucy asked.

"Something and he thinks we have it but we've told him we don't and unless he gets it, then he won't stop taking people" Caspian replied.

"But what could he want so bad that he's willing to take the people of Narnia?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. There's something he wants that's hiding somewhere in the woods and from what I was told, in order to have it, someone must access it and give it to them" Peter replied.

Something in my body was telling me something wasn't right. I couldn't tell what and I was scared to know and I didn't want to ask. I saw Peter staring in my direction with a worried expression and I noticed that everyone else had the same look and Edmund's grip on me got tighter.

"T-They want me? That's why I almost got taken away yesterday?" I asked softly.

"I'm so sorry Sophie" Peter said.

Well that's just freaking great.

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun! Wonder what's going to happen next? You need to find out by sticking around. Come on, you think I was going to give it away? I don't think so. Unless I accidentally reveal something then yeah.**

**I had to add Sophie dancing around like an idiot and singing by herself. I would've done the same thing and I bet you guys would've done it also. Next chapter Sophie encounters something that sends her chills. **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and you guys rock with your reviews, alerts etc. Thanks for your patience and support yet again!**

**Signing out for now  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	19. Shocked, Dealing, and Worrying

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Sophie. **

**Chapter 19**

**Sophie**

If there was a time that Peter could've said I was kidding, I wish that moment could've been now. There was possibly no way that I'm some key to whatever it was that the Calormen want. It just wasn't possible. It couldn't.

"Tell me you're kidding or something" I said.

"I wish I was" Peter said.

"But nothing's going to happen to you" Edmund said. "Not on my watch or anyone else's"

"How am I a key?" I asked. "Is there anything we can do?" I think more importantly, what I can do to stop this. But I didn't want to say it at that moment.

"We're trying to figure it out at the moment" Peter replied.

"I should've never gone into the woods" I said softly.

"Don't blame yourself over this" Susan said.

"If I didn't go into those woods by myself looking for my stupid phone, none of this would've happened" I said, lowering my gaze to the floor.

I felt a finger underneath my chin and my gaze met Edmund's brown eyes. "Sophie, no one is going to take you away from here or from me" he said. "They would have to get through all of us to get to you and I won't let that happen. Ever."

I looked around the room and saw that everyone else had the same look as Edmund's. They know nothing was going to happen to me. I pulled away from Edmund's touch and I already missed it.

"Um, I guess I'll leave you guys to plan this thing out" I said.

"Sophie you don't have to leave" Lucy said.

"It's okay really. I just need to get some air" I said. I stepped out of the room before anyone reacted. I closed the door and closed my eyes. I pushed myself off the door and headed down the hallway in a daze.

I met up with them for dinner later on. I could feel eyes on me while I was eating. I had a hunch on whose eyes they belong too.

We tried to make conversation that didn't involve the possible war and it turned out to be some success. I didn't even notice I finished my plate until it was empty. I guess I was that hungry since I haven't eaten in awhile.

I quietly slipped outside towards the courtyard with a bow and some arrows. I've been practicing them by myself for a few days so I was getting a little better at them. Not to mention it helped me let out some stress I guess.

I let a few arrows go; which went near the target and the last one only landed on top. I grabbed them and practiced again for awhile after that. I want to get better so I could try and fight in this battle for all I know. If I didn't fight, then the people would either get hurt or die. I really don't want that on my conscious.

The sun was starting to set as I was taking the arrows off the board. When I turned around to go back to my spot, I was surprised to see Edmund watching me.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Not awhile" he said, still looking at me. I knew for a fact he wasn't out here to watch me practice. I knew that it had to do something that happened back at the study. I wasn't born yesterday or anything but I have that feeling.

"How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, approaching me.

"I'm coping" I replied. I lifted my arm and when I was about to let the arrow go, I felt his hands on mine as he pushed them down.

"You don't look fine" he said.

"I am and I just wanted to practice is that a problem?"

"It isn't but it's a problem when you're trying to hide everything" he said.

"What do you want to say? 'I'm just so damn peachy not to mention I might be someone's key to god knows what and who knows what's going to happen to me.' I think my reaction spoke for itself" I said sarcastically.

I sat on the ground after I tossed the bow and arrows on the side and buried my face in my hands. "Did I do something in a past life that was stupid or something?" I mumbled.

"Hey" Edmund said, kneeling in front of me. "Sophie, can you look at me please?"

I peeked through my fingers and saw Edmund. He removed my hands and held them in his. "I promise you nothing will happen to you" he said.

"But I have to have this done so that way I would be able to protect myself when we're in battle" I said.

"Soph, I don't know if you should fight" he said.

"Why? Because I might do something stupid or the fact that you don't want me to?"

"Would you be mad if I said it was the second thing?"

"Ed, you've seen me with a sword and I'm practicing on the bow and arrows. I can take care of myself. It's you guys I'm worried about" I said.

"You shouldn't have to worry."

"But I do. For all I know, I could be taken away or something. Ed, what if something happens that it'll be my fault?"

He sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "It won't be your fault. We've been having issues with them for some time now before you came. If anything happens to you, I wouldn't know what to do" he said.

I looked up at him for a second before I leaned into him. "Just promise me you won't get hurt or killed" I said.

"I promise Sophie" he said, pressing his lips softly on mine. He pulled away before resting his forehead on mine stroking my cheek comfortingly. "Nothing will ever happen to you. I'll protect you. I promise. Just don't get hurt or killed."

"I won't" I said. "And besides; no one's not going to get rid of me anytime soon."

We just sat like that after that. It was quiet between us but I guess the silence was needed. My head was rested on his chest as his hold on me tightened a bit. It felt weird knowing how now my life is in someone's hands and I hadn't had the slightest clue what to do about it.

I reached over for the bow and arrow and just held them in my hands as I stood up from my spot.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he followed in suit.

"I might finish what I did start or I could just wait until tomorrow to finish" I said.

"I would go for the second option."

"And why would I go for that?" I asked, grabbing the other arrows.

"So I can do this" he said. I looked at him before he cupped my face and kissed me hard.

I dropped my arrows and returned the kiss eagerly. I looked at him after I pulled away and smiled a bit. "You're such a dork you know that" I said, smirking a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, glaring playfully at me.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it?" I asked. I winked at him and started to walk off towards the castle. I was only halfway when I felt arms around me and I shrieked as I was spun around. I could see out of the corner of my eye Edmund spinning me around with a grin on his face.

"And what the hell was that?" I asked as he put me down.

"That my dear was me trying to cheer you up" he replied, his arms still around my waist as my hands slid up to his shoulders.

"Well I'll admit it did work" I said.

"Good" he said grinning. We continued to look at each other. I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and he took a hold of my wrist and kissed the back of my hand tenderly.

"Sophie" he said. I looked up at him and we were about to kiss again until we got interrupted.

"Um what's going on?" a voice asked. We looked up and saw Peter standing in front of us. He looked confused but a little bit shocked at the same time.

"Nothing Pete, what's going on?" Ed asked.

"I should ask you two the same thing" he replied eyeing us suspiciously.

"I was going to head inside" I replied, picking up the bow and arrows. "I'll see you later Ed." I pressed my lips on to his cheek and left hurriedly inside as my face was red from embarrassment.

I lied on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. I was going over the events that were playing in my head from earlier on today.

I know I have to do something for whatever the hell we're going to do if it comes down to the battle. There was something out in that woods and I had no idea what it was but I guess I was the only one to get it or someone's key to get it. Whatever it's called.

I got comfortable on the bed though I was lying on the sheets as I listened to my IPOD. I had Don't Fear the Reaper playing and I just listened to the song. I felt my eyes closing and I fell asleep.

Little did I know, I was entering into my nightmare from hell.

**A/n: I know I'm horrible but hey, it had to be done. The nightmare will happen in the next chapter. I didn't want to make this a long-ass chapter and it'll bore you so I'm putting the nightmare in the next chapter. **

**I hope to update more before I start school up again in September. If I don't, then you'll know that I'm just trying to enjoy the last days of summer before I go back to school but as a medical billing major which I'm excited and nervous about. **

**Also to Georgiagirl5 and to those who were wondering about the girl from the ball who was closing to kissing Edmund, she won't make any more appearances in this story. I know bummer (not LOL). **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support so far!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	20. Nightmare From Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie. Yeah that's the story of my life.**

**Chapter 20**

**Sophie**

_Dream Sequence_

_I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings and I was back in the woods. I didn't see Caspian, Susan or the others. _

_What's worse is I didn't see Edmund. _

_How the hell did I get back here? I saw to my right the same way I came into Narnia. I was back in the woods that led to the park. I stood up and I could see that I was in my clothes that I wore when I first arrived. _

_Either this was happening for real or I must be dreaming. _

_I walked slowly from my spot as I take in my surroundings. This couldn't be happening. It can't. Could it?_

_I stopped short when I saw someone ahead of me. I continued to walk towards the person until the person turned around and I recognized it was Jason. _

"_Jason holy crap" I said, running towards him. "As much as it's a surprise, I'm happy to see you. You won't believe what happened to me." _

_I looked at him and there was something different about him. It wasn't his clothes, his looks or anything. It had to do with the expression on his face. _

"_Um, dork it's me remember?" I asked. _

"_Who are you?" he asked cryptically. _

_I looked at him in shock. This couldn't be my brother. "Jason what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. I felt the wind blowing around us and I turned back to the way I came and all of a sudden, there was a maze. _

_Where did that come from?_

_I looked at my brother who had the same expression on his face and then I saw the maze again. I walked over towards the maze and I stepped in it, not knowing what I was getting myself into. _

_I saw two different paths. I decided to stick to my right and kept on walking. I looked around as I walked deeper in the maze. I didn't even know where I was going. _

"_HELLO?" I called out. But all I met was silence. _

_I started to shake and breath heavy as I ran through the maze. This wasn't happening. It can't happen. I need to find someone to help me. _

_All of a sudden, I felt something grabbing me and I was pulled into another place. The next thing I knew, I was tied up against a wall in a dark room. I started to thrash around to get out of the chains but it was no use. _

"_Now, now, you don't want us doing anything you might regret" a voice said. _

"_Who are you? Let me go!" I cried out. _

_I continued to try and get out but it was no use. "ED! HELP! SOMEONE!" I cried out as I felt tears going down my face. I saw something shining in front of me. When I realized it was a knife coming towards me, I started to scream. _

"_NO!" I cried out. _

_Then I felt something going through my stomach and I screamed out in pain, thrashing around. _

"_NO! DON'T DO THIS! HELP! SOMEBODY!" _

_Then I felt something twisting inside of me as I let out a blood curling scream._

_End of dream sequence_

"Sophie, Sophie, SOPHIE!" I heard someone calling my name as I screamed and thrashing around. I felt hands on my wrists as I was moving around. My eyes shot opened and I shot up gasping for air.

"Sophie, what happened?" I turned and saw Edmund sitting on my bed with a frantic look on his face. I felt my stomach and looked at my hand which had nothing on them as I was catching my breath. I looked up at him as I was trying to calm down.

"Y-You weren't there" I whispered as I felt tears coming down on my face.

"Weren't there for what?" he asked softly.

I started to cry and lunged at him and just held him as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. We just sat like that on my bed as I cried with him, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"It's alright, I'm here, and I got you. No one's here to get you, I'm here" he said, comfortingly.

"It felt so weird none of you guys weren't there" I sobbed.

"I'm here Sophie" he said. I wiped my eyes and I can see some of the eyeliner on my hands along with the water from my eyes.

"Do you think you could stay here with me tonight?" I asked, not looking at him.

"You don't want to be alone" he stated.

"After that nightmare, I don't think so. Unless you don't want to" I said.

"I'll stay with you" he said. "I just need to change quickly but I'll be back, okay?"

I looked up at him and nodded wordlessly before I pressed my lips on to his before I got off the bed. I went in the closet and grabbed a nightgown before I went in the bathroom. I heard my bedroom door open so I'm assuming he was going across the hall to change.

I took one look in the mirror and saw my eyeliner running down my face and my eyes red from crying. I look like complete crap. I washed my eyes and changed into the nightgown as I left my boots in the bathroom and tossed my dress on the chair after I left.

Everything felt like it was going into slow motion as I collapsed on the bed. My head on the pillow and I felt a few more tears coming down my face.

That nightmare felt real. It can't be real. I started to breathe heavy in anxiety as I continued to think about it. I don't know why but it felt forever since Edmund has left for his room.

I heard the door open and I saw him coming inside. He was wearing a white nightshirt along with a pair of pants on him. He came over with a sad smile on his face.

"Got room for one more?" he asked as I shared the blanket I had on me.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this" I said.

"Acting like what?"

"A child" I replied. "Over a stupid nightmare."

"Can you tell me what it was?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said, looking at the blanket.

"Please?"

I looked up at him before I took a deep breath and sat up. "I was back in the woods, before I came to Narnia. I see Jason and when I approached him, he looked different. As if he didn't recognize me or even knew that we were related. The next thing I knew I was in some maze and then somehow I'm tied up. I tried to get out, I tried calling for you guys and…"

"And what?" he asked.

"And then I got stabbed. Twice" I replied softly as I felt tears coming down on my face. "And the really bad part was when no one was there. Your siblings, Caspian they weren't there to help, but the worst part was when I called you, you weren't there."

I saw him lean down and kissed me a couple times as he wiped the tears off my cheeks. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I'll always be here and I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?" he said.

"I know" I replied.

He pulled me closer to his body as I wrapped my arm over his stomach. I felt his fingers running through my hair which felt relaxing and I calmed down a bit but my eyes felt sore from crying so hard.

"You think you'll be able to sleep tonight?" I heard him ask.

"I don't know" I replied. "Maybe."

"Just try and get some rest" he said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"I asked.

I felt movement as he looked down at me with sincerity in his eyes. "I'll be here" he replied.

I looked at him and I noticed something underneath his shirt. I took a deep look and saw that it was a scar that was peeking out of his shirt.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing towards the scar.

Edmund looked at me for a long time. I started to worry since I had to ask that question. Of course, me and my big mouth had to start something.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"No it's not your fault I was just taken back by your question seeing as I don't like to talk about what happened when we first battled for Narnia" he said.

"She gave you that scar didn't she?" I asked, knowing my answer. He just simply nodded as he lied back down on his spot.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "For what happened to you, you know that, right?"

"I know it's just after what I did and what she made me do, I didn't think I would ever be the same after that" he said softly.

He looked up at me and traced his finger along my cheek. "I just hope I won't make the same mistake again."

"You won't" I said. I lied down next to him in his arms as he continued to comfort me as I felt a few more tears streaming down my face.

"You won't" I whispered before I felt my eyes closed and I entered into a world of slumber.

**A/n: Okay so this is somewhat planned but it's something. I'll try and update again I'm currently having laptop battery power issues at the moment and I'm at the point of ordering a new one offline so I'm a little worried about that and trying to fix it. **

**You know what to do! Your reviews mean a lot and I thank for your patience and support! I'll tyr and update again. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spieluver89<strong>


	21. Thinking and Forming A Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 21**

**Sophie**

I heard raindrops early the next morning. I opened up my eyes slowly to see the sky gray and rain hitting the windows. I felt arms wrapped around me and I looked over only to see Edmund still asleep. I smiled at his sleeping form. His hair was sticking up in different directions and he was snoring lightly. I got up slowly; trying not to wake him up and I went into the bathroom and got ready.

After I washed up and put some foundation underneath my eyes so they didn't look puffy, I put on an old shirt and a pair of black pants. I sat on the armchair and stared out the window, looking at the rain as it fell from the sky.

Never in my life have I had a nightmare that really scared me. I mean sure my dreams sometimes turned out really weird and all but this was something that I never imagined. Was that nightmare trying to tell me something? I wasn't so sure; I mean if it did wouldn't that deep voice would come and say things would be alright?

How would things be alright if things were getting bad?

I looked over and saw Edmund stirring in his sleep. I smiled at him as I focused my attention to the window. I wish there was something I could do to help them out. The problem is what though. I don't want to feel useless but on the other hand, I don't want to lose my life. I mean, what would happen to me if I died here? I know how very cryptic I'm thinking at the moment.

"I thought you left" I heard Ed's voice as he came over and sat on the arm rest.

"I got up early and I couldn't fall back asleep" I said.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked as I felt his arm on my shoulders.

"After my scream fest, a little" I replied.

"I felt tossing and turning for awhile" he noted.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't be. I'm sorry you have to go through with this" he said.

"Don't worry about it, I just wish there was something I can do" I said, looking up at him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. What good will it do?"

"I don't know but I just don't want you to get hurt or killed" he said.

"Can you not be such a worrywart? I'll be fine" I assured him.

"I know love, I just can't help but worry" he said.

I nodded before I got up from my spot. "Are we going to go to breakfast?" I asked as I tied up my boots.

"As soon as I get dressed" he replied. "You're not changing?"

"I did change while you were sleeping and besides, it's raining outside so what else is there to do?" I said.

Ed only shook his head as I followed him out of my room and I waited for him to change and we headed downstairs to meet up with the others.

"There hasn't been anything from Calormen?"I asked Susan later on after breakfast.

"As far as Peter knows, nothing" she replied.

"Will there be another war?" I asked. "Sorry with the questions…"

"No worries" she said. "I honestly don't know."

I nodded as we continued to walk in the hallway until we got to Susan's room. We entered her room and sat near the window. The weather was still a miserable one since it's been raining nonstop.

"Let's just say there is one that's going to happen, how is any one of us going to be prepared and what will happen to me?" I asked.

"We would have to train ourselves more" she said. "I see your getting better at the sword."

"Yeah but the arrows, not so much. I think I would be fine with the sword as long as I don't kill anyone on accident" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"Susan, if I'm a key to something in the woods, what would it be?" I asked.

"That's been an answer no one doesn't even know" she replied.

"Really? Not even Aslan himself?"

"You have to remember Sophie, Aslan does work in mysterious ways" she said.

"I see that" I mumbled.

"True but I don't see how anyone else could get it from the woods. You would have to get whatever it is from the woods so you won't get taken. I don't know how we're going to do it" she said.

"We can figure something out unless a plan has been formed" I said.

"I don't know, unless we use a distraction with the Calormen then we don't have anything else" she said.

I sat up in my seat after Susan spoke. A distraction would be a good idea, after all I would be the only one to get it and maybe the other would think of something while I go get this mysterious object. I smiled slowly as the idea became clearer.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Susan asked.

"I'm fine, it's just Susan, you're a genius" I said happily.

"I am?" she said surprisingly. "What did I say?"

"Something that I know and I hope it'll work. I just need to talk to Peter and Caspian" I replied.

"What about Edmund?"

"Don't worry he'll know. I just want him to know if it'll work officially" I said. I jumped out of my spot and ran out of the room.

From what Susan told me, Peter and Caspian were in the study on the other floor. I ran through the halls, hoping to try and find one of them. Excitement and anxiety was running through my body. I hope this plan would make sense and would also work. I was prepared also for them not to accept it but it would be something for them, right?

I got up the stairs and ran into something hard and fell backwards. I looked up and saw an amusing Edmund staring down at me.

"And where are you running in such a hurry?" he asked, helping me up.

"I need to talk to your brother and Caspian about something" I replied.

"Why?"

"I just thought of something and I wanted to share with them" I said.

"Can you tell me about it?" he asked.

"You know I will, I just need to let them know" I replied.

"I think you should let me go with you" he said. "At least tell me on the way."

"Fine" I said.

While we walked, I told Edmund my talk with Susan and I slowly started to tell him the plan I formed. And by slowly, I mean trying to not say it. By the time I got done telling him after his persistent questioning about what my plan was, let's just say he wasn't too thrilled about the plan.

"Sophie, there is no way you're going out there on your own" he said.

"Why not? I have to be the only one to get it before they do and if I don't get it, I'd be screwed" I said.

"I know you want to help and we all appreciate it but if you get caught and taken away, I wouldn't know what to do" he said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing?" he said, incredulously.

"Because, deep down, I know this will work somehow and whatever Aslan has planned, it'll work out in the end, and I hope for that" I said. "Unless I have someone go with me while you guys do whatever you have to do, I won't get hurt or killed."

"You're right but I'm not so sure" he said.

"Look, I get it that you don't want me hurt but this is something that has to be done otherwise this situation is going to get worse" I pointed out.

Edmund stared at me for the longest time. I was scared of what else he will say. I looked down at the floor, realizing it.

"I think I know what else you're going to say" I whispered. I walked around him, feeling somewhat ashamed for no reason.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and someone grabbing on to my hand spinning me around. I looked up and saw him, pulling me close to him and holding on to me tight as I wrapped my arms around him.

"While I don't think you should do this, I do believe in what you're saying" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Let's just meet up with Peter and Caspian and let them know" he suggested.

I nodded as we pulled away but Edmund still have his hold on me. We were silent for awhile until he spoke up.

"Oh by the way, Peter knows about you and me" he said.

"He does?" I asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry love, he knew from the night he saw us dancing at the ball and besides he was pestering me about it ever since I met you" he said.

I smiled as I shook my head. While I knew that Edmund may have not liked my idea but he knows where I'm coming from what I said earlier. I mean, if this should work, then we wouldn't have to deal with another war.

I just hope Peter and Caspian will approve of this.

**A/n: Okay I'm back after surviving no electricity for a week from Irene. No big damage just a few trees that fell but we had to wait for power to come back on and it came back yesterday afternoon and not to mention my dog either sprained his back leg or broke it the two days after Irene thanks to my aunt who lives next door to me and my other aunt and frantically knocked on the door over a piece of mail of ours that got mixed in with her mail. My dog is okay and he is limping/walking on it so we think he sprained it but we have to see what the vet will say. **

**So will Sophie's plan work? Will Peter and Caspian approve? Got to stick around and find out. **

**Don't forget to review! I thank you guys for your patience while I was gone last week. I'll try and update next week since I start school again this week. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong> 


	22. A New Clue in the Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie.**

**Chapter 22**

**Sophie**

"I don't know if that would work" Peter said.

"Why wouldn't it? It makes some sense" I reasoned.

"But for what? What if something were too happened to you?"

That was the little debate we're having in the study after I told Peter and Caspian my idea. Peter wasn't too keen on the idea but I noticed Caspian hadn't said anything so I hope he does say something since he's probably taking it in.

"Caspian, what do you think?" I asked.

"In honesty, Sophie; I would say that it could work but it has worked before when we fought the second time but now I don't know" Caspian replied.

"Don't you guys think that this would be our only hope so that way no one else would get hurt?" I asked.

"It's not just that but I'm not sure if you should even risk your live for it" Peter said.

"But I'm the only one that has to get this object somewhere in the woods" I said.

"And she won't be going alone" a voice said. We turned around and saw Susan and Lucy standing in the doorway.

"Absolutely not, I can't risk it" Caspian said, walking over towards Susan.

"I would only have to go with her to the place but she has to go in and get it" Susan said.

"I don't know" he said.

"Exactly I won't be alone and whatever happens, I know in the end it would be worth it" I said.

"They're right it could work" Lucy said. "I believe in what Sophie was saying."

"Wait you heard my speech?" I asked her.

"Well Susan and I were coming up here and we heard you" she said.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked.

Peter, Caspian and Edmund looked at each other, probably having some silent conversation with each other. I looked over towards the girls and looked back at the men. Peter looked over at me and stood up from his spot.

"I think we should try and go for it" he said.

"What?" I asked in shocked. I couldn't believe it.

"You have to be serious" Edmund argued. I looked over at him in shock. Don't tell me he doesn't want this to happen.

"Unless she's with someone she won't be alone and we'll have to go to Calormen to have some plan in mind" he said.

"I'm not for it but if that's what has to be done, it has to be done" Caspian said.

"So you're going to send a girl who's not from around here to risk her life in the woods where she could possibly die?" Edmund asked curtly.

"Ed I thought you were for this" I said.

"Not if you have to go by yourself" he said. "For all I know, you could probably mess this up."

I heard Lucy and Susan gasp as Caspian shook his head.

"Oh Ed" Peter said warningly.

"You think I'm going to do something stupid? You think this plan is stupid?" I asked, inching closer to him, as anger laced in my voice. "News flash: I'm doing this mission whether you like it or not. And to think you believe in my reasoning earlier."

With that said; I left the room without saying another word to anyone. I just needed to be alone.

I walked down towards the beach after the rain stopped. I walked along the shoreline as the waves came in and out from the ocean. Sometimes and I'll admit it, maybe this plan is life risking but it was something I need to do. I mean, Aslan did bring me here for a reason and maybe that could be the reason.

I was so confused as ever and it wasn't even funny.

I didn't know I was in front of a cave until I came to the mouth of it. I don't think I've seen it before or maybe I have but never really looked in there. I walked in there and it was dark. I took out my lighter and flicked it on.

The cave was dark and quiet. I looked up to see if there were bats or anything. I continue to walk slowly inside only to see that there wasn't anything in here that would jump out at me. It was just some cave anyways.

I turned to leave when I noticed something on the wall. I walked over slowly towards it and saw that it was a drawing. I couldn't make it out what it was but something about it made me interested in it. Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

I blew out the flame and ran back up towards the castle. I ran past the people in the castle and into my room. I rummaged through the desk and found some paper and grabbed some pencils I surprisingly found in my bag from school. I grabbed a lantern along the way and ran out of my room.

I almost made it out when I saw Edmund down the hallway talking to someone. He looked up in my direction as I pushed the door open back and ran outside. I kept running down towards the beach until I got back to the cave.

The drawing was still on the cave as I knelt down, dropping the supplies. I lit up the lantern and I picked up the paper and placed it on the wall. I used the pencil to trace over the drawing. I continued to do it as I tried to make it look similar. How I've never seen this before or came in here was beyond my mean.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice. I spun around, dropping the drawing and the pencil and saw Edmund standing there.

"I saw this on the wall when I came down here. I'm tracing it so I would know what it look like when I look it up in the library" I replied. "Unless you think I'll mess this up."

"Sophie I'm sorry for what I said" he said. I looked up and saw him looking guilty.

"No, I should be the one that's sorry. It's just that this whole thing is getting to me and I thought I could help" I said.

"You shouldn't have to apologize" he said.

"But-"

"But nothing, I shouldn't have acted the way I did and when I said that, I didn't know what I was thinking" he said.

"It's no biggie. Besides I'm over it" I said. I finished tracing the drawing on to the paper and took it to get a good look at it. I felt Edmund's presence behind me as we studied the picture.

"What do you suppose it is?" I asked. The drawing from the wall turned out to be some chest.

"I don't know a chest for something" he said.

"I wonder what for" I said.

"We'll find out soon enough" he said. "We better head back."

"Yeah sure" I said. I looked outside and it looked like it might start raining again. I blew out the lantern and I stuffed the paper in my pocket.

We walked outside and sure enough the rain decided to come back. Edmund and I made a run for it and we were up the stairs when clumsy me slipped and fell on the stairs. I grumbled as I got up and ran still but I felt Edmund's hand on mine as he led me towards the stables so we can keep dry for awhile.

"Okay it didn't get wet" I said, as I felt the paper in my pocket.

"What were you doing out there anyways?" he asked me as he drapped a blanket on me so I wouldn't get sick or something like that.

"I needed air and I saw the cave since I've never been in it, I explored it and I'm glad that I did" I said.

"You are?"

"If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have found this" I said, waving my paper. "Who knows what could be inside this chest but then again, I don't even know where it is."

"Maybe we can find out once the rain has gone" he said.

"You're going to help me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course" he said, pulling me closer towards his body. "It was your idea and now you've found this, might as well help you in this research."

I smiled at him as he kissed my head and we just sat in the stables. I wrapped my blanket around him and he took it immediately. I didn't want him to get sick either.

"But what about your work? I mean you do have duties to perform" I said.

"I can always come later on" he said.

"True, I mean who knew that something like this would get complicated?"

"Nothing goes the right way" he replied.

"Ed?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think we can duel again once the weather is nice?" I asked.

"I don't see why not" he replied. "What brought this on?"

"Oh the fact that Peter missed out the first time I promised him he can see us duel" I replied with a smile.

I heard him groaned as I laughed. I got up from my spot, abandoning my blanket. "See you back inside, if you can keep up" I said with a smile.

I ran outside in the rain towards the castle. I was almost there when I felt arms around me, spinning me around. I shrieked and laughed when I realized it was Edmund who caught up with me. He put me down and pulled me inside from the rain. By now, we were drenched. A few people passed us giving us weird looks. We just looked at each other before I pressed my lips on to his and he returned the kiss immediately and we headed up towards our rooms to dry up and get ready for lunch.

**A/n: Okay so I'm back for real with this chapter. The next chapter will be prepping for the plan and then the chapter after the next, plan goes into action. Will it work out? Got to read and find out! Good news, I bought the Horse and His Boy and Voyage of the Dawn Treader books but bad news I got the last copies at the bookstore in my town that'll forever go out of business *cries.* I did read the first book but I'll try and figure some way to get the other four books. **

**To those waiting on The King and the Surfer to update, I promise an update sometime this week. I'm just getting back to the swing of things after the few weeks I had. **

**Don't forget to review! You can review now for this chapter and the last. I thank you guys for your patience and support! I hope to update next week, if I can't; you can blame school with that. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	23. Hidden Feelings Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Sophie and this plot sort of. **

**Chapter 23**

**Sophie**

To say that the next few days were stressful, they were. The plan was going to go into action in a few days and I was nervous and stressed. Between training and making sure everything and everyone was set, I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion.

Not to mention, I have yet to look up on the chest I stenciled out beforehand. I want to know what it is and what's inside, but how could I do it when I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow after dinnertime? Yeah, I've been doing there for two days straight until Edmund practically had to stay in my room in case I was getting sick.

So this is why I'm sitting here the night before the plan is suppose to happen, doing research at night. I was in the library by myself before Lucy decided to join and help me. I didn't mind since it beats doing this by myself. It was decided before hand that Lucy and I would go to the source where the chest was and I just have to go in and retrieve it.

"Find anything?" Lucy asked.

"No and I'm close to giving up" I replied.

"Why?" Ed's voice said as he made his appearance and sat next to me at the table.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well, you don't know unless you know why" Lucy said.

I shrugged as I continued to flip the pages. I started to turn the other page when I felt a cut on my finger. My finger flew to my mouth as I bit on it to stop the bleeding.

"Crap, this is like the fourth time I got a paper cut" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want my cordial?" Lucy asked.

"Nah it's harmless" I replied. "I'll get a bandage from the nurse or something tomorrow."

"Sophie, Peter wanted to know if there is more information about that chest" Edmund said.

"You can tell him there's nothing so far and that I officially give up after three days of looking" I replied, getting up from my seat.

"But why?"

I spun around to look at the siblings incredulously. "Don't you get it?" I asked. "I looked for days trying to see if I stenciled it wrong and I went back to the cave to double check to see if I was wrong and I wasn't. I'm only sixteen. I don't know anything about this chest or what not. How the hell can I be a hero to Narnia if I can't find out where this stupid chest is if it exists?"

I walked over towards the window nearby and stared out into the night. "Maybe if it would've been better if I didn't think of this stupid plan. Maybe I should've just let them take me hostage or some shit" I mumbled.

I felt hands on my arms and I was spun around to meet the familiar brown orbs I'm used to seeing.

"Don't talk like that" he chided softly to me.

"It's true and you know it" I said. "I'm going to screw up. I know it."

"You won't and anyone is going have to go through me to get to you" he said. "Sophie, nothing will go wrong. I hope not but I know you've been working hard. You won't mess anything up."

"I guess you're right" I said, lowering my eyes.

"Don't doubt yourself" he said, lifting my face so I can look at him.

"Um, guys" Lucy said, interrupting our moment. We turned our attention to her and she gave a concern look on her face as she held a book in front of her.

"I found out where the chest is" she said.

"Where?" I asked. I headed over back towards the table with Edmund in tow.

"In Aslan's How" she replied.

"Wasn't that destroyed or something like that?" I asked.

"It's buried in there" she said.

"And how the hell are we supposed to get it?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at me. She really didn't like that I curse a bit too much. At times like these, I can't help it. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Unless we can send a few minotaurs to help you dig the how out other than that, I don't know what else we can do" Edmund said.

"We'll figure something out" I said.

I hope.

I sat on the edge of the balcony later that night. Almost everyone had gone to bed except me. I sat on the warm night as I stared out into the stars. I pray that everything will go right tomorrow. I was nervous and scared at the same time.

My biggest fear was letting Narnia down. I've been here for almost two months and this place was home for me. I didn't have anyone important back home except my family. I don't even think they noticed I was gone. I knew my life wasn't perfect but I guess it was okay.

I moved from the balcony back into my room before I left my room and went across the hall. I knocked on the door and didn't hear anything so I guessed he was asleep. I pushed the door open a little and I can see Edmund lying on his bed.

"I thought you were asleep" I said. His head jerked towards my direction as he sat up.

"I couldn't sleep" he said.

"We agree on something then" I said. "You don't mind if I come in?"

He motioned me over towards him as I close the door and made my way over towards him. I sat on the end of the bed while he held on to my hand.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" he asked.

"I think you know why" I replied a bit dryly.

"Sophie" he said. "There's nothing to worry about."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I think you are worried but you don't want anyone to know" I said.

"You're right but I am really worried about you" he said.

"How many times have we gone over this? I'll be fine" I assured him.

"I know but I do want you to be safe and alive. Sophie I'm in love with you" he said.

"Haven't we established that back at the beach?" I asked.

"No that not what I meant" he said. "I meant that I've fallen in love with you."

Not that I wasn't expecting. I sat up in my spot to look at him more clearly. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I'm fallen for you. I know it" he replied slowly. "Why, you didn't expect it, didn't you?"

"No, I mean no as in I didn't expect it but I do admit I'm in love with you also since the summer ball along with the crush. I didn't want to say anything only because I wasn't sure if you felt that way and the fact that we might be going into war it may sound so cheesy if we were to never see each other again" I said.

"It wouldn't and I'm glad we're on the same page about it love" he said.

I smiled as I leaned in to kiss Edmund. I pulled away and stared at him. "I love you Ed" I said.

"I love you too Sophie" he said. "I want to make you my wife one day."

I sat up and looked at him. "Already talking about marriage?" I asked with a small smile.

"Well, yeah don't you want to get married?" he asked.

"Of course I think about marriage, but not right this second we should" I replied. "Why don't we just try and deal with this first and when the day comes you propose in some way, I'll be saying yes. I'm just saying yes but not now."

He looked at me before he grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss, until I somehow manage to fall off the bed. I let out a squeal as I landed on the floor as Edmund looked at me with horror on his face. I don't know why but I started to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked frantically as he flew off the bed and next to me.

"I'm fine" I said, calming down a bit. "I didn't hit my head if that's what you're wondering."

We stared at each other before he helped me up from the floor and continued to hold me. He took my hand but stared at my cut finger.

"You still haven't gotten that checked out?" he asked.

"I was going to. When my insomnia kicks in" I replied. "Kidding, it's just a small cut and besides it's harmless."

"Just make sure you get it checked out tomorrow" he said.

"I will if it'll ease your worries." I said. "Honestly, it's just a small cut."

"You say that now."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I gave him a goodnight kiss. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too. Try and get some sleep" Edmund said.

"You too" I said as I left his room.

I lied on my bed, trying to sleep as I wait for what tomorrow will bring. Though I couldn't believe that Ed and I literally said that we love each other, I was glad that we did. I just hope that we would get through this mess alright tomorrow.

**A/n: Okay so the ending was complete crap. I didn't intend for them to say they love each other until a wee bit later on but it just came to me and well, here you go. **

**Next chapter, the plan goes into action. Will it work out? Got to read and find out! **

**Don't forget to review! They make me happy after a week that I had to go through last week which is a long story. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	24. Plan Goes Into Action With a Major Bump

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Sheesh, how many times do I have to tell you that? I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 24**

**Edmund POV**

"Sophie?" I said, as I knocked on the door.

"It's open" she said through the door.

I opened up the door and I can see her sitting at the edge of her bed, strapping her wrist guards on. She was wearing a dark green dress but what was different was that the dress only landed at the bottom of her knees, and a pair of black boots. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had her body armor on.

"I feel like I'm Xena" she mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Never mind that's a long story" she replied, looking up at me.

"I see" I said. I heard her move off the bed to get something. I walked over there and saw something lying on her bed. It was her musical device and I picked it up and saw a picture of her and I'm assuming her brother since they had almost the same looks.

"Sophie, I thought this carried music" I said.

She looked over and smiled as she made her way towards me. "It does, but you can take pictures, videos, whichever. I thought I told you" she said.

I felt her hand on my arm as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Does it feel wrong to be scared for today?" she asked.

"No, love it doesn't" I replied. I have to admit I was scared not only for myself and the others but terrified for her as well. I didn't want anything happening to her.

"I don't know maybe it's just the fact that I know it'll work but I'm afraid it won't" she said. I felt her move towards the desk nearby as she placed the device in a drawer. She grabbed her bag and was phishing around in it until she took out her key.

I walked over towards where she was standing and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed a kiss on the back of her neck. I felt her fingers running through my hair as I bask in her touch.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" she said. She looked up and her eyes were even more beautiful up closer.

"Come on love, we better meet with the others" I said.

She sighed reluctantly but nodded as she shoved her house key in the small pouch on her belt. Sophie made sure she had everything before we left her room. The walk down towards the stables was quiet as she held on to my hand. She wasn't holding on to it too tight but she was squeezing it every once in awhile.

I wish there was some way I would calm her down but as long as there is this threat against us and her, there was nothing we could do at this point.

We got down to the courtyard where there was a small army gathering and I saw Peter and Lucy over by the griffins they were supposed to ride to the How. I remembered a few days before when Sophie met them; she couldn't believe that they actually exist.

"You know how to ride them right?" Peter asked.

"I think I know now since the other day" she replied.

"Okay remember girls, just stick to the plan and get back here safely" he said.

"We're not going to meet up with you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm afraid not" he replied.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders as she checked herself over one more time. As she was about to mount on to the griffin, I took her hand and she looked at me with a confused look before I pulled her against me and held her before I kissed her on the lips hard.

"I love you. Be careful" I whispered as I looked at her in the face.

"You do the same and I love you too" she said.

We parted as she climbed on the griffins' back. She took one last look at me before she and Lucy flew off to Aslan's How while I got ready to ride to Calormen, praying that they would be safe and come back alive with the chest.

**Sophie POV**

"Okay so this How it has only one opening from when it was damaged?" I asked.

"I believe so" Lucy replied. "It's been so long since we've all been there."

"I bet" I said.

Flying above Narnia, I'll admit that it was scary at first but now I'm used to it. I think. Seeing Narnia from above is pretty amazing. It looked like it was just a land full of trees and grass along with the rivers but it was still a sight to see.

We came up to a big clearing and I can see a mountain like figure in the distance. I'm guessing it was the How since it only had one opening in the mountain. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down as we were getting closer and closer.

We landed on the ground and I jumped off. I rummaged through my bag until I found my lighter. I looked over and saw that Lucy came over towards me.

"Remember what we talked about? If we get ambushed, you take the chest and fly to the others and find help" I said.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten though I am worried that it might not work" she said.

"I hope it'll work" I said. I found two clubs nearby and lit them up and we made our way into the How.

It was eerie quiet as we walked down the hallway. We didn't speak as we walked. I looked around and took in the surroundings.

"Have you ever felt like you were in some weird horror movie?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No I don't think so" Lucy replied chuckling a bit. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know I mean I feel like we're going into a room and something is looking at us but we don't know it. Crazy I know but that's what it feels like" I replied.

"I see" she said. "It's been so long since we've been here last."

"Did you guys ever think that you guys would've came back if Narnia was still the same as you guys left?" I asked.

"Probably I mean, we've been here until we followed that stag for the past fifteen years. It's been different since we went back home. We had to act like nothing happened but I somehow believed that we would've come back here" she said.

We came to a stop in since the opening in front of us was completely dark. I put my club in front of me and all I could make out was some rubble and a broken table. I looked over and saw that we did make it to the table where I read that Aslan had sacrificed himself to the white witch.

"Okay so now where do we look?" she asked.

"According to this map" I said, taking out the map I had made up since I sketched it from the book. "It said that the chest should be somewhere in here."

"Guess we better start."

I nodded as we went separate ways in the room as we tried to find where the chest was hidden. I never knew that this would be so hard. I hope that the others were okay. I felt myself shaking with anticipation as I continued to look around.

I was about to turn back when my foot hit something. I looked down and saw something sticking out of the ground. I knelt down to see what it was and it looked like the edge of a box. I wonder if this could be it.

"Luce, I think I found it" I said.

She rushed over as I blew out the fire and I dug it out while Lucy held the club so I can see. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I was digging it out. I hope that this was it. I knew at this point anything could happen but I just pray that it wouldn't be the worst of it.

"Got it" I said, as I pulled it out. It looked small but it wasn't too big.

"Thank Aslan" she said.

"Yeah who knew what he would do" I said.

I held the chest close as I stood up from my spot. "Let's just get the hell out of here" I said.

"I agree" she said.

We both ran out of there as fast as we could. Lucy got rid of the flame as soon as we seen the opening from the How. I wanted to get back as soon as possible and hopefully this whole mess was over.

I almost ran into Lucy who I noticed she stopped short.

"What happened, why did you stop?" I asked.

"Look" she replied, pointing ahead.

I looked over and I saw a small army heading towards us. I didn't recognize any of them who were from Narnia. I handed the chest to Lucy as I went over to the edge to get a closer look. They had different clothing on and they were pointing at us and some got off their horses and made their way towards us.

This wasn't good.

I looked over at Lucy with a frightened look on my face, unsure on how I would tell her this.

"We're in trouble" I said.

**A/n: Dun, dun, dun! A cliffy I know! It must be done. **

**Okay guys I know I'm going to get off topic a bit from this story but I need your help with something for Crazy Adventure. I'm thinking of titles for my characters Madison and Taylor. Any ideas would be great and you can read through the story if you want to see what comes to mind. I do have some titles in mind but I'm afraid it won't make sense.**

**Now things are getting tense! Well, in the chapter it will be. This is only the beginning. Will the girls make it out okay? Will Edmund help get to them in time? Will their plan work? Got to stick around and find out!**

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I do thank each and every one of you for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	25. Ambushed, Getting to Her and Escaping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I do own Sophie and that's it. **

**Chapter 25**

**Sophie**

Oh crap.

I looked over and I saw them coming closer and then back at Lucy. I really wish we didn't have to do this, but as of this point, I really have no choice.

"Lucy, bring the chest back to Narnia and go find the others" I said.

"What, and leave you here alone? Are you mad?" she asked.

"I know but I'll try and hold them off. Just try to find help or something. Please do this for me, Luce" I pleaded.

She nodded her head reluctantly as she got on the griffin. I could see that she was worried about me. I hugged her and assured that I would be fine. She took off as I looked over and I saw a few men climbing up the hill. I unsheathed my sword, prepared to fight them off.

Oh Aslan, help me.

I saw the two men make their way up here and I stood face to face with them. Two against one wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well, well it seems like those kings and queens decided to let their little friend out after all" the man sneered.

"True but they'll never know what we got planned for you" the second man said.

Want to bet? I still stood on my ground, sword in front of me and my eyes narrowing at them. If they were going to do something to me, they're sorely mistaken. I just hope that I could fend them off as best as I can.

"You want me? I'd like to see you try" I said.

I saw them lunging towards me and our swords clang against one another. I was almost thrown off balance but regained my composure as we fought. I tried to be careful since we were on the edge of the cliff and I really don't want to get hurt.

We fought for awhile and I somehow managed to knock out the one guy who fell off the cliff to his death. I found myself behind the entrance to the lower part of the how. I managed to throw the other guy off guard while I decided to take the risk and climbed down the cliff towards the ground.

I jumped and I ran for it towards one of the horses since I didn't see the griffin anywhere. I was about to get on when I felt a hand on my arm and I was pulled to the ground roughly. I grabbed my sword only to be met with the tip of the sword at my neck.

"Oh love, I wish you wouldn't have done that" he said. "Just wait until Prince Rabadash hears about this."

I felt myself being lifted up and I tried to get away from them. Their grips on me got tighter and I knew right then and there that I was screwed.

I don't remember what happened after that but I came around in the how. I was in the room where the stone table was and I saw that I wasn't alone. There were the same men from before talking in hushed voices.

I tried to move but it felt like I was being held down on something. I looked down and I saw that I was tied up at my wrists and my ankles.

What the hell?

I tried to loosen the ropes but they looked like they were tired pretty tight. I looked over and I could still see them huddled in the corner. I wanted to know what they were up too but at the same time, I was beginning to wonder how the others were doing and if Lucy made it to them safe.

I just hope they were okay.

**Edmund POV**

We rode through the woods and we've managed to get to the border of Archenland when we decided to rest for a bit. I couldn't help but get this weird feeling that something had happened. I wasn't sure that I would be worried more than I already am.

If anything ever happened to her, I wouldn't forgive myself. I wish I would've gone with her but it was her idea that she and Lucy were to go to Aslan's How and something told me that those two had an idea in place.

"Ed, are you alright?" Susan asked me.

"I don't know. I wish I was but I don't know" I said.

She rested her hand on my arm as we set up our rest stop. We heard voices and spun around with our weapons out in case there was an intruder. We relaxed a bit when we saw one of our griffins was flying towards us.

"Your majesties a note from Queen Lucy" it said.

"Where is she?" Peter asked. "Where's Sophie?"

"Queen Lucy is back at the castle, this note would explain everything" it replied.

Peter took the note and read it. He had a grim expression on his face and it wasn't a good thing. I started to get nervous as he didn't say anything for quite awhile.

"What is it?" Caspian asked.

"Lucy wrote that they've managed to get the chest out of the how, however…."

"What, Peter?" I asked anxiously.

"They saw some soldiers from Calormen coming towards the How and Sophie made Lucy go back the castle and try to get help" he replied.

"But that would mean…."

"She's been ambushed" Peter said sadly.

I didn't speak nor couldn't I move. This couldn't be happening right now. I knew she shouldn't have gone by herself.

"Bloody hell" I muttered angrily.

"Ed, calm down…"

"I will not calm down!" I shouted. "Sophie is dealing with them by herself with no help at all. What if something happens to her Peter? What if she's hurt or captured or worse, dead? Would you want that on your conscious?"

"Of course not" Susan said.

"We have to figure something out. She should be able to handle them off" Peter said.

"You don't know that" I said. "I might lose someone that I've gotten close to recently and I'm not going to stand by and watch." I looked at all of them before I strode over towards Philip and got on his back.

"Where are you going?" Susan asked.

"You three head off towards Calormen, I'm going to help Sophie and get her back safely" I replied.

I took one last look at the others before I rode off to the How.

Sophie, please be alright.

**Sophie POV**

My eyes fluttered opened since I didn't know I fell asleep. I looked at them and saw that the men were asleep. I didn't know if it was still day time or it's nighttime already. I tried to move my wrists around since I have a hunch I was getting rope burn from moving around too much.

I felt something loose on my left wrist and I saw that the rope was a little loose. I slid my wrist out of it and my left wrist was free. I quickly untied my right wrist and I untied my ankles and jumped up quietly. I looked around to see if there was anyone awake and when there was no one moving, I took off.

My feet dragged me until I got to the opening of the How. I started to climb down until I manage to jump on to the ground and ran. I rested my hand on the tilt of my sword which was still there amazingly.

I heard voices as I saw that they were after me. I kept on running only tripping over myself and getting back up before I went deep into the woods.

I kept on running until I came across a couple of boulders that looked like they were there for years. I collapsed and leaned my back against them, catching my breath and closing my eyes. I opened them and looked down and saw that my knees were scrapped a little from my fall and my hands were dirty.

I closed my eyes and hoped that something would happen.

If nothing did, then I would be really screwed.

I heard footsteps in the distance as I hid behind the rocks. I didn't hear voices since they sounded pretty far from me. I unsheathed my sword as I crouched down so I wouldn't be seen. I looked behind me in case there was anyone behind me. I walked down the gorge and I came across another clearing in the woods.

I felt that this was déjà vu all over again as I ran even further. I came across another cliff and I didn't see any way down but to jump. I tossed my sword which thankfully didn't land too far and I jumped off the cliff. I landed on the ground and when I grabbed my sword and continue to run; I felt my right leg in pain.

Just when I was about to head off, I heard a cry not far from me and I spun around; recognizing the man from earlier and I raised my sword in the air and our sword clanged against one another.

**A/n: I know another cliffy but it had to be done!**

**I'm sorry if this came out shitty. I've just been so busy with school and work at the same time it's becoming almost too hectic but I did my best and I hope you guys liked it. **

**Okay so I did incorporate Prince Rabadash in this story. Will he make an appearance? Maybe, I do want to read up more on him so that's why I'm using Wikipedia in case I mess anything up. I do have the books I just need the time to read them so meanwhile; I'm relying on the internet. **

**You know what to do! I hope you guys like this so far, I do thank you guys for your support and patience! They mean a lot to me!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	26. Meeting Up Again In the Fields

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I wish I did but sadly I don't. I do own Sophie so I should get some credit for something. **

**Chapter 26**

**Sophie**

My back hit against the tree as I ducked the next attack. I did get caught but I've somehow managed to kill the other two soldiers awhile back. I ducked again to the ground and raised my sword to block his attack. I could feel myself getting tired and sweatier by the minute.

I've managed to knock the sword out of his hands before I got off from the ground and started to run when I felt something sharp go across my leg. I knelt down and saw my right leg with a big cut on my leg and it started to bleed.

"Shit" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to stop the bleeding while I was running.

I saw that some of the blood was running down my leg as I made it across the creek that was nearby. I sheathed my sword as I kept putting water on the cut to make it stop bleeding. I looked around and jumped to the other side before I continued to run.

I came across a huge field and I saw two big rocks and a whole set of rocks. I ran there while holding on to my leg. I hid behind the big rocks and closed my eyes. I was trying to catch my breath as I ripped a piece of fabric from the bottom of my dress to tie up the cut.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was in a different direction. Any minute it would get dark and I would be here by myself with no one to keep me company or sane.

This feels so messed up. I knew I was going to get screwed over this but I would never think it would get this bad. I peeked out from behind the rock and saw that there was nobody around. I grasped on to my sword tight that my knuckles were getting white. I took a step forward as I heard something behind me. I spun around and saw nothing there.

I wonder….

It was starting to get a bit dark as I sat in my spot. I could feel shivers going down my back but it wasn't cold. My eyes felt droopy since I've been on the go. Maybe this would thing was a bad idea. I thought I would help them out but I think actually going with the plan wasn't the brightest idea.

I looked around as I was trying to keep guard. Maybe the man gave up and decided to head back to where he came from.

Then a thought came to me. If he was going back, then that means he might run into the others. I know it would be four against one but still. I couldn't help but worry.

I need to keep going though. I know this sounds crazy but I don't want to let anyone here down and I would risk a limb for anyone if something happened to them. I had no idea where this sudden feeling of protectiveness came from but this is something I have to do.

I looked around before I took off through the groves. I came across a huge field and I just kept on walking. I kept an eye out just in case. You never know what could happen.

I made it down a small hill when I heard footsteps. I spun around and saw no one behind me. Just when I was about to go back on focusing my task, I stood there in shock as I saw the man from earlier attacking me. I took out my sword and blocked his attack.

We continued to fight until I managed to knock out his sword. I started to run but I felt his arm grab mine fiercely and I was pulled back. My sword flew out of my hand and I tried to reach for it when I was tossed to the ground but I was too far away from it.

"You think you can escape from me?" he asked menacingly.

I looked up and I saw pure evil in his eyes. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"For a hundred years, Rabadash's vengeance will be carried out for what those Narnians did to him" he said.

I had no idea what he was talking about. If it had to do with them, then why did I get involved? Actually, how I got involved was a very good question.

"Now" he said, kneeling down next to me as he took a hold of my right ankle. "I think we should take you back where you belong."

"Like I would go with you" I seethed.

He pulled me up and held me against him. I struggled to get out of his grasp when I saw something that he was pulling out of his pocket. My eyes went wide as I saw the knife. Flashbacks of my nightmare were going through my head as my breathing picked up.

"No, no, no" I whimpered. "Go away, go away."

"I don't think so" he said.

I saw that he lifted the knife and I screamed as loud as I could. I kicked him and tried everything to get away from the knife but I knew it was hopeless. I saw the knife coming closer and closer.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Unhand her!" a voice cried out. We spun around and my eyes widen when I saw Edmund standing in front of us, sword in hand.

"Ed" I breathed out.

"Well, well, if it isn't King Edmund" he said.

"Let her go" he seethed.

"Now why would I do that?"

I stared at him in shock as Edmund stepped a bit closer to us and the knife was almost inches from me. I looked over and saw my sword lying on the ground. Why did it have to be so far away? I looked over at Edmund and he had a scared but determined look on his face.

Come on Sophie think, think. What would you do in a situation like this?

I didn't know what happened next but I was tossed on to the ground, hiding the pained expression on my face as my forehead hit the small rock nearby. I looked up and I saw them both dueling with one another. I saw my sword in front of me and I crawled over quickly to retrieve it. Once I got it, I slowly stood up and watched them for awhile before I made my way over there.

I saw Edmund fighting him as hard as he could. I couldn't stand there and watch. I lunged for them and managed to knock the sword out of the man's hand and he looked at me in shock along with Edmund.

"Next time, I won't miss bitch" I said coldly.

I was breathing hard as I tried to focus on him. I saw Edmund making his way over towards me and lowered my sword.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sophie, you're hurt" he said.

"I know that but…"

We heard a cry and Edmund looked up to see the man charging towards us. I dropped my sword as Edmund got his sword out and stood in front of me.

"Hold it right there!"

I looked up and saw the others riding over towards us along with a few people I don't recognize. I started to get nervous but Edmund sheathed his sword and held on to me as we hugged.

"I'm just glad you're alright" he said.

"How in the hell did you find me?" I asked.

"Lucy sent a griffin with a message saying you were in trouble and I went riding towards the how until I heard you scream" he replied. He took a step back and looked at me as I tried to stand on my feet. He could see how exhausted and tired I was along with the sweat coming down from my face and my hair was a mess that's for sure.

"Sophie, what happened?" Susan asked, coming towards us.

"I think you know get the idea on what happened" I replied. "Let's just say things got a bit out of hand back at the how."

"I see that" she said. "Come on we better see what's going on. We also got to get you cleaned up."

I nodded as I started to follow but I felt the pain in my head from where I hit my head. It wasn't a headache that's for sure but it wouldn't go away.

I started to feel a bit light headed as we were walking back to the others. I stopped short when the pain in my head started to get worse. I put my hand on my forehand and my fingers felt something sticky on the left side of my forehand. I pulled it away only to notice blood on them.

That can't be good.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked me, making Edmund stopping short in his place. He stared at me and then his eyes went wide when he saw the blood on my fingers.

"I don't know. I'm feeling just I don't know, fuzzy" I replied.

Just after I said that, my knees gave away and I collapsed. The last thing I heard was Edmund crying out my name before the world around me went black.

**A/n: So there you have it. Everything will be explained in the next chapter and Aslan will make his appearance. The main question now is, is Sophie going back to earth or staying in Narnia? That is the question which will be answered soon. **

**I'm so super sorry I didn't update last week. Real life is getting in the way, writer's block and I had to work on the stupid computer science take home quiz which took forever to work on and I got two stories that are wrapping up soon so yeah I've been distracted. **

**Thanks to Slayergirl who became my 50****th**** reviewer! She also gave me a perspective but interesting point on Prince Rabadash and I'm in the middle of the third book so I understand the story more. **

**You guys know what to do! You guys rock and I thank you guys for your patience and support! **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	27. The Aftermath with an Explanation

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Narnia. I only own Sophie, what more do you people want?**

**Chapter 27**

**Sophie**

Oh good god one minute I was falling and the next thing you know I'm on something soft. I felt like I was on some big fluffy marshmallow when I was waking up. My eyes kept fluttering trying to adjust to the light. I hoped I didn't die or anything like that.

My eyes were opened and I saw that I was in the infirmary since I saw a few medicine bottles and leftover bandages. I felt my forehead and there was a bandage in place. I looked around and saw that Edmund was sleeping by my side. I saw outside the window that it was dark outside.

I saw up but I winced in pain as I lied back down. Yeah that was probably not the best idea.

"You're awake" I heard Edmund's voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. Like I got drunk so bad I have the worst hangover ever" I replied.

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said, taking a hold of my hand.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since yesterday" he said.

I missed a whole day? I must've been hit on the head that hard or I could've been overworked over this whole thing. I wasn't so sure.

"What happened anyways?" I asked.

"We brought you back here after you passed out. The nurse said that you hit your head pretty hard and we had to use the cordial for your other wounds. We only bandaged up your head" he replied.

"But what happened with Calormen?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about it now" he replied.

"Ed, I have to know at some point. You can't hide it from me" I said.

"I know it's just…" he said but he stopped.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty" I said. "This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I had to think of that plan and then I get ambushed."

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault" he said firmly.

"Then whose fault was it? I don't blame you or anyone here" I said.

"I know it's just, Sophie, when I got that message, I felt like I was at wits' end. I thought I would lose you again" he said. "If you had gotten killed, I wouldn't know what to do."

"But I'm not dead. I'm here and you're stuck with me" I said.

He sat on the bed next to me and held on to my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Is the chest fine?" I asked.

"We put it in your room hidden away" he replied.

"Thanks, I'm dying to know what's in it but I think there might be a slight problem" I said.

"What would that be?"

"How I'm going to get it open" I replied. "If I recall, I didn't see a key that came along with it or anywhere in the How for that matter."

"Bloody hell" he mumbled. I put my hand on the back of his neck as I kissed him softly on the lips. He put his hands on my face as he returned the kiss. We rested our foreheads against each other until the door opened.

"Your majesty, you're wanted for patrol" the faun said at the door.

Edmund groaned a little as he looked back up at me. "I'll be back" he said.

"You do what you got to do" I said. "I got nothing to do but rest."

He grinned a little before he kissed me again. "I love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said as he left the room.

Later on, I got released from the infirmary and I was resting in my room. I was reading a book that I picked up in the library while I was resting when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called out.

I heard the door open and I looked up to see it was Susan. "Would you mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Not a problem" I said, putting my book down.

"I'm glad to see you're up" she said, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah I can't believe I missed an entire day and I normally sleep until noon" I said.

She laughed a little while I smiled. "Susan, what happened after I um, you know…?"

"Passed out? Well we've managed to make some peace with them after you were taken back here and they managed to drop their plan" she replied.

"What was their plan anyways?"

"Sophie, I'm not sure if you would want to hear it" she said.

"Well, whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad" I assured her.

Susan looked at me before she launched into her story. "Back during the Golden Age when the four of us ruled Narnia before Caspian came around, Edmund and I were Calormen when Prince Rabadash wanted to marry me. I simply refused and when Edmund and I escaped, we found out that a plan was made to invade Archenland and Narnia so that sparked into a battle. It ended and we defeated them and captured Rabadash."

"I see but I don't get where I fit in the picture" I said.

"You see after he got turned into a donkey, some of his followers wanted revenge for what happened and someone had uncovered something that the next daughter of eve who dared to get a chest buried somewhere in Narnia will be taken into their land and will be made into a wife for Rabadash's ancestor" she said.

"So you're trying to say that I would've been married to this jackass's ancestor?" I asked.

She nodded sadly as she didn't bother to correct my language. "At first, we didn't want to believe it because it would've been impossible for years because we ruled for so many years until we went back to England. We completely forgot about it until you came. I'm just glad you're alright and I'm so sorry for what you had to go through" she said.

"I never knew" I said. "But you should know that this whole thing, I'll admit; it was scary."

"I'm just glad you're okay. We all are. I've never seen Edmund so distressed over you. He cares for you, a lot" she said.

"I know considering now our feelings for each other is much known but I'm afraid of something" I said.

"What is it?"

"What if I have to go back home?" I asked. "I don't want to leave but at the same time, I don't even know what I would do when I go back."

"I don't know" she said.

I didn't know myself either.

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my face. I looked around and saw that I was still in the same clothes from yesterday. It was early so I decided to get ready. I saw that an outfit was laid out already thanks to Lily after I got done washing up.

I put on the dress which was a white and dark blue one. I slipped on a pair of flats which did feel weird since I was used to either wearing boots or sneakers most of the time. I looked over where the box was sitting on the dresser that I took out of one of the drawers awhile ago.

I took it and went into the hallway. I slipped a note in Edmund's door, letting him know that I was going to be in the gardens for awhile. I walked down the hallway and out the door that led to the gardens. I made it there as I sat down placing the box in front of me. The sun was out today as the rays hit my body as I braced in the warm weather.

I just stared at it for a long time. I inspected it to make sure it was okay, which it was and then I stared at the lock on the box. I couldn't believe that Lucy and I found a chest but it came with no key.

If it came with no key, then how the hell was I supposed to open it?

"Ugh this sucks worse than math" I groaned.

"Why do you feel like this child?" a deep voice asked.

I looked up and my mouth dropped in shock as a lion stood in front of me. I sat there frozen as I waited for it to attack me but it just stood there, looking at me. I felt this weird peace feeling for some reason in front of him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I think you should know who I am Sophie since I was the one who sent you here" it said.

"You're Aslan?"

He nodded with a small smile on his face.

Aslan's a lion? He's the high ruler of Narnia? Well I'll be damned.

**A/n: I'm so sorry for this chapter being late again. School is literally kicking my ass. Oy, welcome to college. That's all I'm going to say. **

**I hope this chapter explained everything. I did it as best as I could and I'm happy to say that I'm now reading Prince Caspian and let me just say, the book and movie are so different. I know it's pretty obvious but I had to see for myself and I am. **

**You know what to do! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. It's almost the end but a few things still got to be taken care of and well, then the end will happen. Now the main question is, is Sophie staying in Narnia or going back home? You'll find out soon enough. **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience and support even it takes me a bit longer to update. I blame RL.**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	28. Meeting Aslan and A Shocking Revealation

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Narnia, I wish I did but I don't. I do however own Sophie so yeah…on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

**Sophie**

"No one told me you're a lion," I said. I'm pretty sure they left that part out when they told me about him. I didn't certainly expect him that's for sure.

Aslan chuckled lightly as I sat up from my spot. I could see him moving towards me but I didn't move or anything. Hell, I wasn't sure what to do in front of Aslan. I mean, it's not every day that a lion like him is the king of this land or anything like it.

"I see you've recovered the chest from the how," he said.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at it.

"Why do you look distressed child?" he asked.

"Because I don't know how I'm going to open it and also from what Susan said, I'm still trying to grasp on what she told me. I think I've failed though," I said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I fought as best as I could and I almost put Lucy in danger. I don't think I was a hero in all of this," I replied.

"But you did get her and this chest to safety," he said.

"I know," I said.

"That shows the bravery and courage you never knew you had and it showed when you went on this mission," he pointed out.

"I know but I wanted to help the others as much as I could. If I wasn't captured back at the how, who knows what more I could've done," I said.

"You have done enough for the Kings and Queens. If it wasn't for you, then another war would happen again" he said.

"So if I did that prophecy, what would happen to me now?" I asked.

"Come child, we'll walk along the beach," he replied.

"But what about the others?" I asked. "I don't want them to worry."

"They won't worry I can assure you. There is much we need to discuss."

With that said; I got up from my spot and looked at the castle behind me before I took the chest and followed Aslan in the courtyard.

We walked for awhile with comfortable silence between us. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me about but I was curious but scared at the same time. Especially if I'm talking to a big lion like him.

"I sense you're curious about your fate," he said.

"I guess you could call it that," I said as we made it to the shorelines of the beach.

"Back in your world, something had happened that caused you to come here."

"Yeah, I mean the last thing I remembered was being chased by someone and I was behind the bushes and I tripped over something and fell," I told him.

I don't get why he would be asking me that. Unless he knows something I don't….

"Where are you getting at?" I asked.

"You see Sophie, I did brought you here to help the Pevenises and King Caspian with this mission but also the fact that something happened in your world that you were involved in," he said.

"What are you trying to say, I died back home?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so" he replied.

This wasn't happening. This didn't make any sense. How on earth could I die back home and wind up here? I thought if you die, you go to heaven.

"H-how?" I asked, dreading to know the answer.

"While you were trying to get away," he replied.

"But I only trip and fell here, how does that make me die back in my world?"

"You suffered an accident and you never woke up back in your world. I brought you here after you suffered that trip," he replied.

"I don't believe it," I said. I looked down at the chest and then back at him. "Should the others know about this?"

"Only if you want to tell them," he replied.

"I see," I said.

"Sophie? Sophie?"

Oh crap, I didn't think they would be out finding me.

"Don't worry Sophie the Courage. They'll know soon enough" he said.

"Wait; did I just get called what I think I got called?" I asked.

"You did earn it, young one. Just remember not to be afraid and have the courage to do what is right," Aslan said.

"Thank you Aslan but about the chest…"

"You'll be more surprised than you think," he said.

I thought he was going to see the others but he only wished me farewell and told me he'd seen them while I was recovering and he'll be watching over all of us and I had that feeling he'll be back soon. I stared down at the box in front of me and I accidentally knocked it over and I saw it opened and a piece of paper fell out.

I bent down to pick it up and unfolded to my curiosity. My eyes got wide and my jaw drop at what was on the paper.

"Oh my god…"

"Sophie? Sophie!"

"Never mind, I found her!"

I spun around and saw Lucy and Edmund rushing towards while Caspian, Susan and Peter were behind them. I didn't even realize they were looking for me until now. Weird, how things are working out now. I smiled a little as I saw them approach me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I saw Aslan and he and I talked and I didn't know…"

"It's okay we know" Lucy said while Edmund gathered me in his arms.

"What did you and Aslan talk about?" he asked.

"Well, um…." I said, trying to put it the easy sort of way. "I'm staying here for good."

"You are?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied, with a small sad smile.

"You don't seem too thrilled about it," Peter said.

"I am it's just I found out the hard way why I'm staying here for good," I said.

"What is that you have to stay here?" Edmund asked.

"Can we talk about this inside? It's a rather long story," I replied.

They agreed as we started to head back up towards the castle. I looked behind me and I saw nothing but the waves and the cave. I knew Aslan had took off and I couldn't help but wonder if he was right about what he said. I mean, he wouldn't be wrong, would he?

"You alright love?" I heard Edmund asking me.

"I'm alright, I think," I replied.

He simply pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. I smiled a little back at him as I was mentally preparing myself to tell them what I found out from Aslan and from what the paper said from the chest.

**A/n: I know, I know, I know I'm super late in updating. This semester is seriously kicking my ass and I' supposed to write a 10-15 page paper for one of my classes that's due at the end of the semester next month. I just want this semester to be over. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I know it's shitty but I tried. I do promise to try and make it up to you by having a longer chapter for the next update. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I hope it won't be too long. It won't be long before this story is done also. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! They make me happy and I hope I still have my viewers. You guys rock and I thank each and every one of you for your support! **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	29. Coping with the Changes

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Narnia. I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 29**

**Sophie**

"I'm sure whatever Aslan told you couldn't be bad," I heard Susan saying as I stared out the window in the study.

"I don't even know how to say it or be blunt about it," I said, hoarsely.

I looked back at them and saw that Susan and Caspian sitting on the couch, while Peter sat by the desk and Lucy sat on top of the desk as Edmund sat with me by the window; holding on to my hand.

"Just start from what happened while you were in the gardens," Lucy said.

I looked at them again while before I gained some composure before I launched into my story. I told them about how I was in the gardens by myself while I was trying to figure out how to open the chest when Aslan showed up. I mentioned that we took a walk on the beach. It wasn't until I got up to the part that I was told that I wouldn't allowed to go back home because of an accident.

"I asked him about home and he told me that something happened to me back home. He told me that I've somehow fallen and never woke up," I said, sorrowfully.

"Oh Sophie…"

"No it's okay. Really, I mean I'm in shock still but I would never think that something like that would happen to me," I said.

"But how did he know that you were going to be helping us out?" Peter asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess you could say Aslan is as mysterious as he can get," I replied.

"I agree on that one," Edmund said.

"Which by the way I have a little bone to pick with you guys," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"What did we do?" Susan asked.

"You guys never told me Aslan was a lion," I replied.

They laughed a little so I was guessing they thought I was actually mad at them. I couldn't be mad at them unless they did something I wouldn't be too happy about. They've became my family these past months and I didn't think I would be here for life.

"Now that you're staying for good, perhaps we should have a small celebratory dinner just the six of us," Susan suggested.

"I don't mind," I agreed.

Later that night, I retreated to my room where I washed up and changed out of my clothes. I decided to slip on a pair of pants and a dark blue shirt. I just lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It's like everything I did today felt robotic-like movement.

It's hard to take in that you're staying for good. I mean, I did want to stay but I would never imagine staying here under the worse circumstances.

I heard a knock on my door as I sat up slowly. I saw the wet spot on my pillow from my wet hair as I went to answer the door and I saw that it was Edmund standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You seemed distressed and I wanted to see if you were alright," he replied.

"I'm fine and I just got out of a bath so…"

"Want to take a walk on the beach? That is if you want to," he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," I said. I went inside to grab a pair of boots and I tossed them on before I met up with him and we made our way outside.

The sun was setting as we walked along with the sounds of the waves beating on the shore. I just stared out as we walked hand in hand just in comfortable silence until Edmund broke the ice.

"Something's troubling you love?" Edmund asked as we walked along the beach.

"Nothing really," I replied, my eyes still staring out into the ocean.

He put his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "You know you can't keep everything inside. You have to let them out sometime," he said.

"I know it's just…"

"Just what? Sophie, try not to shut me out," he said.

"I'm not," I said.

I stopped us and I turned to face him. I wanted to have him hold me since I didn't know how to feel about everything. I didn't know what to do or say or anything.

"It's a process," I said, finally. "I mean, what else do you want me to say? I'm fine, which I'm somewhat fine but with everything that's happened, I don't know. I want to be fine but I don't know."

"Come here," Edmund said, as I went into his arms. He held on to me for what it felt like a long time as we stood there on the beach.

"I'll be okay it's an adjustment, but I'll be okay," I said.

"I know and that's what I love about you. You're strong about this and you've somehow find a way to be back to yourself," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I was in the same position as you are when we found out we were staying. Of course I was happy but I was going to miss home and my parents a lot but as time went on, I've gotten used to living here again and I do remember them from time to time," he said.

"I don't want to forget my family," I said, a few tears trickling down my face.

"I'm not saying you have to," he said, wiping away my tears. "You will remember them, trust me on this one."

I nodded wordlessly as I stared out into the ocean. I saw the waves coming back and forth as I ran my finger along the water.

"I don't understand how it could've happened," I whispered softly as I looked up at Edmund. "Was it something I did wrong?"

"You know how Aslan does work in mysterious ways," he said. "You didn't do anything wrong and everyone, including Aslan knows that."

"I'll never get to say goodbye to my parents, my brother and my friends," I said. "I had that stupid fight with Jane and I'll never get a chance to make up with her or anything."

"It'll be alright," he whispered as he held on to me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

I just held on to him a bit tighter and I don't know why. This whole news was affecting me in a way I wish I would understand but I don't. Not right now, but maybe in the future.

"I love you. I want you to know that," I said.

"I love you too," I heard him whisper in my ear.

We pulled away as we stared out into the ocean. I was wiping away my tears when I felt the water going on to my feet.

"By the way, I told Peter that we might duel against one another again," Edmund said.

"When was this planned?" I asked, looking up at him with raised eyebrows.

"While you were recovering. I didn't want to mention it then seeing that you needed rest but I guess we both promised the same thing to him," he replied.

"Okay then, I can't wait for it," I said, smirking.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you," he said.

"A. Never said you would and B. I could kick your ass if I wanted too," I said.

"True but we'll see about that, wouldn't we?" he asked, grinning a little at me.

"Bring it on," I replied.

"I'll never understand girls," I heard him mumble.

"I feel the same way about guys," I said, teasing him a bit.

I walked out of his arms and started to take off my boots so I can dip my feet in the water. I didn't hear anything behind me as I felt arms around my waist and being carried. I shrieked loudly as Edmund tried to toss me into the water but as he let me go, I managed to pull him down with me in to the water.

"Why did you do that for?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"I go down, you go down with me," I replied.

I started laughing for god knows what reason as he started to laugh with me. It's weird how one minute I was upset and shocked over me staying here in Narnia and the next thing I knew, I was in the water with Edmund; both of us soaked as the waves keep coming in towards the shore.

"I can't believe I'm soaked," he mumbled.

"Clothes will dry and besides, you smell like sweat. Seriously what the hell were you doing after dinner?" I asked, while trying to hold in my laughter.

He glared at me but had a smirk on his face as I continued to laugh. We were still sitting in the water as he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He pushed some of my hair out of my face as we stared at each other.

"Want to head back inside? I don't feel like getting a bath the third time around," I said.

"Sure whatever milady wishes," he said, teasingly.

"Very funny," I said, rolling my eyes playfully.

Edmund stood up and out of nowhere, picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the water. I thought he was going to let me go and we just walk back up from the beach. But he still managed to carry me up from the shore, up the stairs and on to the courtyard.

"You know I could've walked," I said.

"I know, I just can't carry you for no reason?"

"I don't know, unless I broke my foot and I pray to myself that I won't jinx myself," I replied

He smiled as I pecked him on the cheek as he put me on the ground but I was still wrapped in his arms. We heard someone behind clear their throat and we spun around only to see it was Susan and Lucy staring at us.

"Do we want to know what just happened?" Susan asked.

"Not really no," Edmund replied.

"Yeah I agree with him on this one," I said.

"Oh well, okay then," Lucy said. Susan looked at her in shock and back at me and Edmund before we headed inside.

We parted ways with them as we headed up the stairs. I tried to contain my laughter but by the time we got to my room, I just busted out laughing.

"What's so funny love?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that we told your sisters that nothing happened and the looks on their faces, I couldn't help it," I replied as I went in my closet to change clothes. I put on a dark purple nightgown and found a robe as I put in on and tied it up.

I walked out and just sat on my bed next to Edmund as we just laid there next to one another. I stared at the ceiling as he wrapped his arm around me. I sighed contently as I looked up at him as he was staring down at me. I could see the love in his eyes as we looked at each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you're safe and you're here under the circumstances but I'm glad you're safe,"

"I know," I said.

"Just remember that I love you always and I'll protect you always," he vowed.

"I love you too," I said, as my eyes started to flutter and I entered into sleep land.

**A/n: Okay so not my best. Just only a few chapters left, maybe around 2-3 not sure yet since everything is hectic right now and a possible epilogue. I'll keep you guys updated if anything. **

**If I update late again, I'm just dealing with end of the semester stuff and I'm slowly getting my writing groove back. **

**You know what to do! Those reviews mean a lot and I thank each and every one of you for your patience and support!**

**Until next week (I hope),  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	30. Seeking Permission and a Late Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I only own Sophie. Enough said. **

**Chapter 30**

**Edmund**

I woke up awhile later and I saw that it was dark outside. It took me a second to realize where I am until I saw Sophie lying next to me sleeping. She looked peaceful only with a small frown on her face as she slept. I stroked her hair as I continued to watch her. I looked down and saw my clothes somewhat dried from being on the beach earlier.

I got up from my spot and kissed Sophie's head as I went across the hall and changed. I changed quickly and made it towards her door when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around and saw that it was Peter standing there.

"You could've said something," I said.

"I wanted to but I didn't know whether or not you were asleep," he said.

"Well I'm not," I said.

"Listen, Caspian wants to talk to us about something," he said.

"And whatever he wants to talk to us can't wait until the morning?" I asked skeptically.

"Not exactly," he replied.

I looked back at the door that had Sophie behind there and at my brother. I just hope that she'll be alright. I know she will be but I don't know, maybe I should just stay with her for tonight. Knowing her, she would insist on letting me go with Peter and Caspian.

"Alright but he better have a good reason," I said as we headed towards the study.

"Okay so what do you need to talk to us about?" I asked Caspian. He looked nervous like he was afraid to ask me and Peter something.

"Well, it's something that I hoped you two would grant me permission seeing how that Susan have you two here now," he said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be reasonable," Peter said.

"Okay," Caspian breathed out before he spoke again. "I want to ask you two permission for Susan's hand in marriage."

That I wasn't expecting. Okay, so maybe I had a feeling her wanted to marry her but I didn't expect him to propose soon. I looked over at Peter as he had an eerily calm look on his face.

"Go on," I said.

"You see obviously I love and care for her so very much. I would do anything for her and you know that. I just hope that you will let me be her husband," he said.

The room got quiet. I didn't know whether or not this would be a good thing. I cleared my throat as Peter sent me a look. He looked back at Caspian as he approached him slowly.

"Will you love my sister and treat her with the utmost respect?" he asked.

"Of course," Caspian replied.

"And you do know that if you ever do anything to hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you," Peter warned.

"I know that and you two know that I would never ever hurt her in anyway," he said.

"Then my friend, you got my permission," Peter said.

"Same goes for me," I noted.

"Thanks my friends," he said. "I was afraid that you two would say no."

"It's no problem and I will admit, I couldn't picture any other suitor for Susan," Peter said.

"Yeah, I mean I know she'll say yes but how do you plan on proposing to her?" I asked.

"I don't know but I do hope she'll say yes," he said.

I couldn't help but try to hide my laughter as Caspian was acting nervous from before. But then it got me thinking about me and Sophie. I do want to marry her and I even told her I would. It wasn't exactly a proposal I would imagine considering the circumstances with what happened a few days prior. I love her so much that I would go to the ends of the earth for her.

After we had got done talking, we parted ways for bed. I quickly rushed up the stairs and slowed down when I got down the hallway. I quietly opened up Sophie's room and to my surprise and shock, I saw her sitting up in bed, clutching to herself tightly.

"Sophie?" I asked, worriedly. She didn't respond but stared straight ahead.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" I asked as I rushed over.

I only shook her once and she snapped out of her trance and stared at me with wide eyes. She was breathing heavy but sighed in relief at the same time.

What on earth happened to her?

"Sorry," she breathed out.

"Don't be, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just woke up from a really weird dream," she replied.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really no, but what did Peter wanted to talk to you about?"

"You heard us?"

"Yeah, since Peter doesn't have the quietest voice outside my room," she said with a slight smile.

She got out of bed and walked over towards the balcony doors and stared out into the night. I followed her and wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head.

"What did Peter want?" she asked.

"Actually he was the messenger from Caspian," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yep, Caspian wanted to get permission from us to marry Susan," I said.

"That's sweet," she said. "I think I see those two married already. But I think it's respectfully for him to ask you guys permission."

"Yeah," I said.

"Do you think anything's going to happen with everything that happened? I know it didn't make any sense," she said.

I chuckled lightly as I pressed a kiss on her head. "Sense or not, I hope nothing else will happen," I replied.

"I don't know…"

"What?"

"I mean, what if the leaders see what I did to their men wasn't self defense?" she asked.

"You did what you thought was the right thing while you were being attacked," I said.

"I know but…" she said as she turned to face me. "I don't know I get this weird feeling that maybe something might happen. I could be wrong and worry over nothing but knowing me I am and…"

I sealed off her rant by kissing her softly on the lips. We pulled apart a second later as I stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Do you always have to do that?" she asked.

"Well it's the one way to shut you up when you ramble, which I don't mind," I said as she slapped me on the arm. "And also because I wanted too."

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head before she cuddled next to me as we stood by the window before I heard her sigh.

"You'll sleep fine tonight?" I asked.

"I think so, why?" she asked, looking at me with a weird look.

"Well, from the way you were looking before, it seemed to me that you just had a nightmare," I pointed out.

"Did not and besides; I told you I had a weird dream," she said.

"It didn't look like you came out a weird dream."

"What are you the dream police?" she mumbled, separating us and walked over to the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Must you be so stubborn," I said. "Sophie, you can't keep hiding things from everyone."

"And why the hell not?" she snapped.

"Because, if something happened then we have to know in order to do something about it," I said, feeling my patience was wearing thin so quickly.

"Alright fine you want to know, then I'll freaking tell you," she said. "Things happened back at the How that I still feel a bit traumatized about it and I don't want to talk about it because I don't know how you guys would react. I know you damn well you'll go crazy but there are things you don't know that happened back at that How when I was ambushed. You wouldn't understand and neither would Susan, Lucy, Caspian and Peter."

I stared at her in shock as she looked back at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She turned away as she was wiping her eyes and staring down at the comforter on the bed. I walked over there and sat next to her. I grabbed her wrists and she looked up at me with the saddest but scared look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

She hesitated before she took a deep breath. "It happened back at the How after Lucy left…"

**A/n: So in the midst of hell week, aka the end of the semester, I was intentionally going to make this another filler and fill the next chapter with other stuff but then this last bit just came to me and bam, there you have it. **

**Sophie's story will happen in the next chapter and remember, she never told anyone what happened back at the How when she was ambushed. How will the others react? I'll leave that up for you to decide.**

**You know what to do! I thank for your patience and support throughout this journey. You guys rock! I'll try and update next week and if that doesn't happen then the following week. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89 <strong>


	31. Reliving the Nightmare in the How

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, how many times do I have to tell you? I only own Sophie and that's it. **

**Chapter 31**

**Sophie**

_Flashback_

_I was being dragged into the How again as I was struggling to escape. I cried out for help but someone covered my mouth as I muffled my screams. I vaguely heard bits of the conversation the men were having. I wish that I would've had back up or something. _

"_Let go of me you assholes," I said as I was being dragged. _

"_Quiet missy, you shouldn't even talk like that if we were you," the man said, in a threatening tone. _

"_I'd like to see you try," I seethed. _

_The next thing I knew, I was being thrown against the rock, hurting my back and I felt something being on my ankles and my wrist. I saw that I was being tied up and I couldn't even move. Oh hell no they didn't. _

"_What should we do with her?" one man asked the others. _

_I silently prayed that they wouldn't do anything that would make the situation worse god forbid. I mean, I don't know what they're capable of so I couldn't take any chances. _

"_Nothing for now," the other one replied. _

"_Are you mad? If he finds out…" _

"_He won't find out," he said. _

"_You say that now, but remember his warning," the third man said. _

_I wasn't sure what they were talking about as I tried to move my wrists around to see if the rope can get loose and I would kick their asses and run for my life back to the others. Seeing as this would be hopeless, I gave up. I didn't know what to do. I was so screwed, I wasn't sure if it was funny or not anymore. _

_They surprisingly left me alone but of course they left one man behind to guard. Please as if I was going anywhere. _

_I watched him warily as he looked at me. He kept on eyed me which made me cringe a little. I've never felt this uncomfortable ever. _

_I closed my eyes and silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything to me and that help would arrive. But as time went on, it felt like no one didn't know what happened. I hoped that Lucy made it back to the castle safe and I prayed that the others made it safe. _

_I also prayed that Edmund was safe. _

_I could still feel eyes on me as I tried to not meet my captor's gaze. I could feel my eyelids dropping as I fought to stay awake. I didn't want to fall asleep because god only knows what they would do to me in my sleep and I didn't want to know. _

_I felt exhaustion taking over but I'd lost the battle as I closed my eyes as sleep overtook me. _

_End of flashback _

"The next thing I knew, I woke up and I saw that everyone fell asleep. That's when I made my escape," I said, looking down at the blanket. "And I think you know what happened after that."

I felt his finger underneath my chin and I met up with his eyes. I could see probably every emotion there is in them. Anger. Concern. Hurt. You name it, it would be there.

"I'll kill them," he said.

"Ed, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry for what they did to you," he said, coldly. I flinched away from his touch and his reaction, but his eyes soften as soon as he saw me move away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner," I whispered.

"Was that why I saw you wake up like that earlier?" he asked.

I nodded slowly as I clutched on to the pillow tightly in front of me. I felt his hand smoothing my hair as he pressed his lips on my forehead.

"But still I'll kill them," he said.

"You see, I kind of beat you to it," I said as he gave me a quizzical look. "When I was running away, they caught up with me and I've defended myself and I was doing fine until well, you know…"

He nodded not letting his eyes off of me. I looked down and I don't know why but I felt ashamed and bad that I didn't say anything sooner and also the fact that I let this happen was unbelievable.

"Where is the other guy that we fought with?" I asked.

"He's being held back home waiting for a trial," he replied. "But we have to tell the others tomorrow."

"What, why?"

"They have a right to know," he argued. "We would have to let the leaders of Calormen know what they did to you."

"Then they would have to know that the other men were killed because I defended myself," I said. "I'm sure that conversation would go really well."

"We have no other choice," he said.

"You don't think I know that? I knew I shouldn't have said anything," I said bitterly.

"Why? If you didn't say anything, then you would've been still acting like you're…"

"Just say it, traumatized," I said.

I lied on the bed, facing away from him and looking at the door. I didn't know what to say or do. I just continued to stare ahead.

"What am I supposed to do? What's going to happen now?" I asked.

I felt the other side of the bed dipping as I felt Edmund's arm wrapping around my waist and he pulled me closer. I felt his face burying into my neck as he pressed a few soft kisses on the base of my neck.

"I don't know Sophie, I don't know," I heard him whisper softly as I felt asleep.

I paced up and down the hallway as I stood in front of the library the next day. Edmund told me that Peter and Susan were in there so I decided to talk to them on my own. I was nervous not only because of what I was going to tell them but their reactions.

I took a deep breath as I opened up the door and headed inside. I passed a few people who were engrossed in their own business and didn't seem to notice me. I continued my walk until I heard Peter and Susan's voices. I walked up the two steps and saw them sitting by the window. They looked up in surprise as they saw me walk closer to them.

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" I asked.

"No you weren't, is something wrong?" Susan asked.

"I need to talk to you two about something that happened back at the How," I replied.

"Perhaps we could take this conversation somewhere quieter, just in case," Peter said.

We moved to the quieter part of the library and we sat down at a table. They motioned for me to start my story as I launched into the story. I basically told them what happened and why I was mentioning to them now along with the weird nightmare I had.

"Oh Soph," Susan said.

"What's the plan of action now?" I asked.

"We'll send them a message wanting to meet with them and tell them what happened to you," Peter replied.

"You think that would be wise to do that?" Susan asked.

"They have a right to know Su," I said. "If they're going to do anything, they would have to know what happened. Though I do believe there is one tiny problem to this."

"And what would that be?"

"I think the problem is that even if we do tell them, what more could they do? I mean, in my defense I did killed a few of the men who came after me when I escaped," I replied.

"We have to let them know. I hate to even do this when we're trying to be civil," Peter said.

"Then we should head over there and tell them," Susan said.

"Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"Guys, I don't think it's the time to argue, but if you guys do go, then I'm coming with you," I said.

"Sophie, I don't know if that's a good idea," Peter said. "If you go, you know Edmund will have a fit."

"I know and I'll deal with it but if they need to hear this story, then they should have to hear it from the source itself," I pointed out.

In the end, we would have to travel to Calormen to let them know what happened. I know for a fact that Edmund wouldn't be too thrilled about me going but this had to be done.

And the thought of that terrifies me.

**A/n: I know I'm late but my laptop had a bit technical difficulties and here I am with the chapter since it's fixed. **

**Last chapter of the year and an update will happen hopefully next week of the New Year. I'm debating if I should write the Calormen chapter or not since I'm unsure of what names to use now that it's been a bit more than years since they've been there. Any tips would help and be greatly appreciated!**

**You know what to do! We're almost near the end and I thank you guys for your support and patience! Happy New Year to all!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	32. The Announcement and Feeling Content

**Disclaimer: Do we have to write one of these? Okay, if you insist. I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie. That's it. Can I go write my chapter now?**

**Chapter 32**

**Sophie**

It felt ages since we've been in Tashbaan at the Tisoric's Palace and this happened days ago. I remember going into the council room along with Peter, Caspian, and Susan since Edmund and Lucy stayed behind to watch over the castle. At first Edmund wanted to go since he wanted to be there to rip the guy's head off but he also knew that there were duties to attend while we were gone and we would be back.

With everything that happened, I told the leaders what happened and surprisingly enough, there were going to leave the man in prison for the rest of his life. I just hope that we won't have any more problems with them after this nightmare.

Which is why I'm here in my room getting ready for dinner tonight. Susan told us that it was going to be a celebratory dinner because she and Caspian wanted to share some news with us. I have a hunch on what it was but I do want to be surprised myself.

I stood in front of the mirror as Lily was putting the final touches on my outfit. I was wearing a dark green and black dress with black flats and my hair was in a side ponytail with slight curls at the end. I had on light makeup as I was looking over myself one last time.

"You alright, Sophie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking," I replied.

"Understandable. Rumor has it that Queen Susan King Caspian are getting engaged to be married," she said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Just talk from the other maids. One of them saw them getting closer and she had a ring on her finger," she replied.

"You know she always had jewelry," I said.

"I suppose but you know how they are," she said.

"And yet you believe them?" I asked.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Though, I am happy for them after all," she replied.

I shook my head lightly as I locked the balcony doors and checked to make sure the windows are shut tight. Ever since we came back, I did had a small fear of them attacking here, but I was rest assured that nothing would happen but just in case.

I opened up the door only to see Edmund leaving his room. He was wearing a navy blue tunic with a white shirt underneath it and black pants along with riding boots. He looked up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw me.

"You know I heard that if your jaw drops like that, flies will be in there and they don't taste that good from what I heard," I said, amusingly.

"Sorry, love. You just look beautiful," he said, kissing my hand.

"Flattering will get you anywhere, will it?"

"Not really. It only works with you round," he replied.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as we walked down the hallways. I held on to his hand as I let my mind wander off. A second later, I felt my hand being removed from his and I saw that he placed my hand on his arm. I smiled a little at the gesture. Who knew that Edmund could be such a gentleman? I didn't that's for sure.

We walked into the dining hall and saw the others dressed up as well. I noticed that Susan and Caspian were incredibly close to one another. I know that they were much closer to one another recently but today they couldn't get their eyes off each other.

"Any reason for this special occasion tonight?" Lucy asked.

"We do have something to tell you guys but we'll wait until after supper," Susan replied.

I nodded, deciding to keep my mouth shut rather than asking anymore questions. Whatever happens happens. I sat down next to Ed as we were getting served.

The dinner was good. It was the first time that I've ever finished a plate in awhile. With everything going on and my nerves, it was almost impossible to have an appetite but luckily it wasn't up to the point I was starving myself to death. I looked around the table and I see everyone was in some sort of conversation.

I felt a squeeze on my hand as I looked up to see Edmund. "Are you alright, love?" he asked.

"For the first time, I am," I replied.

"Thank goodness," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Um, if Edmund and Sophie would stop staring at each other like lovesick puppies," Lucy said, interrupting our moment. "Susan and Caspian have an announcement to make."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No worries," Lucy said.

"Right as we were saying, Caspian and I have something to share with you guys before we make an official announcement tomorrow," Susan said.

"Let me guess, you're pregnant," I said, bluntly.

Peter spat out his drink while the others looked at me in shock. I didn't think my joke was that serious.

"Relax I'm kidding," I said. "Besides, if Susan was pregnant, don't you think it would've been obvious with the different moods and all?"

"I suppose you're right," Lucy said.

"But relax, I'm sorry if you took it seriously, but let them tell their news," I said.

"Right," Caspian said, nervously. "I've asked Susan for my hand in marriage and she happily accepted."

Lucy squealed in delight while I was bouncing in my seat excitedly. The boys exchanged manly hugs while Lucy and I jumped out of our seats to see the ring. It was a gold band with a big diamond in the middle of it.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few nights ago," Susan replied.

"We have to know the details," Lucy said.

"Don't worry, you will," she said.

"So when is the big day?" Peter asked.

"It'll be sometime around next spring the following year," Caspian replied.

"We want to do it in the early spring before the spring festival comes around," Susan said. "Not only the festival needs to be planned but also the wedding."

Leave it to her to worry about planning everything. I assured her that there is plenty of time to get those events planned out accordingly. She seemed to relax at that. We continued to enjoy the rest of the evening as we all hung out outside after dinner. Caspian and Susan were sitting on the bench holding one another, Peter was sitting on the grass while Lucy was sitting on the edge of the fountain and I was sitting on Edmund's lap as he held me on the grass as well.

I felt content tonight. After everything that has happened, it seems that everything has calmed down to say the least.

"Sophie, can I as you something?" Susan asked.

"Sure," I said.

"When is your birthday?"

"You never knew when it was?"

"Well, you never really told us when your birthday is, besides you already know our birthdays," Peter replied.

"Oh, I thought I told you," I said. "Well, in case you're wondering mine's March 16th."

"Really?" Edmund said.

"Yep, why?" I asked.

"Well it's something to know so that way when your birthday comes around, we should celebrate," Lucy said.

"Yeah I don't mind just under one condition," I said.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't make it a big deal. Just a small party is fine by me," I replied.

They agreed which was a good thing. I was never for big fancy birthday parties for me. The only exception was when I turned one and that's a big deal and a sweet 16 which I choose not to have when I turned sixteen.

Edmund walked me to my room after we've said our goodnights to everyone. We would have to be up early for the official engagement announcement and I would be there to hear it though I already knew from dinner but still.

I had my hand on the doorknob when Edmund spun me around and kissed me on the lips. I returned it eagerly as it lasted for a few seconds before we pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For loving you and you're being back to yourself," he replied.

"I've always been myself, I just went through tough crap that I would've never imagined," I said.

"I know, he said, hoarsely before he pulled me into his arms and held me for a long time.

"I love you, you know that," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded as he held me tighter. He pulled away before he kissed me on my forehead and again on my lips.

"You'll be fine tonight?" he asked.

"I think I will be. You're right across the hall if anything," I replied.

"Okay good. I love you, darling," he said.

"Love you too and goodnight," I said as I opened the door and went into my room.

After I got settled in, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and for the first time since I've been in Narnia, I slept fine.

**A/n: I know it's been forever and I'll admit, I was stuck writing this chapter. Maybe it's because we're coming to the end. **

**I think the next chapter will be the final chapter for this story before the epilogue. I have been thinking about a sequel when Sophie's brother comes to Narnia but on the Dawn Treader but it's been an on and off decision so we'll see. **

**Next chapter will have a time jump and Sophie receives a surprise of her life. Can you guess what it is? I think you guys may have a hunch but it'll be nice to hear them. **

**You know what to do! I thank you guys for being with me on this journey! You rock!**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	33. A Wedding with a Surprisng Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sophie. **

**Chapter 33**

**Sophie**

**Six months later…**

I ran through the doors and up the two flights of stairs. I just had to go ahead and had a duel awhile ago with Edmund just as a promise for Peter and he was thrilled that he got to see it. I did win though I do have a feeling Edmund let me. I had to jump in the tub before I got ready to go meet with the girls.

Why don't I catch you up on what's been going on.

Today is Susan and Caspian's wedding day. A month ago, I'd turned seventeen with a small party which consists the six of us. I'd gotten a new armor set from Caspian, a new sword sheath from Lucy, some daggers from Peter, even some bow and arrows from Susan which she promised to teach me how to use them, and Edmund gave me a beautiful necklace that was a silver heart shaped pendant which I wore all the time.

Not only that, but Peter have been courting a girl named Selene who came from a noble family in Archenland for almost three months. They met at a ball we attending awhile back and they continue to be in contact until he asked for her to court her. Lucy has been in contact with a guy named Thomas who was also from Archenland but he was the guard's son at their palace who was a guard in training.

Edmund and I have gotten closer than before. We would sleep in each other rooms from time to time but I love him and he loves me and I would know for a fact that we would do anything for each other. Though the past few days, he seemed to act nervous when we're around. It's like he was hiding something but I didn't know what it was.

I quickly washed the sweat off of me as I was washing my hair. I didn't want to face the wrath of Lily if I wasn't washed and ready for my hair to be ready. I dried up and threw on a robe as I was drying my hair.

"Thank goodness, I would've thought you wouldn't be bathed," she said.

"Oh how doubtful you think of me," I mumbled.

She sat me down by the vanity as I put on some light makeup. Ever since I've been living here, I did manage to put some of my 21st century things away but I still use my bag for traveling of course. My clothes were packed away in the closet.

By the time I was done with my makeup, so was my hair. My hair was curled and it was let down in a half ponytail style with my bangs brushed to the side. My dress was a light purple and white one along with light purple flats. I put my dress and shoes on as I made my way towards Susan's room.

"Hi guys," I said entering as soon as I knocked.

"Oh Sophie thank goodness," Susan said. From the looks of it, she was two seconds away from crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I saw that Susan was almost done with her hair as Lucy was dressed in a dark blue and white dress and her hair was down and slightly curled. Both of their crowns were settled on their heads.

"I don't think I don't want to do this," she said.

"What? Why?" Lucy and I asked in shock.

"I don't know, I'm scared that Caspian won't want to marry me or he won't show up. I don't know, I'm just nervous," she replied.

"Su, do you love Caspian?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do," she replied.

"Then you wouldn't be here, getting ready for the most important day of your life," I said. "Besides, I can tell by the way he looks at you that you guys are when you're around one another."

"You're right. I'm sorry it's just the nerves are getting to me," Susan said.

"Those nerves are perfectly normal," I said.

"So when are you and Edmund plan on getting married?" Lucy asked. That question threw me off guard completely.

"I don't know about that, I mean he's been acting weird the past few days," I replied. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lucy and Susan gave each other knowing looks.

I wonder what that was about.

Awhile later, Susan's hair was set in place, her dress was on and we were putting the final touches when Peter walked in. He was wearing his gold crown, a dark red tunic with beige pants and black boots. He was planning on walking Susan down the aisle while Edmund would be Caspian's best man and Lucy and I would be her bridesmaids.

We decided to leave Peter and Susan alone and they would be down in a minute. I'm guessing they would want their sibling bonding time before the wedding. I'll admit; it did pain me a little because if I got married, then Jason and I would bond or something before one of us got married.

I saw Edmund standing outside the doors that led to the throne room where the ceremony was going to be held while the dining hall is the reception area. He looked up and saw us coming towards him. Edmund was wearing his silver crown, a dark green tunic with black pants and black boots. His hair was neatly combed like Peter's which was surprising to me.

"Lucy, Sophie," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Ed, you cleaned up," I said.

"You girls both look amazing," he said. He linked arms with me as he guided me down the aisle while Trumpkin was escorting Lucy down the aisle. When we got to our spots, Edmund just kissed me on the cheek before he went to his spot.

Yep, something was definitely up.

As everyone was sitting down, I looked over and saw Caspian coming through the doors with Aslan who'll be presiding over the ceremony. He was wearing his crown, a green and white tunic shirt with dark brown pants and brown riding boots.

I also saw Selene and Thomas entering the hall. She was wearing a dark green and white dress and her hair was up in a fancy bun while Thomas was wearing a white shirt with a black tunic and black pants with riding boots as well.

The music started and everyone turned their heads to see the little fauns and centaurs walking down the aisle. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. When I saw Peter and Susan at the end of the aisle, I saw out of the corner of my eye I can see Caspian beaming at Susan. Her dress was floating around her since it was a long sleeved dress with lace on the top and it was a little off the shoulders but it was elegant. Her flowers were mixed with whites roses and lilies mixed in together.

As soon as Peter handed Susan off to Caspian, he took his spot next to Edmund and the ceremony soon began.

Later on that night, the reception was still in full swing. Everyone was eating, talking, dancing or whatever they were doing. I had a few dances with Caspian and Peter but I mostly stayed by Edmund's side. I noticed that whenever I was with him, I would either see that Caspian and Peter would look over our way with secret glances they were giving one another.

What the hell is going on? Do they know something that I don't?

It was the end of the reception when I was helping clean up with the others. I was on the last table as I was placing some dishes in a bin for the kitchen staff when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and a soft kiss on the base of my neck.

"Want to step outside for air?" Edmund whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I don't mind," I replied.

He grabbed my hand and let me outside from the hall. We walked towards the gardens and then we somehow landed up by the fountain. We sat down on the ledge of the fountain as he brought me close to his side.

"The ceremony was beautiful," I said.

"It certainly was," he said.

"I got to admit, Susan really did pull it off. I was worried for a second with her planning that one ball and then my birthday, but the wedding was beautiful," I said.

"Yep it was," he said too softly.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little strange," I asked.

He sighed as he grabbed both my hands into his. He took a deep breath as he brushed his fingers along my cheek. Now I was getting nervous.

"Sophie, when I first met you; I'll admit I didn't know what you were doing here or why you were here. But as time went on, I found myself getting to know you and being your friend. We became close and then when we shared that kiss, I knew that I wanted you to be by my side. With everything that happened with you, I vowed that day that I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you so much," he said.

"T-That's so sweet I love you too but where is this all coming from?" I asked.

"I'd asked Susan and Caspian if it was alright if I do this after their wedding and when the reception is over and I know that you think this is too soon but I couldn't wait any longer," he replied.

"Um, okay," I said, staring at him warily.

He smiled as he got up but what took me by surprised was he got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. My hands flew to my mouth as I watched this unfold.

"Sophie Johnson the Courage, will you marry me and be my wife?" he asked.

I couldn't believe what was happening. He was literally on his knee, proposing to me. The ring had a silver band with a big diamond in the middle and two dark purple small diamonds on the side. I looked up at him and I could see the love and hopefulness in his eyes as my eyes had tears in them.

"Of course I'll marry you," I croaked out.

I lunged at him and hugged him tight. He held on to me but managed to slip the ring on my finger. I stared at the ring in complete awe. Here I am, sitting on the ground with Edmund, engaged.

"This is too freaky," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a bit warily.

I smiled at him, since he had no idea how my lingo worked. "I meant this is freaky in a good way. I can't believe we're getting married," I replied.

He relaxed while I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully. Suddenly, something just came to my head.

"Wait, do the other know? Did Susan and Caspian know you were going to do something like this on the night of their wedding? Cause if they didn't, I would feel so bad about what happened and…" I asked.

"Love, relax," he said. "Yes the others knew and Susan gave me the okay to do it after the reception was over."

I calmed down a bit after he told me. "No wonder everyone was acting weird," I said.

"And yet you seemed so calm about everything today," he said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice anything."

"I did too." I protested. "I couldn't help it your siblings and Caspian were looking at me weird and you especially was acting nervous around me. I wasn't sure if I messed up or worse."

"It wasn't that trust me," he said.

"I'm glad. I can't believe we're engaged," I said, happily.

"Me too," he said, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Can we keep this on the d-low for awhile? I just want it to be us for awhile," I suggested.

"Sure but what does d-low even mean?" he asked.

"The down low. Honestly, Ed, I thought I taught you better than that," I replied.

"Well, you would have to teach me again," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a dork, but I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Sophie. Forever and ever," he said as we kissed underneath the stars and moonlight.

**A/n: *Tumbleweed flows by* Um, hi. I know, I should've updated a long time ago but school and work are driving me insane. Not to mention, I go out every week as well. Also this chapter was so difficult to write that I wasn't sure whether or not to include the proposal but in the end, I was just like what the heck? **

**Epilouge will be posted soon and this story will be over. I might do a sequel or a spinoff to this with Edmund's POV in this. I'm not sure yet. We'll see what happens. My other stories will be posted soon. I do have off from school this coming Monday so we'll see what happens. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I thank you guys for reviewing and what not. I'll save that for the end of this story. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	34. Epilouge with a Strange Dream

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia; I only own Sophie and any character that wasn't mentioned in the series. See you guys at the bottom!**

**Epilogue**

_**Few months later…**_

**Sophie**

"What are you doing love?" Edmund asked, as I was in the garden looking at the flowers. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Trying to decide which flowers looked best. Seriously, though white roses or white lilies?" I asked. I never knew deciding on flowers would be this hard. I would imagine how the dress fitting would be like.

"I say," he said, leading me towards the bench where his arms never left me. "You should go for however you want your flowers to be."

"Are you sure? I do want to have your opinion on them you know I mean after all it is our wedding," I said.

"Trust me I do want to be part of the planning but I think it's your decision to decide on the flowers," he said.

"I guess. I'll surprise you then," I said.

He held me closer and kissed me on the lips softly. I couldn't believe that we're only seventeen years old and planning our wedding. Well he wasn't going to be eighteen until the middle of May. Our wedding is set for the beginning of fall which is fine by everyone.

Susan and Caspian are still happily married and there is talk about producing the next heir to Narnia. I do think that they might wait awhile before anything like that happens.

Lucy and Susan were going to be my maid and matron of honor while Peter is going to be best man and Caspian was going to be a groomsman for the ceremony. That was somewhat the easy part because it was a little hard to decide on who's going to be whose maid of honor or best man since we're close with one another.

Things are here are good. We've had some ups and downs. There hasn't been a big war or anything going on. We do try to maintain peace around us and even with the other countries that I've never even heard of. It's a different way of how things are done here but I've managed to get use to it one day at a time.

Do I miss my family and friends back home? Absolutely.

I think about them every day. I think about what they're doing and how they're living their lives without me. I wonder if they miss me too. I know it sounds stupid but it was something that pops in my head once in a blue moon, but that thought had disappeared.

I looked over at Edmund who looked like he was trying to get me to pay attention to him.

"I'm sorry, I just spaced out," I said.

"It's alright love. For a minute there, I thought I'd lost you," he said.

"Oh please you can never get rid of me. Besides, you have some help to do with this wedding mister," I said.

"Yes my lady," he said.

"Flattery will get you anywhere, does it?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied, with a sly grin.

"Later, right now I need to get these flower arrangements done," I said, as I was trying to hold back a smile but I couldn't.

It was late that night when I was sitting on the balcony rail just staring up at the stars. The flower arrangements got done and so did the dress designs for my dress since I'd came up with a few ideas for what it should look like but that's for a different story.

Susan and Lucy had their outfits planning out already and the boys were going to wait on theirs but I have a feeling it'll most likely be left until the last minute but I can trust them knowing that it'll get done.

I got off the railing and went inside since the cool wind started to come by. I went on to my bed and just lied on the bed staring out into nothing. All of a sudden, I found myself looking back at the entire situation that unfolded before my eyes.

I'd never thought that almost a year ago, I would be in another world let alone a different country. I thought I was going crazy when I first came here. But when I saw the different creatures and animals talking, I'll admit, I had no idea what I was about to get myself into.

Then came meeting the kings and queens and my supposedly fight with Edmund. If this was the situation back home and I met them, I would probably punched Edmund in the face if he acted like he did when we met. I'm just glad that we did make up that night because otherwise I wouldn't be in this position.

Our wedding may be a few months, but it seems like everything was falling into place.

I reached over for my IPOD that was lying on the night table. I haven't used it in what it felt like ages. I turned it on and saw that it had half of battery left. I haven't used much of it since what happened with the battle months before.

I put on Cyndi Lauper's True Colors since that is one of my favorite songs. While the song was playing, I do wonder what my parents and Jason are doing right now. I hope that they're coping without me there on earth. I love them and even if me and Jason didn't get along most of the time, but I knew that he loved me as much as I loved him.

I wonder at this point what they're doing right now.

_Back on earth in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

**Third Person POV**

Back in the suburbs of Philadelphia, there lives a family who once had a house full of life and laughter and of course, the usual ups and downs that any family would go through in life. In the recent days, however; their daughter Sophie; had gone missing while she was walking home from a friend's house. A witness told police that someone was following the girl which led to a chase in the woods and they were never seen again.

It wasn't until a few days later that her body was found in the woods with a severe head wound that only lasted her in a coma a few days and the doctors told her parents that the chances of her coming out a coma was slim.

After what happened, the family is slowing going through the healing process of grief and trying to go on with their lives. The only family member, however; was that Sophie's brother, Jason; who especially took the loss the hardest. His parents tried to help him but it only worked once in awhile. He and Sophie were close when they were young but once she had hit the teen years, she didn't want nothing to do with him at first. But as the years progressed, they tolerate one another as time went on.

It's been months since Sophie has been gone and Jason is slowly starting to process why it happened and moving on with his life. Though it hasn't been easy, but with the support of his friends and his parents, he's taking it one day at a time.

However, it suddenly changed one day when he was coming home from school on a fall afternoon. It would be almost a year since Sophie has been gone and it wasn't something he looked forward to at all. He wanted to forget that day even happened.

He got home from school and saw his parents weren't home from work yet so he was free to have the house to himself for awhile. Jason was going to play some Xbox since that hasn't been touched in almost a year. As he went to set it up, he decided to bring in the mail as it was part of his routine unless both his mom or dad was home and they got it.

When he got back into the house, he shuffled through the mail until he saw his name on a white envelope. He didn't see any return address so he just shrugged and shoved it in his pocket. Jason got back to the Xbox but he couldn't get his mind off of the envelope.

He dropped his controller on the couch and took out the envelope, opening it only to find a piece of paper with writing on it.

Jason stared closely at the words that lied on the paper as he read it aloud to no one.

"_There will come a time when one close will need help._

_The chosen one will help the others save lives and stop the darkness from happening."_

He continued to stare at it before he rolled his eyes and put the letter on the side.

"Like that's ever going to happen anytime soon," he mumbled.

_In Narnia, late that night…_

**Sophie's POV**

I shot up from my bed but I wasn't having any nightmares. I did see Aslan however and he only told me that something was going to happen soon and he couldn't tell me whether it was bad or good. It was weird though considering I was trying to catch my breath.

"Love, are you alright? You want me to fetch the nurse?" Edmund asked, worriedly. He sat up from his spot on the bed and put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever or not.

"I don't need a nurse," I said. "I'm not sick but I'm fine."

"Then what is it?" he asked.

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical expression. "If I may be right and I don't know if that'll be a good thing, but I think that we might have our next adventure sometime soon," I replied.

**A/n: A year ago, I started publishing this story to this site. Now ironically, a year later this story has come to an end…or is it? **

**That's where you guys come in. I have a feeling that I might put up a sequel to this story but I've been on and off on this decision. If I should go for the sequel, let me know! It will base loosely off the Dawn Treader so we'll see what happens. **

**Now on to the hard part… I've never imagined getting this far with this story. It's sad to see this end considering this was one of my favorites to write. Will I go back to editing? Most likely but with the timing right now it's kind of hard but I will edit at some point. **

**A big thank you to the reviewers who always have their opinions and views on each chapter and I couldn't help but laugh a few which made me laugh. You guys practically rock! Also a big thanks to those who alerted and put this story in their favorites. It's nice to know that you guys continue to read this story even when I take forever to update at most points. **

**Leave a review on the way out. I hope to catch you guys in the future with my other stories.**

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


End file.
